The Fire Still Burns
by Deceptive-Innocence
Summary: 4 years later, 18 year old Desiree has come back to Hong Kong. In a web of lies, murder, and romance she unlocks the identify of her sister. But where do Hikari's loyaltys lie and was she playing Desiree and the team all along? *Sequel to Spit Fire*
1. Chapter One Reunion

Chapter One- Reunion of Sisters  
  
A/N: Welcome ppl, to my sequel I finally finished my other story and got to this. I apologues to everyone who have been waiting for two months, I've been getting e-mails, reviews and pestering from my friends to get it up, so enjoy the first chapter of my sequel, "The Fire Still Burns" great title, huh.  
  
* Hikari's Point of View *  
  
Silence, silence was all I heard. I opened my eyes to find myself in a white kind of operating room; there was a glass window to the right side of me I knew he was observing me through seeing if I was worthy to become part of his empire. The only thing I could lift was my head, seeing as my hands and legs were chained down by metal latches to the table. Then a person wearing a white lab coat and a pair of black sunglasses hiding his face, walked in. He turned and walked over to a white polished counter, and grabbed something; my eyes were following every move he made. He then turned around to face me, my eyes widen as I realised he had a needle in his hands, as he walked over to me I could see that the needle was filled with a cloudy black liquid with red spots in it. He held down my arm with one hand and injected the needle into my arm; the liquid burned my insides as it flowed through me replacing my blood with this new substance. I cried out as my body started to shake with convulsions, then I just stopped the room became as silent as it had before, the only sound was of the guy's breathing as he waited to see what would happen. Then my eyes snapped open, turned from my ice blue to a sickly black. My muscles bulged as I broke through the chains that held me down, my eyes then snapped to the guy who had injected me with the needle my eyes blazed like a burning ember. My arm shot out grabbing him by the throat, with new strength I threw him across the room, shattering the glass window as he flew through it, he would be my first kill of many. I kicked the table over and let out a cry of pain as the liquid began to take full effect. I fell to my knees, holding my head as a splinting pain ran up my spine; my back arched as black wings sprouted from my shoulder blades. The pain was so great I couldn't make a sound, my mouth just hung open, the last thing I heard before I fell unconscious from pain, was a sickening laugh, coming from the one I would soon learn to call master.  
  
^ 4 years later ^  
  
* Normal Point of View *  
  
"This is a robbery, put your hands in the air, don't make any sudden moves or I'll have to shoot you. Which wont be very nice for any of us" a man with a semi-automatic said as he laughed, his other 2 friends joining in with him.  
  
'Robbing a convenience store, please guys use some originality' Desiree thought, the young 18-year old had cut her hair so it was about shoulder length, she wore instead of her leather pants and halter-top. A tight black one-strip tank top, black cargo pants, and a pair of sneakers. Instead of staying put like she was told, Desiree went right up to the lead guy.  
  
"Hey, miss get down don't make me....." he words were cut off as she grabbed his semi-automatic gun, and kicked him in the stomach so hard that he stumbled back and knocked over the guy behind him. She did a back flip in the air landing right in front of the last guy, and back-kicked him. Knocking the wind right out of him, he stumbled back and fell over the counter where the cash register is, she pulled back out the gun, which she had stuffed into her cargo pants pocket. And pointed it at the 2 guys on the ground.  
  
"Get up and get out without causing any trouble, now" they didn't move "NOW! Don't make me fuckin repeat myself!!" the two stumbled out the door "Everyone in here get out , now" she said to the people in the store who walked out the door quickly, but Desiree forgot about the guy who was knocked over the cash register, and still had his gun. He got up and shot a bullet at Desiree, he missed and it hit the back wall, the shot sent everyone running, except Desiree. She ducked and looked at the guy hatefully, he tried to shoot her again but Desiree got in the shot first she pulled the trigger on the gun shooting him in the chest. He fell backwards his face holding total pain and fear.  
  
"Man, what the hell is with these twins" one of the robbers said to the other, they were behind the convenience store talking,  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get back to Core. Tell that the second one has arrived" and they both ran off.  
  
*****  
  
Core waited while one of the robbers told him what had happened at the store, Core was a thin man he wore a black robe outlined with red around the edges. The room was dark the only light coming from the slightly open windows.  
  
"Ah really, the older one has come back"  
  
"Yes sir" said the lead robber,  
  
"Perfect, just one more till all the elements are together once again, and I can have a chance to gather the power of the them all"  
  
"May I go sir"  
  
"Oh yes yes, go on" Core sent with a wave of his hand, he waited till he was almost at the door when he whispered into the shadow, "Fire" on his command a ball of fire came flying out of the shadows, coming into contact with the guy's back. He let out a cry of pain as the fire spread over his back,  
  
"Oh shut up" a voice from the shadows said, and a bullet was fired into the guys back. He was instantly dead.  
  
"Burn, could you do me a favour" Core asked as a 18 year old looking girl came out of the shadows, she had short shaggy black hair with streaks of red in it. She was wearing a black shirt under a green vest with lots of pockets in it, her pants were black and baggy.  
  
"What kind of favour master" the women answered  
  
"I need you to bring me someone, she's your age, has black shoulder length hair with blue streaks. That a good enough description for you"  
  
"Yes, I'll get it done right away. I'll be back by tomorrow" Burn said as she exited the room,  
  
"Oh and one more thing, she's your sister" Burn stopped in her tracks "Your twin sister" the girl turned around,  
  
"The one who left me on the side of the road to fed for myself when I was 8, till you found me" Core nodded, Burn smirked "Time to pay her back for all the shit she did to me"  
  
"Oh, did I forget to mention you can't kill her"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I want her back alive and well" he emphasized well,  
  
"Ah you ruin all my fun, buh bye" she did a quick wave and left, Core leaned back in his chair and smirked.  
  
'Perfect'  
  
******  
  
Desiree hopped inside her black convertible, throwing the automatic in the seat beside her.  
  
'Might as well keep it, who knows what will happen in this city' Desiree thought, she started up the engine and drove off.  
  
******  
  
Desiree and Willow waited in the terminal of the airport, Willow had been the only one to actually stay in the city where they had competed in the Asian Tournament. When Hikari left the whole team just fell apart, Desiree was too emotionally unstable to lead the team, Willow wasn't good enough, and Cassie had to go back home quickly because her grandmother had become ill. She died because of the illness, leaving Cassie freedom to come back to the city to see her friends. Willow had let her hair down and curled it a little making it more wavy then straight, she wore a red v-neck shirt with a pair of hip-huggers that were so long that when she walked, she walked on the bottoms. They all had given up blading for now, deciding to see what life would be like not being bladers always on the road.  
  
"Flight 269 arriving" a women's voice over the terminals PA system. The two former bladers waited patiently for Cassie, occasionally looking over the crowd of people coming in and out of the airport.  
  
"Cassie!" Willow called as she spotted her in the crowd. Cassie, who had been looking around, face turned from confusion to realization.  
  
"Hey you guys" Cassie said as she hugged Willow, Desiree just stood there, hoping in her mind that Cassie wasn't planning on hugging her. The girl had died her blond hair to a light auburn brown, blond still showed through it making it look like she had blond streaks. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue tank top; the straps of it were about 2 inches long covering her shoulder. And she still wore the same demin flare jeans she always had; she refused to ever change her style of pants.  
  
"Come on, Des has her car outside were going to meet the Max. The others are busy, probably something to do with blading no less" Willow said gesturing towards the exit  
  
"Well being the undefeated beyblading champions of the world, a lot of ppl are gonna wanna challenge you. Ya gotta stay fresh, come lets go I wanna see Max" Cassie said as she adjusted the backpack strap on her shoulder, the other two followed her out of the airport, she was finally home.  
  
"Core all three are together, wind has come back. Should I attack over" a women about 21 said over a walkie-talkie, she had purple hair with silver streaks in it; she wore all black being able to blend into the shadows quickly.  
  
"No, send Burn to attack Clear. But make sure to emphasize search and capture, not search and destroy, over" Core's voice came in  
  
"Right, over and out" Clear finished and stuffed it into her back pocket. She walked out of the airport to meet Burn outside, who was leaning on a black motorcycle.  
  
"So?" Burn asked eager for answers  
  
"Wind, Water, and Earth are all together. We have them all, when your included, Fire"  
  
"Ya ya, now who do I go after?" Burn asked, rubbing her hands together happily  
  
"Core said that you have to search and *Capture* ok, no killing of the three only if someone gets in your way"  
  
"So basically the same kind of search and capture mission, got it" she climbed onto the black motorcycle "Later" she said and raved it up, driving off at full speed leaving Clear in her dust. Clear pulled out her walkie- talkie again.  
  
"Core she's going after them now, over"  
  
"Excellent work, Clear, come back to base. I have something for you, over and out" Clear turned off the walkie-talkie, and shuddered at what was going to happen when she got back to base. She worked for Core, under her own free will. But yet she didn't have must choice it was either starve to death on the street or work for him. What would you have chosen?  
  
~ Flash_Back ~  
  
A 14 year old Clear curled up into a corner in a dark alley at night. She was cold, hunger, and lonely. She rubbed her hands together and breathed into them, trying to get some warmth. She then spotted at discarded lighter on the ground; shaking it she saw there was still liquid left. Getting up with new confidence she looked around and grabbed some cardboard, making it into a triangle shape she grabbed some damp leaves and a page off a newspaper for fuel. She held the newspaper up and flicking her finger across the metal on the lighter a flame came out, quickly, as to not let the wind blow the flame out, she lit the edge of the newspaper on fire. She flew the newspaper into the little campfire she had made, it caught on to the other things and her small fire was born. Clear sat closer to it and rubbed her hands together, and then putting them before the fire. She was a little warmer, then a shadow loamed over the fire making no more light, Clear looked up in fear. There stood Core offering his hand to her, she sealed her fate as she toke his hand.  
  
~ End of Flash_Back ~  
  
'It wasn't till I was 16 did Core start having an interest in me, I had to do it I was loyal to him. But I promised myself I wouldn't let any girl go through what I did, and look at me I'm helping Core sent these young girls out to risk there lives everyday, just for the greed of one man. Clear what have you become?'  
  
******  
  
Desiree pulled up to a two-story house, she pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. Hearing the car, Max came out of the house. He had taken over his father hobby-shop, while his father decided to visit the whole world something that he always wanted to do, and Max had no objections to it. His hair was just as it usually was but he changed in his yellow shirt and green overalls, for a green shirt and green cargos. Seeing Cassie he ran out to meet her, he picked her up and swung her around, eventually hugging her as he put her down.  
  
"Hey Maxy"  
  
"Your finally back, so how's your grandma" Max asked as he picked up the rest of Cassie's baggage, and started carrying it towards the house. At that question Cassie got a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"She died of her illness" Cassie said as he opened the door, she had her backpack and a travelling bag on her shoulder. Max had about two other bags,  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Cassie" Max said as he dropped her bags into the middle of the living room,  
  
"Its ok, I'm fine about. It just nice that she had a pretty full life, and she went quickly in her sleep"  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Yo Cass, you want a sandwich?" Willow called from the kitchen, Desiree came in and went straight for the room she was staying in quietly.  
  
"Nah" Cassie called back, she dropped her bag on the floor. "It ok if I leave my stuff her Max?"  
  
"Ya sure, were not going to meeting the other guys till tomorrow so you can unpack and stuff I'll show you to your room".  
  
Un knowly to the four of them they were being watched by a pair of black eyes with a devilish smirk on her face.  
  
"Lets see who should I take first" Burn asked herself, she was sitting in a tree in the back yard looking through the windows at them. She watched Cassie follow Max to her bedroom, 'Hmmm the brown-haired one looks like she just came home by the way they were welcoming her. I'll take her first' Burn thought as she jumped out of the tree, it was already dark out as Cassie and the others turned out their lights going to sleep. Burn quietly stepped up to Cassie's window, she opened it easily finding it not locked. She jumped in through the window landing on the ground gracefully making no sound, the room was quite large, it had a twin bed with yellow sheets, along with a bedside table beside it which held a lamp. Burn walked up to where Cassie was sleeping, her breathing heavy. Burn then grabbed the girl out of the bed, instantly waking the girl up. She let out a squeal, and began to kick her legs as Burn had her arm in front of her throat. "Shut up" Burn whispered trying not to wake anyone up, Cassie just squealed louder she kicked her legs as Burn began to drag her out. Cassie knocked off a lamp by her legs causing a huge crash. "Shit" Burn said, search and captures were not her thing. She preferred to just get the job done quickly by killing them. "Will you be fuckin quiet!" Burn said as loud as she could in whispering.  
  
"Let her go" Desiree said and she held the automatic up to Burn's head, Burn instantly let go of Cassie. Who ran behind Desiree, holding her throat from being choked a bit. "Who the hell are you?" was Desiree's first question.  
  
"Now, now. We shouldn't be pointing such dangerous things at people" Burn started. She then whipped her hand around and twisted Desiree's hand causing her to drop the gun it fell to the floor at Burn's feet, who snatched it up. "Especially when they can be easily taken from you" Burn finished, she smirked and spun kicked Desiree in the face. Who was totally off guard. Burn ran out of the room grabbing Cassie as she did, she flew out of the house and headed for Desiree's car, she hopped in with Cassie stuffed in the trunk.  
  
******  
  
Desiree got up and rubbed her jaw, her first thought was.  
  
"Cassie" she flew out of the house only to see her car was gone "Shit, the bitch toke my car" but then she stopped the motorcycle, she smirked "I'll catch you yet" she hopped onto the bike and drove off after Burn.  
  
******  
  
One thing about Burn was she loved a good chase, it was fun to her. She pulled the car off to the side of the road on a street in the city. She got out of the car and opened the trunk, instantly being attacked by feet and hands. Making her way through the fury of body of parts, grabbed her neck and pulled her out. She pushed Cassie onto a street corner, and got back in the car.  
  
"Tell your friend that if she wants to find me, tell her to go up this road and to the Bangers Night Club. I'll be waiting" and Burn drove off leaving Cassie on the street corner. Not 30 seconds later did Desiree drive up, she pulled over but still kept the engine running.  
  
"Cassie, go back to the house. I what to find this women" Desiree said,  
  
"She said for you to go to the Bangers Night Club to find her"  
  
"Good, and Cassie"  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Here" Desiree gave her a black slick handgun, Cassie looked up at her in confusion "At this time of night, there could be some nasty stuff out here" and Desiree drove off.  
  
******  
  
Desiree pulled up to the Bangers Night Club, the club was defiantly opened. Music could be heard as it pounded out of the speakers into the streets.  
  
"Hey" she heard a voice, Desiree looked over and saw the women she wanted to see. "Catch me if you can" and Burn ran off into the club, Desiree growled and ran off after her. Burn pushed through all the people on the dance floor and ran through to the other side climbing some spiral stairs and pushed through a door that let to the roof of the building, which was about 3 stories high. Being followed closely by Desiree, Burn ran out onto the rooftop. She turned around to face Desiree with a smirk on her face, Desiree's eyes widen slightly as Burn's fist came into contact with her nose. "Hehehe, a little slow aren't you" Burn joked as Desiree wiped the bit of blood that had come out of her nose.  
  
"Ya, we'll see about that" Desiree said as she spun a kick at the other girl's face, who ducked and aimed a punch for her stomach. Which to her surprise Desiree caught, then Burn swung her right leg for Desiree's head, who ducked but Burn was ready and swung her left leg around and got Desiree across the throat. Desiree backed up holding her neck.  
  
"Ready to go again" Burn asked a little to cheerfully  
  
'What the hell is wrong with her, is this just a game to her?' Desiree thought,  
  
Burn then kicked her leg out aimed for Desiree's stomach, Desiree quickly ducked and then swung a kick hitting her across the face and finished with a jump kick to the face, Burn stumbled back a bit. She smiled a little and then straighten her jaw.  
  
"Fine I was going to go easy on you but nope I guess I'll have to show you what I really am".  
  
Burn leaned her head back and black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, Desiree eyes widen.  
  
'What kind of bullshit is this' she thought, Burn launched into the air and stood about 4 feet above her, arms crossed. The moon reflecting in the background, and with her physical change also comes an attitude change.  
  
"Good to see you again sister.." Burn said as Desiree looked up at her,  
  
'No.'  
  
A/N: Ok done here's my first chapter of The Fire Still Burns, whatta think , whatta think please tell me. Oh and I got a question; how do you get bold and italics in your writing to show up when you upload the chapter? Do you have to use a different program other then Microsoft Word what? Tell me in your review guys I can't figure it out.  
  
~ Element ~ 


	2. Chapter Two Fire and Ice

Chapter Two- Fire and Ice

A/N: Hey guys! Glad that some ppl like my story so here's the next chapter of TFSB. 

Last Time:

Burn leaned her head back and black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, Desiree eyes widen.

'What kind of bullshit is this' she thought, Burn launched into the air and stood about 4 feet above her, arms crossed. The moon reflecting in the background, and with her physical change also comes an attitude change.

"Good to see you again sister...." Burn said as Desiree looked up at her,

'No...'

******

Cassie walked down the city streets of Hong Kong, her arms wrapped around her shoulders for warmth that had been stolen by the cold night.

'I wonder where Desiree is, she couldn't have been held up by that women for too long' Cassie thought, a sudden wind blew up creating an even colder chill then before against the girl's bare arms. Something told her that she shouldn't have left Desiree, but yet she couldn't fight well at all. But she didn't care as she turned around and ran in the direction Desiree went in her car.

******

"That's not possible" Desiree called up to Burn, "I don't have a sister" Desiree finished with a sneer.

"No I suspect that you would say that since you left me alone on the side of the road, to fed for myself" Burn said to her from above, her eyes narrowing.

"What? No I didn't, you left on your own"

"No you're wrong, Core found me and toke me in as his own" she answered back,

"You left me and the team Hikari, I didn't leave you"

"Why do you call me Hikari?" 

"That's your name, Hikari" Desiree said, now that she knew that she was her sister, she didn't want to fight her anymore.

"No my name is Burn, not Hikari"

"No you're my sister, your name is Hikari" Desiree said trying to reason with her.

**_I cannot take this anymore_**

****

****

**_I'm saying everything I've said before_**

"No! Its not, stop calling me that!" Burn yelled as a huge ball of fire began to collect in her hand, she pulled it up and threw it at Desiree, Desiree's eyes widen in fear. She put her hands up to protect her face as the ball hit directly by her feet. Her eyes closed as dust and huge bits of the building flew around her, Desiree opened her eyes only to see another ball coming for her face.

**_All these words they make no sense_**

****

****

**_I found bliss in ignorance_**

******

A explosion rocked the building inside the Big Banger's Night Club, everyone was screaming as they all flew out of the building not wanting to see what had caused the explosion. All except one had fled, Clear. She walked up stepping over bits and pieces that had fallen from the roof onto the floor.

'Burn you better hurry up, Cores getting impatient' Clear thought as her cell phone flashed Core's number.

******

**_Less I hear the less you'll say_**

****

****

**_But you'll find out anyway_**

****

****

Desiree did a back-flip as the fire ball hit the place she just was. Cement flew up a sharp piece got Desiree in the arm, she cried out as it stuck in it blood seeping out over her arm. Burn circled around and landed a few feet away from Desiree, she retracted her wings that seemed to just mold back into her shoulder blades.  

"You just don't understand do you water, wind's not the only one I'm after" Burn said as began to walk toward a Desiree who was holding her bloody arm. "She's just one piece of a big picture that my master, Core, has in mind. You water are also part of it and so is earth, you call her Willow" 

"Who's wind then?" Desiree asked with a growl, this girl couldn't be Hikari, Hikari wouldn't do this.

"You call her Cassie" Desiree's eyes widen 

'I should have know, damnit I knew there was something up when Core wanted us to make a team with those two especially. Not because they were friends but because they were the last two needed for this plan Core had. There were plenty of better bladders but toke them especially now I know why' Desiree was breathing heavily now as Burn got closer, her eyes were hard as ice. Burn got closer, as Desiree's heart beat faster. Burn held up a fire ball in her right hand as she stared right into Desiree's eyes, Desiree fell back landing on her butt on the roof. Sweat beat down her face as she stared into Burn's cold black eyes. 

****

****

**_Just like before_**.....

She couldn't take this anymore, the loss of her parents, the loss of her sister and now this monster is going to take Cassie, Willow, and me away. Not if Desiree had anything to say about it.

"Ya know water the only thing keeping you alive right now is that I was instructed specifly by Core to not kill you, but that doesn't mean that I can't beat the shit out of you" Burn finished,  she raised her hand staring directly into Desiree's eyes. "Feel...my...burn!" she yelled as she hurled a giant fire ball at Desiree.

Then Desiree just snapped.

**_Everything you say to me_**

****

****

**_Takes me one step closer to the edge_**

And I'm about to 

****

****

"STOP...IT!" she yelled

A huge blue bubble exploded it self around her, bouncing Burn's fire ball off it and back at her it connected with her, getting her in the stomach. Making her fly into the wall where the door to the roof top was, Burn was covered in the rubble.

Break! 

Desiree was on her knees face down as a change came over her the light from the moon fed her power as she changed. Her muscles bulged her hair grew longer; down to her knee caps(woah that's long hair) turning from her black blue streaked hair to a dark blue, darker then Willow's. Her back arched as water coloured blue wings sprang out, the moon's light sparkled around her, her eyes were closed. Then a blast shook the building, as Burn emerged from the pile of rubble she was in, fire was blazing around her in anger.

****

**_I need a little room to breathe_**

****

****

**_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_**

****

****

****

"No one throw's Burn into a wall and lives" she sneered to herself. Her eyes then fixed on Desiree, her face turned into surprise then slowly formed a smirk. 'The spirit of the element has finally come out in her, Core will be pleased' Burn thought. This was going to be a great challenge.

And I'm about to...break! 

****

****

****

******

Cassie fell back as an explosion rocked the Big Bangers Night Club, she stepped into the building. Bits and pieces of the concrete that made the club was falling to the floor, the building was extremely unstable it's a miracle its still standing, what with all the explosions happening.

"Desiree!" Cassie yelled calling for her friend, "Desiree! It's me, Cassie! Desire...." a hand came up behind her and covered her mouth pulling her back into the shadows.

******

"Well well well, the turtle has finally come out of its shell" Burn taunted as the two circled each other, like two wolves. "About time"

"C ome on let's get this over with, I don't have all day to kill you" Desiree said, getting ready to attack.

"Ok let's go....Desiree" Burn said calling her by her real name,

"Call me Ice" Desiree said, Ice then formed a spear of ice(hehehe Ice formed ice ^_^). It hovered above her hand she flicked her hand forward and it flew right at Burn's heart, Burn put up a fire wall as it got nearer the ice spear melted into it.  

**_I find the answers aren't so clear_**

****

****

**_Wish I could find a way to disappear_**

****

****

****

Burn launched herself at Ice, her fist collided with Ice's they both bought their knee up at the same time. Angry black fire eyes burned into Ice cold eyes, Burn jumped up swinging her leg trying to get Ice across the face. Ice used her forearm to block it and threw a punch with her other arm to hit Burn in the stomach it connected and Burn doubled over, but she quickly recovered and jumped far away from Ice.

**_All these thoughts they make no sense_**

****

****

**_I found bliss in ignorance_**

****

****

****

"So Core was right when he said you were the 2nd most powerful element ever, but sorry to say fire is the most powerful element on Earth" Burn said to her. "Time to stop your flow, Ice" Burn's black wing's then once again sprang out, she flew up into the sky once again. Ice was following every single thing she did. Burn put her two arms above her the darkness of the night fed her power, as fire began to form in her hands. Lightening cracked in the back ground at the power of Burn. Ice was getting ready herself, water began to drip off her hand and it formed into a jelly like ball.

**_Nothing seems to go away_**

****

****

**_Over and over again_**  

****

****

****

Burn then looked down at Ice with a sickening smirked, 

"Hey Ice, let's see if you can handle this" 

**_Just like before....._**

****

****

****

Then in one big blast Burn hurled a stream of fire at Ice, at the same time Ice had launched a river of water at her. (Anyone watch Sailor Moon, well its kinda like Mars and Mercury's attacks facing off and colliding with each other). The collided in a blast creating a great whirlwind, bits of concrete flew up at the two women. Burn's were burned up and ones hurled at Ice were bounced away. Sweat beaded down the sides of their faces.

**_Everything you say to me_**

****

****

**_Takes me one step closer to the edge_**

****

****

**_And I'm about to break_**

****

****

****

Burn then increased the amount of fire being hurled at Ice, causing her to be pushed down into the rooftop. The building was breaking up around them, it was going to collapse. But still the two showed no signs of faltering or weakness.

**_I need a little room to breathe_**

****

****

**_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_**

****

****

**_And I'm about to.....break!_**

****

****

****

"Give it up Ice your never going to win!" Burn called increasing the power "Fire always wins!" The increase of power was to much for Ice, she faltered causing Burn's fire to overtake the water. Ice looked up to see a sea of fire coming for her. 

Shut up when I'm talking to you 

****

****

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**

****

****

**_Shut up when I'm talking to you_**

****

****

**_Shut up, shut up, shut up_**

****

****

****

Then in the blink of an eye, she was gone and the fire had hit the stop where she just was. And she was in the arms of someone, she looked up to see a man with spiky blond hair and warm brown eyes. Burn was furious when she saw that this man had saved Ice.

'He is dead' she thought as she looked at him as he landed, he put Ice down who was exhausted by using up most of her power. 'Wait a minute, I know him......Thunder. Oh your dead man' Burn thought as she floated down.

"Burn! Burn what's keeping you!" the ear piece in her ear yelled out. Flipping the speaker in front of her mouth.

"Shut the hell up Clear, I'm almost done just calm down and get Wind to Core I know you have her"

"Core wont be happy if I don't come back with you"

"So just tell him, I'm capturing a traitor"

"Who? What?...."

"Sorry Clear gotta go" and Burn threw the ear piece on the ground, 

"BURN! BURN!" Clear shouted in the ear piece, but Burn ignored it.

******

"DAMNIT!" Clear yelled as she to threw the earpiece on the ground.

"HMMM, MUH, MWAH" Clear turned around to see Cassie in the backseat of her blue convertiable, hands and feet tied, mouth gaged. She had longed left the night club when she grabbed Cassie and another explosion rocked the building that thing was going to fall any second.

"Just shut up damnit, I have enough problems right now without you in the back yelling and squriming about" Clear said to Cassie 'Core is not going to like this' Clear thought and leaned back into her seat, she then came to a descision. She put the key into the ignition and drove off.

******

"Thunder what the hell is this" Burn said as she walked up to him,

"What does it look like Burn, I no longer work for Core" he answered her "Oh and the names not Thunder its Kyle"

"Well...Kyle you do know what this means when you betray Core. You...d..i..e" Burn then hurled a fire ball at Kyle who jumped up avoiding it.  

**_I'm about to break!_**

He landed a few feet away, he put his hand forward and fired a lightening bolt at her.

Everything you say to me 

****

****

**_Takes me one step closer to the edge_**

****

****

****

She spread her wings and flew up soaring above them. 

"Bye bye, this building is about to crumble and you guys have no way out. Ice is to weaken to use her wings and you Kyle don't have any" Burn said this followed by a menacing laugh "It was fun fight Ice but looks like I was right fire always wins" she then hurled one last fire ball at the building, and flew off laughing. 

**_And I'm about to break_**

****

****

****

The building then finally gave away it began to crumble as Kyle and Ice were taken for the ride.

I need a little room to breathe 

****

****

**_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_**

****

****

**_And I'm about to...._**

****

****

****

Ice lifted herself up, she tried to flapped her wings but it was impossible as the building caved fully covering both Kyle and her in the rubble.

BREAK!!        

****

****

A/N: I'm done, ohh whats going to happen is Desiree dead, or should I say Ice. And who's this Kyle character, review guys and I'll get the chapter up faster.

~Element~


	3. Chapter Three Memories in a Dream

Tiger Lily 6030: I forgot to tell ppl that the rating for this story is because there's going to be lots of gore, swearing, and some lemons. That why it's R not pg-13.

Gang-Kitty: Yes the names are only for transformations, you'll see who this Kyle dude is soon. Kai/Des moments coming soon (probably chapter after this and maybe some even in this one)

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade characters. But me own Desiree, Cassie, Willow, Clear, Hikari, Core. And any other ppl you don't recognize from the show. You use my characters without my permission, and I'll use you for firewood MMMWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *cough cough *.

Chapter Three – Memories in a Dream

Burn flew through the night sky a smirk implanted on her face.

'If she survivors that, then she surely is the great element Core is talking about. Thund…..I mean Kyle' she snickered to herself as she began to fly over a huge forest 'Well I don't give a shit about him so if he survivors who the fuck cares' she thought as she landed down on the ground in front of her was a large building in the deep forest, it was a large mansion white painted windows, the rest of the house was painted all green. If you looked at it you would have thought it wasn't any other different house or mansion. Other then it was in the middle of the forest with no other houses around it. Burn walked into it her smirk still planted firmly on her face.

'This is gonna be my best mission ever' .

******

Sirens and bright red lights filled the night air as ambulances, firefighters and cops came up to the collapsed building.

"Oh my god" one police officer said under is breath as he surveyed the screen, the building had collapsed; debris was scattered all around, and there was still dust from the building floating around in the air. Firefighters were digging around in the rubble looking for any ppl covered in the building's concrete. One firefighter toke a piece of rubble and lifted it when he did a hand popped out in front of him scaring the crap out of him.

"Chief" he said making the chief come over to him "I think we got a person under here" he said as he began to uncover more of the body. As he toke the last piece of rock he revealed an unconscious Desiree. In her regular form no blue hair, no blue wings. She had used up so much energy in fighting Burn she couldn't keep the transformation intact. "Chief we got a women over her, she's unconscious but still breathing"

"Well get the EMP's here now!" the chief answered.

"Sir we got another one over here" another firefighter yelled across the rubble, the chief went over to see the firefighter standing by an unconscious Kyle.

******

Sirens of an EMP ambulance ran through the night as it speeded down the road. The EMP's rushed Desiree through the hospital halls into an emergency room. Followed by Kyle.

******

Willow and Max sat in the waiting room each of them half asleep being called during the night and told that Desiree was in the hospital. Both her and Max came right over Cassie had mysteriously gone missing, but right now they were all concerned about Desiree. Max had called Tyson, Ray and Kai over telling them to come to the hospital about half an hour ago. Willow was about to close her eyes when a hand suddenly was on her shoulder. Willow jumped up out of her chair in surprise.

"Hey Will chill, its us" Ray said to her you could hear a little snickering underneath his breath.

"Ray you scared the freakin hell out of me. Don't do that again" she said pointing her finger at the Chinese Boy. Ray had cut his hair so it was just spiky and the back reached a bit down the back of his neck (Basically ppl he cut his huge ponytail thing off). His clothes were a black t-shirt and a pair of white baggy pants.

"Sure Will" Ray said snickering. Then a snoring sound filled the room as all 4 looked over to where Max was sitting, his head was hung over the back of the chair, he was asleep and his loud snoring proved it.

"Max" Will said going over to him "Yo Maxy wake-up buddy" Will said shaking the boy, Max swatted away her hand and then laid his head on his hands which were on the arms of the chair. Will was getting fed up, she bended her head down, then it snapped back up a vein had to have popped. "MAX!!!!" She yelled into the boy's ear, he jumped up holding his ears, fully awake.

"OW! Whatta what Will?" he asked casually, scratching his head. Willow through her hands in the air and walked off.

"I'm getting some coffee" she said and walked over to the cafeteria. Being followed by Ray and Tyson.

"Whatta I do Kai?" he asked this time turning to Kai. Kai just walked away from him in the direction Desiree's room was. "What?" 

******

When Kai got into Desiree's room he heard the beeping sounds of all the monitors and equipment hooked up to her. Kai went up to her and sat on a chair beside her bed, he gently and quietly put his hand on her left hand the one without the IV in it and eventually laid his head down on his hand. He eyes closed as he listened to the constant beeping of the heart-rate monitor, falling into a deep sleep.

******

Burn walked through the halls of the mansion turning corners and walking through doors. If you didn't know the way this place was a maze anyone could get lost in all the twist and turns that you had to know. As Burn walked through the halls she passed many men, some ignored her, some looked at her lustfully and some cowered in fear at her presence. Burn smirked,

'Being Core's top assassin has to amount some respect' she thought to herself, she opened a steel door and began to go down some steel steps. In front of her were 3 doors, she went through the middle one, when she stepped through she came into a kind of underground jail. The cells in them were all steel every 5 cells was guarded by a highly trained guard.

'But extremely weak compared to me'

She went up to the 5th cell to the left the guard saluted her as she came up.

"I need to see the prisoner in this cell" she said and he nodded, taking out a key he unlocked the cell and slide open the door she stepped in.

******

**Desiree's Dream**

**_"HIKARI, DESIREE SUPPER TIME!" their mother called. The girls looked at each other._**

****

**_"Do you wanna go in" Hikari asked her sister. But her sister shook her head._**

****

**_"Nope I wanna play with my blade"_**

****

**_"OK!" Hikaris said cheerfully and launched her blade into the dish._**

****

**_******_**

****

**_"Daddy" Desiree called and jumped into her father's arms,_**

****

**_"Desiree where has your sister gone"_**

****

**_"I'm right here daddy, where's mommy" I came bounding in, jumping all around._**

****

**_"Well I'm right here Kari" my mom came outside I smiled and jumped into her arms, laughter filled the air. Then suddenly flames burn through I cried out to my mother and father running through people to get to them, but nothing is left._**

****

****

**_******_**

****

**_The ambulance sped into the hospital parking lot, the paramedics rushing out with Hikari and Desiree's mother on a stretcher, they went through the hospital doors which was labeled 'ER ENTRY ONLY'.  A doctor in a white kind-of-lab coat came up and they began to say things that the girls couldn't understand what they meant, once the nurses toke their mother onto an operating table, they were both told to wait in the waiting room an nurse was also sent to stay with them, since they were only 5 years old. Everything went in slow motion as the doctor after 5 hours came out, the look on his face already told them what happened, Desiree broke down crying. Hikari just sat there looking straight ahead then she swiftly got up and fled out the doors she had came in with her mother on the red stretcher._**

****

**_******_**

****

**_Dear Desiree,_**

****

**_First let me start off by telling you I'm sorry, and I'll miss you. But I probably won't remember you after what I'm about to do. I have left to go to Core and work for him ….full-time and you know what that means,  in exchange for your freedom. Don't try to run after me or look for me, because by the time you read this I will be long gone. Please tell everyone that I'm sorry for doing this, and that this was the only way. I love you my sister._**

****

**_-Hikari._**

****

**_******_**

****

**_She was laying on her bed reading the note over and over again, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true, 'She can't be gone, she just can't be' she thought, she got up and threw the paper down onto the floor, then in a fit of frustration picked up the glass lamp on the bedside table and threw it across the room, it shattered against the wall. She then turned around and knocked the bedside table over, everything on it falling to the floor, a glass broke. Turning swiftly around again she looked at her reflection in the mirror. It reminded her too much of Hikari, same hair, same eyes, even similar face, it was too much to take. She wanted nothing to remind her of Hikari anymore "WHY?" she screamed at the reflection, and punched the mirror cracking it. Then all her anger was gone, she collapsed to the floor, sitting down with her back to the wall and her knees in front of her. She buried her face in it and for the first time in 3 years cried._**

****

**_******_**

****

**_She turned around to face Desiree with a smirk on her face, Desiree's eyes widen slightly as Burn's fist came into contact with her nose. "Hehehe, a little slow aren't you" Burn joked as Desiree wiped the bit of blood that had come out of her nose._**

****

**_"Ya, we'll see about that" Desiree said as she spun a kick at the other girl's face, who ducked and aimed a punch for her stomach. Which to her surprise Desiree caught, then Burn swung her right leg for Desiree's head, who ducked but Burn was ready and swung her left leg around and got Desiree across the throat. Desiree backed up holding her neck._**

****

**_"Ready to go again" Burn asked a little to cheerfully_**

****

**_'What the hell is wrong with her, is this just a game to her?' Desiree thought,_**

****

**_Burn then kicked her leg out aimed for Desiree's stomach, Desiree quickly ducked and then swung a kick hitting her across the face and finished with a jump kick to the face, Burn stumbled back a bit. She smiled a little and then straighten her jaw._**

****

**_"Fine I was going to go easy on you but nope I guess I'll have to show you what I really am"._**

****

**_Burn leaned her head back and black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades, Desiree eyes widen._**

****

**_'What kind of bullshit is this' she thought, Burn launched into the air and stood about 4 feet above her, arms crossed. The moon reflecting in the background, and with her physical change also comes an attitude change._**

****

**_"Good to see you again sister…." Burn said as Desiree looked up at her,_**

****

**_'No…'_**

****

******

Desiree was breathing heavily now as Burn got closer, her eyes were hard as ice. Burn got closer, as Desiree's heart beat faster. Burn held up a fire ball in her right hand as she stared right into Desiree's eyes, Desiree fell back landing on her butt on the roof. Sweat beat down her face as she stared into Burn's cold black eyes.

****

******

**_"STOP...IT!" she yelled_**

****

**_A huge blue bubble exploded it self around her, bouncing Burn's fire ball off it and back at her it connected with her, getting her in the stomach. Making her fly into the wall where the door to the roof top was, Burn was covered in the rubble._**

******

**_Desiree was on her knees face down as a change came over her the light from the moon fed her power as she changed. Her muscles bulged her hair grew longer; down to her knee caps(woah that's long hair) turning from her black blue streaked hair to a dark blue, darker then Willow's. Her back arched as water coloured blue wings sprang out, the moon's light sparkled around her, her eyes were closed. Then a blast shook the building, as Burn emerged from the pile of rubble she was in, fire was blazing around her in anger._**

****

******

Desiree formed a spear in her hand and she threw it at Burn's heart.

****

******

**_Burn launched herself at Ice, her fist collided with Ice's they both bought their knee up at the same time. Angry black fire eyes burned into Ice cold eyes, Burn jumped up swinging her leg trying to get Ice across the face. Ice used her forearm to block it and threw a punch with her other arm to hit Burn in the stomach it connected and Burn doubled over, but she quickly recovered and jumped far away from Ice._**

****

******

Burn put her two arms above her the darkness of the night fed her power, as fire began to form in her hands. Lightening cracked in the back ground at the power of Burn. Ice was getting ready herself, water began to drip off her hand and it formed into a jelly like ball. Then in one big blast Burn hurled a stream of fire at Ice, at the same time Ice had launched a river of water at her. (Anyone watch Sailor Moon, well its kinda like Mars and Mercury's attacks facing off and colliding with each other). The collided in a blast creating a great whirlwind, bits of concrete flew up at the two women. Burn's were burned up and ones hurled at Ice were bounced away. Sweat beaded down the sides of their faces.

"Give it up Ice your never going to win!" Burn called

******

**_Ice lifted herself up, she tried to flapped her wings but it was impossible as the building caved fully covering both Kyle and her in the rubble._**

******

Desiree shot up in bed startling Kai awake. Desiree looked at Kai's face then at his hand on hers. He quickly removed it and got up.

"I'll go tell the others your up" he said and quickly left the room.

******

Burn looked down at Cassie as she raised her head to look at her.

"Do you know where you are?" Burn asked Cassie,

"No"

"Good" 

"Who the hell are you?" Cassie asked Burn

"Names Burn" Burn started "Now I got a question for you" Burn crouched down in front of Cassie. "I wanna know who is Hikari?"

"Why? She's no importance to you" Cassie said more defiance in her voice 

'Sassy' Burn thought and smirked "Your friend, Desiree kept calling me that, I wanna know who she thinks I am" Burn said and narrowed her eyes.

A/N: Done! Ohhh Burn wants some answers will she get them? Better less will she get the ones she wants? And is there romance brewing between Kai and Desiree? Next chapter up soon

~ Element ~

^_~

****

****

****

****


	4. Chapter Four Kyle Sanders the Element of...

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade or anything about but I own all my oc characters. 

**_Last time: _**

"Names Burn" Burn started "Now I got a question for you" Burn crouched down in front of Cassie. "I wanna know who is Hikari?" 

"Why? She's no importance to you" Cassie said more defiance in her voice 

'Sassy' Burn thought and smirked "Your friend, Desiree kept calling me that, I wanna know who she thinks I am" Burn said and narrowed her eyes. 

 Chapter Four – Kyle Sanders the Element of Thunder 

"Do you really want to know who Hikari is?" Cassie said, Burn nodded "Fine, Hikari is Desiree's sister, me, Willow, Desiree, and Hikari were in a beyblade team together 4 years ago. Hikari was our leader, but a few days after we had tied for first place in the Asian Tournament with the Bladebreakers, she suddenly left. Only Desiree truly knows why she left and where she went, and she refuses to tell anyone, that's all I know" Cassie said. Burn stood up, 

 "Thanks kid, in return for your info. Your get better treatment, more food, you'll be more comfortable here" Burn said and signaled to the guard to open the door. He did but as she was exiting through the door Cassie asked her a question. 

"Will you let me go?" Burn turned around to face her at the sound of her voice. 

"Not my choice, its my master" "Who is your master?" Cassie asked quickly, Burn thought there would no harm in telling her. 

"His name's Core" with that she left Cassie in her cell. 

**_****** _**

Willow and the others came into the hospital room to see a fully dressed Desiree, dressed in a black tank top with a black vest on and black cargo pants. She was tying her shoes; she looked up to see her friends. 

 "Oh no, Desiree you get back into that bed right now!" Willow said in her mother's tone. 

"Not right now Will" she stood up "Being in the hospital is not good right now, I'm going to get Cassie back" at this Willow just got more worried. 

"Oh hell no, Des you don't know who those people are. They could be dangerous" 

"Cram it Will, I know a lot more then you about this situation" Desiree said coolly as she walked past Willow and the others. "Before I go I gotta see someone first" 

"Fine if your not going to stay then I'm coming with you, come on guys" Willow said and they all followed Desiree out. 

'Burn you're dead' 

**_ ****** _**

Burn walked up to a large steel door, on the side of the door was a handprint notification thing. She slipped her hand in it; a red line went over her hand. 

"Hand print confirmed, voice reading" the computer's dull voice said, 

"Burn" she responded. 

"Voice reading confirmed, entry accepted" 

The steel door opened and Burn stepped through. There were huge tanks about 10 feet high filled with a green liquid on either side of the room, there was a path in the middle between the long rows of tanks for people to walk through. In them were naked people hooked up to tubes, which were inserted in different points of their bodies. There were men and women around them in labs coats, with clipboards. They were examining the tanks taking notes down every once and a while, Burn hated them. They were too perfect and so organized, perferring to do things the slow and careful way, they thought that they were better then everyone else. And thought that people like Burn shouldn't be able to work with Core, for that Burn hated them and wished for a day Core would let her kill one or, if she was lucky, all of them. 

She continued walking, till she got to the back of the large room. There were two large doors one said _'Off Limits to all Personnel' _that door, only Core was allowed in; but Burn was still curious what was so important that Core wouldn't let his top assassin enter it. The door beside it was labeled _'Lab' _this door only Core and Burn were allowed in. Burn opened the door then closed it behind as she stepped in. The room was totally empty except for a something stuck out in the wall at the back of the room. Three metal arms stuck out, they were spiked at the ends and extremely sharp. Above the metal arms was a metal helmet that went over her head and stopped at her forehead, then a visor came over her eyes. There were counters on each side of the room, everything was painted white. There was absolutely no color in the room what's so ever. 

Burn grabbed a needle off the counter, it was filled with black liquid with splouches of dark red in it. She went over to the machine in the wall and inserted the needle in a small hole in the middle metal arm. She pressed a couple of buttons on the helmet, immediately the machine kicked into life, Burn stepped back. The middle arm rose and then turned so it was at a right angle, numbers and letters digitally crossed the visor quickly. Burn stepped in between the right and left metal arms, the two arms crossed together locking Burn in. The helmet lowered onto her head and the visor covered her eyes, letters and numbers still digitally crossed on the screen on the visor. The middle arm's pointed end slowly lowered to the upper part of her arm, then it quickly stabbed its pointed end into her arm. On contact her body shook with convulsions, but the arms kept her place. Then the convulsions stopped, her body was lumped over a bit. Then suddenly her black wings bursted out, her back arching as a few black feathers floated down from them as her muscles bulged. Then everything was quiet, the visor rose up off her eyes, her eyes were closed then they slowly opened. Her black eyes were darker then ever, the arms rose releasing her. She confidently got out of it, the machine set itself back to the way it was before, she smirked to herself and exited the room.

_ **********_

Desiree looked into every room, looking for Kyle. The one who had saved her life about 24 hours ago.

"Alright Mr. Sanders your free to go" a voice that sounded like a 50 year old man. Desiree looked into the room to see the guy she was looking for; Kyle Sanders, he was lying on the bed looking up at the doctor. She walked into the room and grabbed Kyle suddenly by shirt and pulled him up. Surprising both Kyle and the doctor, who began to protest but Desiree ignored him.

"Your coming with me" she said simply and lifted him off the bed and pushed him out the door, still in his hospital gown.

**_ ******_**

Kyle was slammed up against a brick wall by Desiree, she had lead him to the back of the hospital alone. 

"Now I want some answers" she said menacely, all Kyle could was nod "Who the hell are you and what do you have to do with Core" 

"Ok fair enough, first through could you…" he pointed down at her hands that were still holding him up by the shirt, she let him go and he dropped "Thanks, ok my names Kyle Sanders, used to work for Core….." Desiree's eyes narrowed at this Kyle put his hands up defencely "Ok, ok I can see you don't have a good relationship with Core, don't get bitchy on me I don't work for him anymore" 

"Anyways" he continued "The reason I was working for Core was because I need some money, he pays very well ya know; Core saw the element within me; which is thunder, I'm sure you already know that. The way I saved your ass last night..." but Kyle didn't finish because Desiree stepped closer in a angry rage, she wasn't happy right now. First that she was saved by this annoying jackoff but also because Burn had beat her that really got under her skin. Once again Kyle's hands flew up "Ok sorry, sorry, my bad hehehe lets not get hasty here Ice..."

"Name is Desiree"

"Ok.....Desiree whatever suits you hehehe" Desiree's eyebrow raised

_'Weirdo' _she thought

"Core saw the element within me and bought it out, but the way he was working was to controlling. Wanted to know where everyone was at all times, and never gave you any holidays, honestly that guys gonna have a riot on his hands when his employees what a break" Kyle said rambling on, Desiree rubbed her forehead, this guy was getting REALLY annoying.

"Kyle listen to you know where the place that Core would say; hold people like prisoners" at this Kyle smirked.

"Oh ya"

******

Core was sitting in his room in total darkness, on the arm of his chair was a cell phone he was obviously expecting a call. Then the cell phone's screen lit up as the ring filled the room. He picked it up and flipped it open putting it to his ear.

"Core" he said into the phone

"Core it's Kyle, I've got them" Core smirked.

A/N: * gasp * Kyle how dare you, betraying the gang like that you bastard. * shakes her fist at the computer screen *. Ne ways Kyle's a bad guy uhhhhhhhh I was starting to like him. Review and I'll get my chapter up faster. I NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE!!


	5. Chapter Five Speed Demon's

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade plain and simple, * plans to take over Beyblade fall out of a closet behind her * and please do not pay attention to the papers behind me.

**_Last Time:_**

"Core" he said into the phone

"Core it's Kyle, I've got them" Core smirked

Chapter Five – Speed Demon's 

A guard went down the hall of cells carrying a plate of food in his hands, going to a cell he tapped the bars. A blond popped her head up at the sound.

"Dinner" he said and opened the cell putting the tray on the floor pushed it in a little and closed the door standing in place outside of it, all the guards that were standing outside of all the empty cells began to leave. They didn't have any prisoners to look after so they left at 6:00 every night, but the guard that was standing outside Cassie's cell didn't move.

"Excuse me" she said quietly he didn't hear her "Excuse me mister" she said louder, he turned his head to look at her soon his whole body.

"Ya" he asked,

"Umm…."

"Bryan" a femaine voice said, the guard named Bryan and Cassie turned to see Clear walking towards them. "Core whats to see the prisoner in his room privately before Thunder comes back with the others" Bryan nodded and opened the cell went in and handcuffed Cassie's hands together, and gently picked her up. Cassie had noticed that about Bryan he was quite gentle even with his prisoner, Cassie wondered what a sweet guy like him would be doing working for Core. "Come on quickly you know Core's patience is short" she said quickly with a bit of impatience in her own voice.

_'Bitch'_ Cassie couldn't help thinking about Clear as she was pulled along.

****

**_******_**

****

Desiree sped down the street swerving in and out between cars, Willow, Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kyle were in a car behind her trying desperately to keep up with her.

"God how fast is she going" Kyle asked, Willow; who was driving, looked at the speed limit which was 80 km/h since they were on the highway.

"We know at lest over 80" she said and pointed to the sign. They hit a stop light which Desiree ran right through followed by Willow and the others.

"Shit!" Kyle yelled as they stopped right before they hit a green minivan, sounds of beeping horns and curses filled the cool air as cars were bunched up all around them. Willow who was the best driver they had, was getting frustrated Desiree was ahead of them by at lest a mile she was going that fast.

"What the hell man" she said yelling at the driver of the minivan. Willow fell back into her seat.

"That's it" she narrowed her eyes, taking off her seatbelt as she did.

"Oh god she's got that look in her eyes again" Max said fearfully  

"Seatbelts boys, Desiree isn't going to leave us behind again" Willow said narrowing her eyes, and slammed onto the gas pedal. Dust sprayed out from the back of the tires of her dark green convertiable. Swerving around the minivan, in the backseat Kyle stood up and gave him the finger while sticking out his tongue at the driver. Willow sped down the highway which was totally clear because of the hold up at the lights. Max and Tyson held onto each together fake crying, while Kyle held onto the back of her seat. Kai and Ray just looked at Willow and rolled their eyes, this happened all the time whenever Desiree would get ahead of her. Willow would speed up passing her, then Desiree would pass her and the whole thing would end up being a huge highway drag race.

"Umm… Willow shouldn't you be wearing a seatbelt to" Kyle said in obvious fear,

"Haha only wusses wear their seatbelts that why I told you guys to put them on" Willow laughed as she pressed harder onto the gas pedal. "There's the speed demon" Willow said pointing at a figure in front of them which was obviously Desiree.

"Who's the speed demon?" Tyson asked looking at Willow like she was mad. Willow sped up to be right across from Desiree. Desiree smirked as she looked at them beside her,

"Have fun catching up to me" she said looking more at the guys then Willow.

"Oh ya it was just peachy, having our lives in danger so you guys can have your little fun!" Tyson yelled standing up in the car which wasn't very smart because he fell back his feet sticking up, he had landed on his head on the floor of the car.

"Dumbass" muttered Kai, while the others laughed. That's when a sound they new all to well was heard, a police siren.

"Great, just what I need. I'm not stopping" Desiree said and gripped her handlebars more firmly twisting them and sped off. Willow did the same following right after her, they increased they're speed so much that they left the cop way behind.

"What are we going?" Max asked, Willow looked at the speed gage,

"About 180 km/h" she laughed at all their shocked faces, as she sped off down the highway after Desiree.

**_******_**

****

Clear walked down the hall pulling Cassie with her, she went into a room that was decorated with black walls it had a bed on the left side which blankets were blood red same with the pillows. A fireplace was placed in the back of the room two red chairs were sitting in front of it. Clear toke the handcuffs off Cassie's hands, Cassie rubbed her wrist.

"I'm really sorry" Clear whispered before she went out the door, leaving only Cassie in there with whoever was sitting in the chair by the fire.

"Don't be afraid come and sit" a male voice said from the red chair, Cassie shyly walked up to him and sat on the chair beside his, "Your Cassie correct" she nodded, "My name is Core I'm sure you've heard of me, I'm the creator of this little facility" he waved his hand in a circler motion which was suppose to include the whole mansion.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, Core leaned over and stroked a hand down her cheek.

"What else would I want with a beautiful girl like you" her eyes widen as he leaned into kiss her but was intreruputted by a knock on the door. "What!" Core said angered, the guard Bryan came in.

"Sir their here" at this Core smirked and got up,

"Don't let her leave this room" Core whispered into Bryan's ear as he passed him, Bryan nodded, the door closed and Bryan and Cassie were left alone in the room.

****

**_******_**

Desiree and the others pulled up in front of the green mansion.

"This is Core's place" Desiree said sounding unimpressed,

"Don't be fooled by the peaceful surroundings inside it's totally different" Kyle said stepping up beside her, Kai narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ok only me and Kyle are going in guys, Willow you keep the car running so Cassie can just jump into the car and you can pulled out of here, same with Kyle ok" Desiree explained, Willow and the others nodded. "Come on then" she said facing Kyle.

They ran into the mansion through the door, they came into a totally white room where they stopped and looked around. There was a door right in front of them, they ran through it quickly. Right when Desiree ran through the door, she was meet instantly by a girl with silver hair and purple streaks, Clear; who had a gun pointed right at her forehead.

"What the…" she didn't finish her sentence as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she fell into darkness.

A/N: Please review guys I need more reviews, I need them I feed on them, FEEDBACK!!!


	6. Chapter Six Challenges

A/N: Hello, I'm not dead just loaded down with homework again. Graduation is coming up and I don't have a lot of time, its weird the teacher's for some reason always have to, I swear it's a tradition for them. To always give us a double load of homework every night during the last month of the school year, I wonder if the School Board is really a cult. Where teachers go after school to think up evil plans to annoy the hell out of their classes, oh wait that's the home and school meetings hehehe my mistake.  
  
Chapter Six - Challenges  
  
"Where the hell are they, Kyle and Des have been in there for over an hour" Willow said looking at her watch, Kai signed and got out of the car. Ray stood up in the car.  
  
"Hey where you going Kai?!" Ray shouted at him leaning on the windshield.  
  
"What the hell do you think I'm doing? I'm going to get her" Kai said in a rough voice walking towards the house.  
  
"Kai hey...." Ray stopped thinking then made his decision, he jumped out of the car following him "Wait for me!"  
  
"Me too" Tyson and Max both said at the same time, jumping out of the car running after Ray and Kai.  
  
"Hey Max....Tyson, RAY!" Willow yelled standing up in the car. Ray turned around smiled cheekily and winked.  
  
"Stay in the car Will, make sure that you got the car ready for when we come out" and he turned around and waved.  
  
"What...? RAY!" but he was gone, Willow slumped down in car seat. In anger she hit the wheel, this caused the glove compartment to open. Out fell a sleek black gun, Willow's eyes widen and her mouth curved into a smile as she looked at the gun as a piece of gold. She picked it up and held it in her hands and pointed it at the house, where the guys had long disappeared into. "Hmmm the boys aren't the only ones who can have some fun" she loaded it then got out of the car. She stopped as she got an idea, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cell. Quickly dialling a number, she put it to her ear as it rang.  
  
"Hello" a rough males voice said,  
  
"Lee I need some help, its urgent"  
  
******  
  
Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max entered into a huge large white room. Tyson, Max and Ray were looking around while Kai was kneeling on the floor, he dipped his finger into a little red liquid on the ground, but just barely. There wasn't a lot of it, just little red spots probably only visible on a totally white floor like this. He lifted it up to his nose and smelt it.  
  
"It's blood" he said quickly standing up, the others turned to look at him.  
  
"What?" Ray asked as they approached him, they stood behind him looking at the floor as he pointed to the red spots of blood.  
  
"It's blood, something happened here. And I bet that it's connected to Desiree"  
  
"Huh? Do you think that Desiree could be hurt?" Max speculated, Kai just stared at the wall.  
  
"Where's the door? How do we get out of here guys?" Tyson asked  
  
"By defeating me" a voice said to them, they looked up and followed as a girl in a black suit and a red vest over it jumped down from a ledge across the top of the ceiling. She had a long black staff in her hand. She landed on her feet gracefully and stood up right her staff being held right beside her. "Core has sent me to dispose of the intruders, which means you" she narrowed her eyes at them "The name is Kaiya, female thunder element" all of them backed up as a small ball began to glow on the top of her staff, their eyes widen in fear as the ball got larger. Electricity sparks were coursing around the yellow ball of thunder, she then fired it aiming right for Kai.  
  
******  
  
She was drowning in a red pool of blood, choking she couldn't breath. Then a light shone above her, she swam towards it as she got nearer it turned into a figure that she recognised. It was Kai, then slowly it began to break that form and become another thing, she immediately recognised it as Burn. She was laughing and she quickly pulled out a gun from her vest, still laughing manically she shot Desiree right in the chest. Desiree mouth hung open in a silent scream as she floated away in the pool of blood, Burn's laughter still ringing in the air.  
  
******  
  
Desiree's eyes snapped open. It was a dream, but as Desiree knew you don't have a dream like that without they're being some kind of special meaning behind it. She had been having strange dreams for a while now, first the one in the hospital and now this one what the hell did this mean.  
  
"Ah I see you're awake" a smooth male voice said, Desiree looked up into the face of Core. "Sorry about your living quarters but there was no rooms left" when he said this Desiree toke a real look at her surroundings she was in a steel cell and was chained down by chains with handcuff things that went around her wrists. "Thought we would move you while you were in a more....stable state didn't want any blood and broken bones now do we" Desiree glared.  
  
"Where's Cassie?" she asked in a steady voice  
  
"The blond? Oh she's in my comfortable chambers" her eyes widen  
  
"If you did anything...?"  
  
"Oh don't worry about your little friend worry about yourself you seem to be in quite a predicament" he said pointing at her chains  
  
"My friends will come and find me and Cassie...." but Core stopped her  
  
"Your friends? Your friends I'm sorry but your friends aren't going to be alive to save you"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Your friends are going to die, we are going to keep you, Cassie, and find Willow and of course we already have Burn..." at this Desiree's hand clenched "What's this did I touch a soft spot? Does the invincible Desiree have a soft spot? For who Willow, Cassie, one of these guy friends of yours what's his name Kai?" Desiree looked sharply up at him "Ah you do well that's not surprising usually people who have saved your life before, you have a more liking too not surprising"  
  
"When had Kai saved my life?"  
  
"Who do you think called the EMP's and the Firefighters after the building crumbled down?"  
  
"You just love to hear yourself speak don't you?" she said fist clenching so hard that a trickle of blood was coming out.  
  
"Who doesn't? It is most unfortunate but I must leave you now, don't run away will you ha not that you can" and he walked away laughing.  
  
******  
  
Cassie looked at Bryan who was standing at the door watching her too, at the same time they looked away.  
  
"So um Bryan right do you um got anything to drink I'm kinda thirsty" Cassie asked nervously.  
  
"No sorry" he answered once again there was an uncomfortable silence. Then Cassie felt something in the back of her pocket, it was the gun that Desiree had given her.  
  
* FlashBack *  
  
"Good and Cassie" Desiree said  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Here" she said handing her a black sleek gun, Cassie looked at her in confusion "You don't know what kind of nasty stuff is out there"  
  
* EndOfFlashBack *  
  
'Maybe if I threaten him he'll let me go' she thought but then she looked at herself 'Who am I kidding I'm not Desiree I cant threaten a guy with a gun and actually sound convincing I'll probably sound like a little girl who got taking cookies from the cookie jar without asking' Cassie slumped in the big red chair 'Oh come on Cassie you can do it just point the gun at the guys head and say you'll shot his brains out if he doesn't lead you out of here come on you can do it' a second part of her brain said arguing with the other "Ya I can!" she said out loud,  
  
"What?" Bryan said from the door, Cassie put a hand over her mouth  
  
"Nothing" Bryan just shrugged and went back to standing by the door (he's doing a whole thought here ppl). Getting up her courage Cassie got up and walked towards Bryan with the gun hidden behind her back,  
  
"Huh....." Cassie quickly put the gun to Bryan's head, she squinted her eyes shut and said quickly.  
  
"Lead me out of here or I'll blow your brains out" she opened one eye and looked at Bryan. He was dumbfounded but before he could utter a word, they heard footsteps. Bryan looked at Cassie and said.  
  
"Get back to your seat before Core sees you" then he looked at her still holding the gun "And gimme that" he grabbed it and put it in his bulletproof army vest. The doorknob turned and the door opened and in stepped Core. Bryan stepped aside and bowed quickly to him.  
  
"Bryan go and lead this one back to her cell I'm not in the mood for anything" Core said with a wave of his hand  
  
"Yes sir" Bryan said and grabbed Cassie gently and put handcuffs on her wrists as he began to lead her back to her cell.  
  
******  
  
The ball came flying at them, Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max all jumped aside as the ball hit the ground. Instead of hitting the ground and blowing in up the floor absorbed the ball of thunder into it. Kaiya stood fully up and spoke in a loud intimidating voice.  
  
"Pick one to fight me, if he wins you can go pass me freely but if he loses I will kill all of you" Tyson and Max fidgeted slightly but Kai and Ray didn't flinch. "Well! Who will it be?"  
  
"I will" said Kai stepping forward  
  
"Very well, prepare to fight" Kaiya crouched low and then charged at Kai.  
  
A/N: I know I'm an evil person for making a cliffhanger when I updated so slow this time. But I can't resist hehe, now REVIEW YOU STINKY PEOPLE! Wait a minute * smells her armpit * that's me sorry hehehe. REVIEW!!!. 


	7. Authors Note

A/N:  
  
Ok guys I gotta tell ya something, I going to Ottawa for a about a week, so no updates for  
  
a week and a half. I'm going on Monday night, so I want 7 reviews for me to update  
  
PLEASE!!!. 


	8. Chapter Seven Desperate Attempt

A/N: Hey I'm finally out of school. I'M FREE FREE AS A BIRD!! * cough * excuse me that's something I shout every time school ends every year. So on with the story.

****

Chapter Seven – Desperate Attempt 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade so GET OFF MY BACK!!! Thank you

Desiree looked at the ceiling of her cell a plain blue rusted concrete. How was she gonna get out of here? She was chained to the ground by chains and only able to stand and walk a few steps before your choked back. While here Cassie was right beside her helpless and innocence she had to get her out of here if not herself but Cassie.

"So um Bryan can I ask you a question?" Cassie's timid voice asked, he turned towards her.

"Ya?" he asked back with a puzzled expression, he had blond hair like Max's with purple eyes, he's face was a silently tan colour with freckles across his nose.

"Why are you working here?"

"What do you mean"

"I mean" Cassie started gripping the bars and facing him. "That you seem like such a sweet and gentle guy I wanna know what your doing here instead of helping people like us out of here" he signed.

"I have no choice, Core is experimenting on my parents for his little project he has in mind"

"What do you mean?" Desiree stepped up into the conversation a challenging note in her voice.

"You know about the elements right" Bryan said staring at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Ya I do" Desiree said,

"I don't" Cassie said,

"Amazing you don't because you are one" Bryan smiled at her child ness.

"Huh?" Cassie said puzzled,

"Cassie if you were captured then there has to be some purpose to it. Core just doesn't capture people for the hell of it"

"He would for fucks" Desiree muttered under her breath to herself, Bryan ignored her and keep going.

"You are an element and he wants to take your element so he can put it into a newborn baby" Desiree's eyes widen.

"Bryan" she said unsure of continue the conversation "What the fuck is Core doing behind that door" Desiree said pointing to the door that leads out of the jail and into the whole mansion.

"He's growing elements into humans Desiree he's growing them under his control so that he will forever have the ultimate power of nature, Life"

******

Kaiya flew at Kai he ducked and rolled out of the way but she quickly turned and punched him in the stomach, with his lousy attempt to block. He landed on his back as she began to drill punches all over his body. Tyson, Max, and Ray watched hopelessly desperately trying to think of a way to help their friend. Then a white and blue beyblade flew at Kaiya and made a cut across her cheek, she stopped and looked up smirking at Tyson who was in his ready launch position he stood up and caught his beyblade in his hand as it came back to him. She gave one last punch to Kai's gut this made him cough and spit up a little blood.

"So are you volunteering to end up like your friend here" Kaiya said in a sweet voice of poison, pointing to Kai. Tyson heisted before answering, he squared his shoulders and stood up as straight as he could and said.

"Ya I am"

"Well the little beyblader has a backbone" Kaiya said as she slowly began to walk towards the three of Max, Ray and Tyson, pushing Kai aside by her foot. But she stopped when she felt something in the back of her head, she frowned and looked behind her out of the corner of her eye. There stood a heavy breathing Kai who had a gun pointed to the back of her head. "Well are going to shot me or not?" she asked turning around so it was facing her forehead now. Kai pulled back the hammer (the thing on the back of handguns so you can shot), his finger itching closer to the trigger and as he was about to pull it.

"Kai wait" Tyson's voice said to him, Kai looked angrily over at him.

"What?"

"Don't kill her"

"Why not?" he said facing her again, Kaiya smirked

'Fools' she thought, and quickly she bought out her hand and grabbed Kai's arm and twisted it making the gun fly out of his hands into the air, the air seemed more heavy as time seemed to slow down as they all watched the gun fly up and then she caught it, smirking. "Here's some advice boys never cease to kill someone who can kill you faster" and she pointed it at Kai, but she looked side ways as a bullet came flying at her she hissed and jumped up onto the ceiling and then vanished. All four looked around for her but found no trace.

"Where did she go?" Ray asked, but a cry of pain silenced they're question, they looked in the direction of the cry and found Kai on the ground clutching his stomach eyes wide open in obvious pain. "Ah shit" Ray swore and they ran over to Kai.

******

 A stunned silence hanged in the air around the three at the words of Bryan.

"You can't be right" Desiree began her fists clenched "That's not possible!" she yelled at him. 

"It is, I'm sorry but its true I've seen them do it with my own eyes" Bryan said quietly his head down. Desiree whirled around in anger and punched the wall making a small crack in the cement, her chains were nearly pulled out of the cement. She turned quickly back around facing Bryan.

"How do they do it?" she asked impatiently, she was seething with anger.

"I can't tell you I've already told you too much, if someone finds out...." but Desiree cut him off.

"Stop being such a coward! You have free will don't let yourself be played around like a puppet, have pride to stand up for what you believe in no matter if the odds are totally against you!" Desiree said, she was seething with so much anger and she didn't know why. Maybe because her sister was an evil bitch and Cassie and her were stuck in this cell being forced to wait till Core figures out what to do with them. Bryan stared at Desiree with an expression of admiration.

"I wish I was like you, strong and proud but I can't its too dangerous for any of us" he bowed his head and turned his back on them. A silence again fell on the three, no one moved for a good 10 minutes till a small shy voice spoke up.

"Bryan please help us" Cassie's small voice said, "You don't have to stay here you can come with us its better then standing here all your life being used by Core. You could either come with us and take your chances or stay here and have no real life" she finished quietly. Bryan made no sound but he turned around and stared at her into her baby blue eyes then he made his decision in one quick second. He toke out a key and put it in the lock. He opened the door and undid her chains, the minute he did he was tackled by Cassie making him fall on the hard ground on his back.

"Thank you Bryan" Cassie said once she released him from her bear hug. Then a loud siren sounded off. "And that would be the cue for us to leave"  Cassie joked giving him a cheeky smile. He smiled back, they heard a cough and they both looked at Desiree.

"Excuse me but um I'm the one still in the cell" Desiree said sarcastly, 

"Oh sorry" Bryan said and quickly got up to unlock her cell and toke the chains off.

"Thanks now let get going" she said and ran out of the cell and towards the door out of the jail part of the mansion. But she didn't get far as she was just to the door, Burn jumped down and kicked Desiree across the face, landing with her right leg stretched out to its full length and her other one in a right angle position a smirk on her face as she watched Desiree stumble back form her kick. Desiree recovered and looked back at her.

"Well hello we meet again" Burn said smoothly, one hand was stretched out farther then the other about an inch and a half more. And something was different about her instead of her regular length nails her nails were increased to about 20 cm long and they were pointed and sharp. But strangely her wings were not out.

"Speak of the devil" Desiree said with a trace of disgust, great they weren't getting out here as easy as she thought.

A/N: Finally I'm done that toke so long ppl when you've got slight writer's block it's hard. Review! NOW! Hehe please.

~ Fires_Destruction ~

^_~


	9. Chapter Eight Round Two

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade; simple good now leave me alone so I can make plans to take beyblade over.

****

**_Last Time:_**

Kaiya raised the gun pointed at Kai, but she looked side ways as a bullet came flying at her she hissed and jumped up onto the ceiling and then vanished. All four looked around for her but found no trace.

"Where did she go?" Ray asked, but a cry of pain silenced they're question, they looked in the direction of the cry and found Kai on the ground clutching his stomach eyes wide open in obvious pain. "Ah shit" Ray swore and they ran over to Kai.

**********

"You are an element and he wants to take your element so he can put it into a newborn baby" Desiree's eyes widen.

"Bryan" she said unsure of continue the conversation "What the fuck is Core doing behind that door" Desiree said pointing to the door that leads out of the jail and into the whole mansion.

"He's growing elements into humans Desiree he's growing them under his control so that he will forever have the ultimate power of nature, Life".

**********

"Thanks now let get going" Desiree said and ran out of the cell and towards the door out of the jail part of the mansion. But she didn't get far as she was just to the door, Burn jumped down and kicked Desiree across the face, landing with her right leg stretched out to its full length and her other one in a right angle position a smirk on her face as she watched Desiree stumble back form her kick. Desiree recovered and looked back at her.

"Well hello we meet again" Burn said smoothly, one hand was stretched out farther then the other about an inch and a half more. And something was different about her instead of her regular length nails her nails were increased to about 20 cm long and they were pointed and sharp. But strangely her wings were not out.

"Speak of the devil" Desiree said with a trace of disgust, great they weren't getting out here as easy as she thought.

Chapter Eight – Round Two 

****

Burn smirked as she began to walk towards the three.

"Leaving so soon, you just got here you can't leave yet" Burn said, a smirk playing on her lips. The three began to back up,

"What's happen to her?" Desiree whispered to Bryan over her shoulder,

"It must be a transformation caused by her element"

"So how do I stop it?"

"I have no idea"

_'Great'_ Desiree thought. _'We're in total shit'_

"Ya you are in total shit" Burn's smirk grew wider. "And no one is getting out of here alive"

"Cassie, Bryan get out of here. Bryan I'm sure you know another way out" Desiree told them while still keeping her eye contact on Burn. Bryan nodded and gripped Cassie's arm, but she wouldn't go.

"Cassie come on, we have to go now"

"But...."

"Now! Come on, Desiree can handle this" Cassie reluctantly followed him, as he pulled back where they came. A door was in the back, they went through it.

_'I just hope they wont run into anyone' _Desiree thought

(Ok I'm using a song here for the fight coming, so right now in the story "Straight out of Line" by Godsmack starts now)

"Oh don't worry about them, I think your the one who's gonna need the help"

"Ya we'll see about that". 

Both crouched down and lunged at each other. Desiree paused in the air then came down, hitting Burn on the head with two fists together. Burn quickly retaliated with a kick to the stomach, Desiree tried to block but was too slow. Then she spun around, getting Desiree in the arm with a slash, and then with her other hand across the cheek. 

There's no reason 

****

**_There's no compromise._**

****

**_Changing seasons,_**

****

**_Living the high life._**

Desiree growled

"Ahh baby got a boo boo here let aunt Burn make it better" and she kicked her across the face. Then they went into a fury of punches and kicks. Then Desiree just had it, she blocked her next punch and uppercuted her and then two punches across the face one each of her hands. Then she kicked her in the gut sending her flying and crashing into the door, knocking it down, she laid there not getting up. 

**_I don't know you,_**

****

**_So don't freak on me._**

****

**_I can't control you,_**

****

**_You're not my destiny._**

****

Desiree walked over to Burn, she knelt down beside her body. Her eyes were closed and she looked dead, Desiree looked down at her suspiciously as she walked over her body. Then Burn's leg shot out and tripped Desiree, sending her face first into the floor. But Burn caught her and threw her into the wall. (Ok if anyone has the song "Straight out of Line" by Godsmack, listen to it while your reading this the fight will be a lot better)

**_Straight out of line,_**

****

**_I can't find a reason._**

****

**_Why I should justify,_**

****

**_My ways._**

****

Burn then began to walk over to where Desiree was in the wall.

"Now come on I was expecting better from you, you didn't seriously think throwing me into a door could kill me now did you" Burn said, pulling Desiree's head out of the rubble. Blood was seeping out of the top of her head, now smeared into her head, she looked like she had red hair and not black. "What would your dear sister think of you now"

"You leave her out of this"

"Why should I, I am her" she then let her head drop. She then began kicking her in the back, Desiree made a small cry of pain as she heard a crack. "Whoops, broke your back so sorry". Desiree grabbed a piece of the concrete wall that was breaking every single time her body was thrown into it, and crushed it. Burn then grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall, again, and again. Desiree then just threw her head back and screamed as blue wings once again sprouted from her back, her hair turning from black to blue, but the red blood was still in it.

**_Straight out of line,_**

****

**_I don't need a reason._**

****

**_You don't need to lie,_**

****

**_To me._**

****

Burn stepped back about 5 steps, her mouth slightly open then it formed into a smirk.

"Finally come to play again" Ice said nothing, came up and bashed Burn across the face. She then kicked her underneath the chin making her fly through the concrete wall by the hole that Burn created when she bashed Ices head against it so many times.

Ice flew in through the same hole to see the room they were in was a huge room with giant tubes all around, and Burn had crashed into one. A naked man was on top of her, she swore and pushed him off her and began to get up.

_'I better get out of here, right now my friends are more important. I'll see you another day'_ Ice thought and then flew back in through the hole.

(Song ends)

**********

Tyson and the others ran over to a bleeding Kai.

"We've got to get him out of here, I'm sure Desiree and Kyle can handle getting Cassie out" they all nodded quickly agreeing. They picked Kai up and carried him out. As soon as they got out, 2 car pulled up one having Li, Mariah in one, the second one had Gary and Kevin in it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ray asked his old team,

"Will called thought you could use some help" Li said going over to them, he looked down at Kai "Looks like she was right"

"Where is Will anyway?" Ray asked again concerned,

"I don't know she must be in there" Li said pointing to the house,

"Shit" Ray said underneath his breath "Guys get Kai to the hospital right away"

"I don't think that will be a good idea, docs ask questions" Li said,

"Well then get them to the house quickly" and then Ray ran back into the house. 

"Ray!" Mariah called but he was gone.

"Guys!" a girlish voice called, everyone turned to see Cassie running towards them. With a strange guy behind her.

"Cassie!" Max said, she came and jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. She then let go and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to her friends. Max blushed and coughed, trying to get all the smirking faces not directed on him.

"Who is this?" Tyson asked pointing at Bryan who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"This is Bryan he helped me and Des escape", everyone came and shook his hand, patted his back when they didn't even know him.

"Uh thanks"

"Hey don't be so shy you're with friends now" Max said slapping him on the back,

"Wait a minute Cass you said you and Des, so where is Desiree?" Tyson asked,

"She's still in there fighting this women who attacked her" they responses were quieted as Kai coughed and spilled blood over the back of Willow's backseat.

"We've got to get him back to the house and quick"

"But guys what about Ray, Will and now Des" Mariah asked concerned. Tyson, Max, Cass all turned and smirked at each other. 

"Leave her a car, her motorcycle and she'll be fine" that done, they all piled into the cars and sped off back down the high way. One car was pink, Mariah was driving that one and then Li was driving the car with Kai in it, Will's.

**********

Ice flew as fast as she could, looked down and saw someone she never thought to see, Willow.

_'Is she trying to get herself fuckin killed' _Ice thought and swooped down picking Willow up by her waist. She gave a small squeal of surprise then looked at who picked her up.

"D...es...iree" Willow said unsure, Ice turned her head and gave a small smile.

"What's up Will?" Willow stared at her, looked over her crystal blue wings her blue hair her blue outfit, blue everything.

"Nice makeover"

"Thanks, anyone else in here because I do recall telling you to stay out of the house" Ice said looking down at her, dodging a beam she almost hit.

"Hey, I just can't resist a bit of fun" Willow said smirking

"You sound like me.....stop it" Ice said back, smiling at her.

"Oh and I think the guys are in here"

"What!.....great" Ice scowled, then Willow looked down and spotted a familiar spiky black haired guy by a door looking around.

"Hey Ray!" Willow called as Ice swooped down and picked him up around the waist as well as ducking through the door.

"What's up Ray?" Ray's mouth fell slightly open as he looked at Will, Des, and then the floor.

"Uhh..."

"I'll explain later" Willow said, that's when a too familiar fireball exploded just in the place where they once were.

"What the hell was that?" Ray asked taking a quick look back,

"That would be Burn, bitch extraordinaire" Ice answered, "Guys hang on" and Ice sped up and did a swift turn through another door. I fireball came at them she dodged it as Burn shot more and more at her. Ice dodged them all as Will and Ray hung on for dear life. Then they came to another door but it was closed. "Shit! Guys close your eyes were gonna ram it" she said fast, they put their heads down and smashed through it at top speed and then went through another door. The fireballs had stopped so Burn wasn't chasing them anymore. Ice landed and let them go, they she gave cry of pain and fell on her knees. Her hair went back to black and blue streaks, her wings moulded back into her back and her outfit went back to a one-strip tank top and black cargo pants. Willow and Ray went down to help her up but she pushed them off. "Go guys quickly get in the car and get home as fast as you can!" now Desiree said, they nodded and ran off towards Li's black car.

"Hey where did my car go?" Will asked as she hopped into the driver's seat, Ray into the passenger.

"Li must have taken it"

"Oh" and she started up the car and sped off down the highway. 

Desiree got up slowly, the transformations always took a lot of energy out of her. She walked over to her bike and climbed on, kicked started it and sped off down the highway.

**********

Burn stopped at the first door not wanting to ram it as she watched Desiree and the other two leave. She turned and landed, her wings folding back into her back. She walked back into the main area of the mansion.

"Hey Burn Core wants to see you" Kyle came up smirking, "Well what have we been doing?" Kyle asked looking her over. Her jacket was torn and the right sleeve was torn at the seam on her shoulder, her pants had various rips here and there. Her mouth was bleeding to as she glared at him, she also had a cut over her forehead.

"Taking care of the people you sent over and were suppose to take of, but you obviously didn't have the balls"

"I'm not the one gonna get shit from the boss and I wouldn't be threatening in your condition"

"Careful what you say Kyle" she sneered his name pushing past him "Don't make me drop a building on you again" she said as she passed making him growl and she walked off towards Core's chambers with a smirk on her face.

A/N: I've updated quick huh, well review this chapter see ya soon

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	10. Chapter Nine The Elements Of The Earth

**_Last Time:_**

Both crouched down and lunged at each other. Desiree paused in the air then came down, hitting Burn on the head with two fists together. Burn quickly retaliated with a kick to the stomach; Desiree tried to block but was too slowly. Then she spun around, getting Desiree in the arm with a slash, and then with her other hand across the cheek. 

Then Desiree kicked Burn in the gut sending her flying and crashing into the door, knocking it down; she lay there not getting up. 

Desiree walked over to Burn; she knelt down beside her body. Her eyes were closed and she looked dead, Desiree looked down at her suspiciously as she walked over her body. Then Burn's leg shot out and tripped Desiree, sending her face first into the floor. But Burn caught her and threw her into the wall.

Desiree then just threw her head back and screamed as blue wings once again sprouted from her back, her hair turning from black to blue, but the red blood was still in it.

**********

"Hey Burn Core wants to see you" Kyle came up smirking, "Well what have we been doing?" Kyle asked looking her over. Her jacket was torn and the right sleeve was torn at the seam on her shoulder, her pants had various rips here and there. Her mouth was bleeding to as she glared at him; she also had a cut over her forehead.

"Taking care of the people you sent over and were suppose to take of, but you obviously didn't have the balls to do it"

"Hey, I'm not the one gonna get shit from the boss and I wouldn't be threatening in your condition"

"Careful what you say Kyle" she sneered his name pushing past him "Don't make me drop a building on you again" she said as she passed making him growl and she walked off towards Core's chambers with a smirk on her face.

A/N: Hello hope you guys like this chapter, I know the fight scene in the last chapter was a little low-rated but I try.

Chapter Nine – The Destructive Elements 

****

Willow pulled up to they're house, her and Ray quickly hopped out of the car and ran towards the door. They could see that there were two cars in the driveway; she guessed Li and his team had come after all. Running through the front door Willow looked around with curiosity, no one was here. But maybe they were in the recovery chamber, trust me when your best friend is Desiree you need a recovery chamber. Waving Ray to follow her they ran through into the small study room, with Ray's help they pushed the couch in the back of the study to the side. Revealing a large rectangular trap door, Willow pulled the knob on the trap door. Her Ray quickly went down the stairs into a white plastid room; there in the middle of the room was all the guys crowded around the hospital type bed in the middle of it. And lying on the bed in pain was Kai, breathing heavy and coughing up blood. They quickly ran up to join everyone.

"Hey you guys finally got here," Tyson said to them,

"Yaw we got held back sorry" then the whole room went silent again as Kai coughed up another bit of blood, his mouth then began to slightly move trying to get words.

"Guys wait he's trying to say something" Max informed everyone,

"Where.....i....s" he stopped hit with another coughing fit "Des....i.re..e" he finally finished,

"Where is Desiree? That's what he's saying" Bryan said putting it together,

"Where is Desiree guys?" everyone gave Willow and Ray questioned looks.

"Umm last time we saw her she was telling us to leave"

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

****

Ice landed and let them go, they she gave cry of pain and fell on her knees. Her hair went back to black and blue streaks, her wings moulded back into her back and her outfit went back to a one-strip tank top and black cargo pants. Willow and Ray went down to help her up but she pushed them off. "Go guys quickly get in the car and get home as fast as you can!" Desiree said, they nodded and ran off towards Li's black car.

**_~ End Of FlashBack ~_**

****

"And that's what happened" Willow finished,

**********

Desiree pulled into the driveway and clumsily got off her bike, she stumbled in walking to the door and put her hand on the knob. She turned it and pushed the door open with as much might as she could and tripped and landed on the floor. She grabbed the sofa that was near by with her right hand and slowly pushed herself up, kicked the door close with her foot. From all the sound she was making, they would know she was here, unless they were in the soundproof recovery chamber. She used the various furniture to support her weight and make herself walk through the living room and towards the study, the trap door was open so she guessed they were down there, but she didn't know why. Cradling her right side, she stepped carefully down the steep steps, but her foot got stuck between one of the wooden steps and she tripped and rolled face first down the stairs. She landed on her side and this made her give a cry of pain, then she felt two people lift her up one on each arm. It was Max and Tyson and she pushed them off, saying she could walk on her own. They shrugged and followed behind her just in case she needed their help again.

Desiree walked into the recovery chamber to see everyone huddled around one bed.

"Hey guys" she said to them, everyone turned around and looked at Desiree and they all smiled.

"About time you got here" Willow said,

"Ya sorry I got held up" she then turned her attention towards the bed "Who's on the bed?" she asked,

"Kai" Cassie said with concern "Al through we don't know what happened?" everyone turned to Ray, Max, and Tyson raising their eyebrows in a silent question.

"Well we got into building..." Ray started,

"After I specifically told you not to" Desiree said,

"Hey we thought you guys could use our help. Anyways that's when we were attacked by this women named Kaiya"

"Female element of thunder" Bryan said so everyone knew who it was.

"Right" Ray said continuing "She challenged one of us to a fight and Kai toke it and..." he waved his hand at Kai who's eyes were closed and breathing heavy "Here's the result"

"What was the fight like?" Desiree asked in question, looking at Kai's wounded side that was bleeding,

"Huh?" Ray said in wonder turning his head to her.

"I wanna know what she did that would make this type of wound just in case she put poison in him or did something special to make it continue bleeding like this"

"Well I guess the battle went like this"

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

****

"The name is Kaiya, female thunder element" all of them backed up as a small ball began to glow on the top of her staff, their eyes widen in fear as the ball got larger. Electricity sparks were coursing around the yellow ball of thunder, she then fired it aiming right for Kai. Kaiya flew at Kai he ducked and rolled out of the way but she quickly turned and punched him in the stomach, with his lousy attempt to block. He landed on his back as she began to drill punches all over his body. Tyson, Max, and Ray watched hopelessly desperately trying to think of a way to help their friend. Then a white and blue beyblade flew at Kaiya and made a cut across her cheek, she stopped and looked up smirking at Tyson who was in his ready launch position he stood up and caught his beyblade in his hand as it came back to him. She gave one last punch to Kai's gut this made him cough and spit up a little blood.

"So are you volunteering to end up like your friend here" Kaiya said in a sweet voice of poison, pointing to Kai. Tyson heisted before answering, he squared his shoulders and stood up as straight as he could and said.

"Ya I am"

"Well the little beyblader has a backbone" Kaiya said as she slowly began to walk towards the three of Max, Ray and Tyson, pushing Kai aside by her foot. But she stopped when she felt something in the back of her head, she frowned and looked behind her out of the corner of her eye. There stood a heavy breathing Kai who had a gun pointed to the back of her head holding his stomach. "Well are you going to shot me or not?" she asked turning around so it was facing her forehead now. Kai pulled back the hammer (the thing on the back of handguns you pull back so you can shot), his finger itching closer to the trigger and as he was about to pull it.

"Kai wait" Tyson's voice said to him, Kai looked angrily over at him.

"What?" Kai's hoarse voice said in an anger tone

"Don't kill her"

"Why not?" he said facing her again, Kaiya smirked

_'Fools'_ she thought, and quickly she bought out her hand and grabbed Kai's arm and twisted it making him drop his gun. And she caught it, smirking. "Here's some advice boys never cease to kill someone who can kill you faster" and she pointed it at Kai, but she looked side ways as a bullet came flying at her she hissed and jumped up onto the ceiling and then vanished. All four looked around for her but found no trace

"Where did she go?" Ray asked, but a cry of pain silenced they're question, they looked in the direction of the cry and found Kai on the ground clutching his stomach eyes wide open in obvious pain. "Ah shit" Ray swore and they ran over to Kai.

**_~ End Of FlashBack ~_**

****

"And that's pretty much it, and we were forced to exit the building to get Kai back here" Desiree nodded at Ray's response.

"But I still don't know how she could have caused him a bleeding wound when all she did was punch him millions of times" Desiree said frustrated,

"Maybe I can help with that" they heard a voice behind them,

_'Wait a second that voice is familiar' _Desiree thought and turned to see women with purple hair and silver streaks. Just like an instinctive movement, Desiree bend down at her ankle and pulled out a gun from its holder she always had on her. "Who the hell are you?" Desiree asked aiming the gun at the women's heart.

"My name is Clear and I've come to help you guys out" then Clears attention went to Bryan who was standing by Cassie and Max.

"I see you've ditched the Core life too huh?" she said to him, Cassie turned to Bryan.

"Do you know this women Bryan?" she asked,

"Ya she's an element but I don't know what one she's also the head of the guards"

"I can help you save him" Kaiya said her head pointing towards Kai on the table, but Desiree kept the gun aimed.

"How can we trust you, how do we know your not with Core anymore. That you're not going to do something to him"

"You seem very concerned about him Desiree" Clear said a smirk tugging at her mouth, Desiree glared.

"I am concerned because he was my responsibility"

"Tell me do you know anything about the elements except your own or your friends" Clear said she could tell she was gaining the upper hand. Desiree stayed quiet. "Then your just going to have to trust me so I can fix whatever the hell is going on with him" everyone waited for Desiree's response but she stayed quiet, thinking in her mind wither or not to let this women treat Kai. "If you need more convincing here's something I got from Core's files" she slid a small computer disc to her.

"Bryan here hold the gun to her if she does anything out of line, don't hesitant to kill her" Desiree instructed Bryan, he stepped up and she gave the gun to him. "I'm going to look through this quickly" she went to the back of the room, where there was a computer for looking up info on diseases and cures for them. She put the disc into the A: drive. A document came up and it showed pictures of various people using what Desiree looked like was their element, one was using a bolt of lightening another was a man using a fireball on a tree. There were a picture of each person who they knew of was an element, and had caught them doing it using their power. And under each picture was an explanation on the person, the element, attacks everything.**__**

****

Elements of the Earth

Fire

****

Description: A destructive force unlike anything, this element is extremely hard to control without corruption of the mind. Fire is one of the most predatory and dangerous of the elements, it will kill without regret and has disrespect for life. Fire stands for anger. 

****

**_Rivals: Life, death, possibly water. _**

****

**_Special about this element: When fire has just had a close friend/family member die, it will be enraged and cause disasters unlike any other. This element is known as the "Fire Demon" for it's cunning abilities and killing nature. Fire is not easily contained and once you mess it up fire will forever seek the most horrible revenge that it can think of on you._**

****

**_Emotions: This element's attitude and emotions are the same in both male and female fire elements. They will be independent, fiery, strong-willed, extremely angry, and very cautious of the ones they do not know; sometimes the person with this element has such paranoia about people being untrustworthy that they cannot feel for others. Also the males specifically are very passionate. _**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: It has the ability to control and create fire, making attacks like "Spit Fire" or "Fire Rage" and "Flame Wall"._**

****

**_Friends: Water, female thunder, darkness, death_**

****

**_Enemies: Wind, love, earth, male thunder, light_**

****

**_Water_**

****

**_Description: Water is an element that is relatively calm and can be quiet. But if provoked in the right way, water can rival the force of fire. Water stands for cleanses._**

****

**_Rivals: Life, fire, death_**

****

**_Special about this element: Fire and water are usually quite close; it has been recorded that these two elements will show up in family members, wife and husband or very close friends. Water is the part of the group that keeps fire's destructive nature in control. Fire is a lot of times the protector of the two._**

****

**_Emotions: Female: Calm and serene Male: Quiet and sensitive_**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: It has the ability to control any type of liquid. It is also able to freeze anything therefore creating attacks like "Ice Spear", "Water Vortex" and "Ice Shield"._**

****

**_Friends: Earth, wind, fire, light_**

****

**_Enemies: Darkness, death, thunder, love_**

****

**_Wind_**

**__**

**_Description: Wind is the element that most people do not recognize as powerful. Wind stands for calmness._**

****

**_Rivals: Love, thunder, fire, water, earth, light, darkness, life and death._**

****

**_Special about this element: This element has not show up in a human for 50 years._**

****

**_Emotions: Female: Sweet, caring Male: Funny and sweet_**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: Wind controls the skies of the earth. Wind can create great and powerful winds and has control over the weather. Has attacks like "Wind Slice" and "Falcon Sweep" that allow it to easily win against anything. _**

****

**_Friends: Love, water, earth, light_**

****

**_Enemies: Darkness, death, fire, thunder_**

****

**_Earth_**

**__**

**_Description: Earth can be very destructive; but it does not have the destructive nature of fire, earth is destructive at a last result. Earth stands for strength._**

****

**_Rivals: Fire, life, death, and darkness_**

****

**_Special about this element: Its defence power is the strongest of all 10 elements. No element can surpass this element's defence power not even life or death. Earth stands for strength._**

****

**_Emotions: Female: Strong-willed, persistant Male: Forward, defensive_**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: Its abilities include control over forests, or any type of greenery. It can attack from under the ground making it a very unpredictable element. Its attacks include "Vine Wrap", "Earthquake" and "Leaf Web"._**

****

**_Friends: Water, wind, love, light_**

****

**_Enemies: Fire, darkness, thunder, death_**

****

**_Life_**

**__**

**_Description: The most powerful element of all 10 elements. Life is an element that you do not find in one person, only through the combination of fire, water, wind, and earth will the life element be formed. Life stands for prosperity._**

****

**_Rivals: Possibly death _**

****

**_Special about this element: Al through life may be the most powerful element it cannot create or bring someone back to life alone. Only when all 10 elements come together can this happen. Also when this element is formed it will create an entire knew being with a mixture of the element's emotions and personality's traits plus the looks of each element it combined with. Also this element has only shown up once since the beginning of time._**

****

**_Emotions: Both male and female have the same type of emotions in this element. Extremely proper, unafraid, calm is a born leader._**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: This element's ability's and attacks are extremely powerful because in combination of fire, water, wind, and earth the element will gain every single attack of these four element's. It also has one of it's own unique attack. "Life's Trials" this attack has been only recorded being seen once, the only thing we know about it is its name._**

****

**_Friends: ? Not enough is know_**

****

**_Enemies: ? Not enough is know_**

****

**_Thunder_**

**__**

**_Description: The thunder element is a weather effect; it is therefore weak against the wind element. Thunder stands for swiftness._**

****

**_Rivals: Wind, fire, life, death, light and darkness_**

****

**_Special about this element: This element is extremely good at hiding its real objectives_**

****

**_Emotions: Female: Confident, possibly can rise to cocky, quiet Male: Sometimes can be extremely annoying, funny, cocky, and manipulative._**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: Thunder's ability to control thunder and lightening comes from the ability to manipulate the weather patterns. But this can be easily countered by wind. Al through he is weak against wind he is extremely powerful against water. Thunder has attacks like "Thunder Punch", and "Lightening Strike". Thunder has very weak defence that is why it always attacks from a distance._**

**__**

**_Friends: The female thunder has two friends, Fire and darkness. The male thunder has none._**

****

**_Enemies: Fire, darkness and death_**

**__**

**_Darkness_**

**__**

**_Description: An element that strikes when you lest expect it, this element's main focus on attack is stealth and the element of surprise. _**

****

**_Rivals: Fire, water, life, death, and light_**

****

**_Special about this element: Can make a person instantly evil and if you are hated by this element it can make you relive dark events of your past that you would rather forget. This element has not shown up in a person with a good lifestyle or happy childhood. Darkness stands for patience._**

****

**_Emotions: Male and female have the same type of emotions. Very secretive, smart, patient and confident. They also tend to have different motives then the ones they are suppose to be following as their master, the secretive part of the element allows them to have the knowledge when, who and how to choose as its allies._**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: It has attacks like "Shadow Blanket". Also "Black Sphere" where a huge ball is hurled at the person and if it hits their heart the person will instantly become evil, the only antidote to this is the love element's kiss. _**

****

**_Friends: Death, fire, water_**

****

**_Enemies: Love, wind, earth, light, thunder_**

****

Love 

**__**

**_Description: One of the most loved elements, this element does not hate anyone. No matter if you are pure evil, love will somehow see the good in you and try to bring it out, this elements friendliness is a lot of times what gets it killed. Love stands for feelings._**

**__**

**_Rivals: Wind, thunder, light, darkness, fire, water, earth, life and death._**

****

**_Special about this element: Its kiss heals all evil, and if you are loved by this element. You will live an extremely happy life, and everyone that you love is showered with the same thing. The love element hates to fight and argue._**

****

**_Emotions: Female: Sweet, loving, sensitive, happy Male: Quiet, shy, sensitive, caring_**

****

**_Attacks and Abilities: Since the love element does not enjoy to fight it only has one ability, it has control over other people's feelings and can make someone see something in their life that they constantly deny but shouldn't._**

****

**_Friends: It will try to be friends with everyone but the only ones who will accept her are – Wind, life, light and earth._**

****

**_Enemies: Fire, water, darkness, death, thunder_**

****

**_Death_**

**__**

**_Description: This element is the only one of the 10 elements who has a chance of rivalling life. Death stands for hate._**

****

**_Rivals: Life_**

****

**_Special about this element: This element can only be friends or hang around an element or else they will try to kill them, the death element hates people without elemental powers. If you are hated by this element you will wish you were dead, it will make your life a living hell. If you are loved by this element you will be given immortality and safety from any pain by also will not able to feel emotions like, love, happiness, or excitement only hate, lust, and anger._**

****

**_Emotions: Male: Angry, harsh, lustful, smart Female: Cocky, angry, bitchy, dark cannot see good in anything, very cunning._**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: One of death's ability's are that they can never die unless they are killed by the life element. No other element can kill it, or survive against it in battle. One of its attacks is "Black Fire", "Hell's Demons" and "Hate's Lust"._**

****

**_Friends: Fire, darkness, thunder_**

****

**_Enemies: Water, earth, wind, love, life, light_**

****

**_Light_**

**__**

**_Description: One of the most beautiful elements, light is the keeper of all this happy and innocent in the world. Light stands for innocence._**

****

**_Rivals: Darkness, fire, water, life, death_**

****

**_Special about this element: It is a very naive element, it will let someone into it's home if they are weary, hungry, if they need a place to sleep and will even lend cash without expecting it back in return._**

****

**_Emotions: Female: Naive, shy, quiet Male: Sensitive, quiet, shy_**

****

**_Attacks and Ability's: Like the love element, light does not like to fight and only has one attack for protection "Fallen Angels". _**

****

**_Friends: Wind, love, earth, water, life_**

****

**_Enemies: Darkness, thunder, fire, death_**

****

**_*Note* These many not be the only elements some of them may have to still be discovered, use extreme caution when dealing with the elemental powers of the earth. Many things about these elements are still being discovered and evolvement in each stage of an element's life are still being experimented on._**

Desiree stared at the screen, then turned in her seat, got up and walked up back to Bryan.

"Give me the gun" she said calmly, he handed it over and Desiree put it back into her holder on her ankle. "How did you get this information?" she asked.

"It was easy since I know that building inside and out"

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

****

Clear watched leaning on a wall in the shadows as Burn walked passed Kyle towards Core's chamber. She waited till the enraged thunder element went off probably to take his frustration out on some hoe by beating her and then fucking her to death. She moved quietly, her footsteps making little sound as she stole across the hall towards the door that led to the main research room. Sneaking into the room Clear was happy to see it was deserted, she had to move quickly before anyone came back. She slipped a disc into one of the computer's drives and loaded up every single research document the Core industry had, she clicked "**Download onto disc". **Soon she would know everything Core had been hiding from her and time to pay him back for it all. The download was complete and Clear was ready to get out of this hellhole, but first. She went from the first computer down and started ripping out the cords and circuits of each one and then slamming her fist down on the monitor and keyboard every single computer was destroyed along with all their research. Grabbing the last computer she picked it up and threw it through a window this set off the mansion's alarm's and guards came running in. But Clear just smirked, ran for the window and dived through it rolling on the ground as she landed. She hopped into a purple car and was off down the highway.

**_~ End Of FlashBack ~_**

****

Desiree stared at Clear as she ended her story.

"Believe me Desiree that disc you're holding is the only piece of research in the world that is not altered or is untrue facts this is not a made up fantasy. You're in a war Desiree a human-race threatening war and it can't be stopped unless you know absolutely everything there is to know about it. So you can go and kill me, but you'll be killing your only true ally" Clear finished, Desiree stepped backed.

"Des..." Willow started but Desiree cut her off,

"All of you get out now" Desiree said calmly "Let Clear heal Kai"

"But...." Willow started again,

"I said now!" at her raised voice they all began to slowly file out, Desiree followed after the group. Her hand lingered on the doorframe as she looked back at Kai on the bed and whispered underneath her breath "Don't you dare die" and then walked out. Clear turned to Kai on the table and began to examine his wound.

**********

Burn walked into Core's chamber too see one of the scientist from the lab, the ones who were developing the element program. The man had a brown-hair comb over and was dressed in a white lab coat. Core was sitting in his large red chair sipping his red wine as he stared into the fire.

"Ya" Burn asked as she turned her attention to the back of the chair

"Do you know what you did?" the scientist asked her, Burn corner eyed him,

"And who the fuck are you?"

"My name is Dr. Miller I am the one who works on the wind elements" he said,

"Your point?" she asked smartly

"My point is that your constant fights with these people are destroying our experiments. Do you know what was in that tank you smashed into" he said getting angrier, Burn smirked at his obvious anger.

"No what?" she said back to him,

"The male wind element! We have been working on him for over 15 years, the wind element only shows up in two humans every 50 years!! And you have destroyed it in your reckless barbaric nature!!" the doctor was furious, and all Burn could do was smirk wider.

"Calm down old man we still got the female wind don't we" then she turned her attention to Core, "Master is this all you called me for?" she asked him, Core then without a word got up from his chair and walked up to them.

"Doctor leave"

"But Core she must be punished for her reckless behaviour...." he started,

"I said leave" Core said his black eyes piercing into the doctor's blue ones. The doctor hurried out back to his lab. With him gone Core turned to Burn. "What did you think you were doing?" he asked her darkly,

"Master they were escaping I was following your orders"

"My orders were not to attack them"

"But Thunder told me that you wished for their deaths"

"I said no such thing!" he said this and then slapped her across the face. "Think about this before you disobey me again" Burn's eyes flared as she looked back into Core's eyes. "Not get out of my sight" with that Burn turned on her heels and walked out the door, she was ready to blow. 

_"How dare he do that!"_ She thought to herself. She grabbed a guard outside of Core's room and flung him into a wall, the two other guards backed up out of her way "Fire is not contained easily Core remember that, maybe I just might wanna kill a little lap dog of yours in punishment" she smirked to herself, "Thunder your gonna pay"

A/N: Done! That was one freakin long chapter, just over 17 pages. I will never write something that long again. Now please review I already have chap. 10 written I just need 5 reviews to get it up, Ja ne

****

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**__


	11. Chapter Ten Tyson's Lost Love

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, but I do own my OC's and my friend Fighter-Kitten owns Exlim after she begged me to put him in here.

F.K: Screw you! ***Mad at how I blew her cover as a mean person***

F.D: ***Crams a sock in her mouth*** Now please enjoy this chapter

Chapter Ten – Tyson's Lost Love 

Desiree ran her hands through her hair as she stared at the microwave watching the tv dinner cook. She hope that for once it would not blow up the microwave or anything else. That's when black smoke began to rise out of the cracks of the metal box, Desiree opened the door and calmly toke the burnt to crisp dinner out the microwave and into the trashcan right by it.

'So much for dinner' she thought in vain she turned from the microwave back towards the computer she was originally reading before her stomach rumbled for food. But as she turned back the microwave burst into flames, she stopped turned back and walked past the microwave to the kitchen sink in the RC (Recovery chamber) filled a bucket up with water went over and poured it over the flaming microwave. Without a flinch or sign walked back to the computer. 

She had been up al night since Clear had came in and said that Kai was stable and would live. Apparently Kaiya had used her **_"Thunder punch"_** on Kai and every time she hit him, it would send an electrical shock that punctured some of his nerves. But Clear had a simple antidote for it, stop the bleeding and patch up the wound, a few bad nerve cells wasn't gonna stop him from living. So now Kai was sleeping and Desiree was watching him just in case anything happened, so she decided to use this time to look through the rest of the disc. She was amazed this disc had absolutely everything on it, everything about the elements to the history of each person who held the element. Desiree was reading through some guy who had the darkness element, name was "Exlim" he looked like a real hard-ass.

"Just another wanna-be pushover" she whispered to herself, her eyes began to droop but she shot awake again as she heard someone's footsteps come towards her. Desiree turned around in her seat to see Tyson coming up, Des turned back around. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep" she asked,

"I should be asking you that" he said in return,

"Ya well sleep isn't an option tonight" she said to him as she clicked to the next page. It was Burn's profile she quickly scanned the info her eyes widen as she read more. "Oh god no" Desiree whispered her eyes now wide-awake.

"What?" Tyson asked he looked over the screen pushing in beside her,

Element Name: Burn 

****

**_Original Name: Hikari Kiko_**

****

**_Element: Female Fire_**

****

**_Family: Desiree Kiko – sister, Susan Kiko – mother, father is unknown_**

****

The rest was on her abilities and other facts, but Tyson didn't care about that. It was Hikari she was alive.

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

****

Tyson stepped through the trees, pushing all the branches that got in his way out and trying to be as quiet as possible. He had managed to slip away from Cassie and Willow, unfortunately leaving Ray and Max to be tortured by the girl's shopping craziness, but then again it was every man for himself. Deciding that going through the crowds he would be found to easily once the four noticed he was gone, he decided to go through the grove of tree nearby also noticing that somehow Hikari had gone missing too a long time before he did probably quite experienced with the many shopping trips Cassie and Willow had. Getting caught up in his thoughts, he accidentally tripped on an exposed tree root and fell to the ground hitting his head.

"Ow damn!, stupid tree root!" he yelled at it and kicked it, making him stub his toe he jumped around holding his foot in pain muttering curses all the time.

"Yo ass-wipe wanna keep it down, down there they could be looking for us right now ya know" Hikari's sarcastic voice called out, Tyson looked up into the tree he had stubbed his toe on, to see Hikari sitting on a high tree branch calm and collected as she usually was.

"Trying to escape the terror of Cass and Will, to huh?" Tyson asked her, she jumped down and landed on her feet with ease before him.

"Ya, you get used to it after a while…..I'm gonna miss um" she said the last part so low Tyson barely heard her,

"What ya say" 

"Nothing….so where was Kai today" she asked quickly to change the subject, they began to walk through the forest grove together.

"He wanted to stay at the hotel….um do you know where we're going?" 

"Any where away from those two"

"So I take it no"

"Wow you're a smart one" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes 

"Hey Cass, Will, Ray there over here!" Max's voice ran in there ears, they swiftly turned around to see Max grinning at them "Hey guys"

"We've been spotted, run" Tyson said, and turned and run along with Hikari

"Hey guys don't worry Cassie and Willow are done their shopping" Max said to them,

"And how we suppose to believe that" Hikari eyed him suspiciously, "How do we know that you weren't brainwashed by Will and Cass's evil shopping powers to hypnotically make you do there bindings, which includes lying for them" Hikari rambled still eyeing him,

"Because I would never brainwash Max he's to cute" Cassie said and pinched his cheek like, a grandma would do a grandson, obviously joking.

"Ok I surrender you may take me in" Tyson said and held up his arms in defeat and walked towards them, Hikari looked at him in surprise

"What you surrender I never surrender" she stated proudly and put her fist to her chest,

"Come on tomboy, we got pizza and pop left over from lunch" Willow said over her shoulder as they began to walk away,

"Then again…….." and with that she run off behind them.

**_~ End of FlashBack ~_**

Hikari the fun-loving tomboy was alive he couldn't get her out of his mind after she left. Always he had wondered if she had left because of him, of what he did when they were 14.

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

****

"Come on Tyson, you can't be that bad" Hikari said as she stood in front of him, she on the ice trying to pull him onto the ice, him grabbing onto a nearby tree's trunk and holding on for dear life as she's pulling him.

"Yes I can"

"That's what Desiree said, she ended up having some of my talent if I do say so myself"

"I thought they didn't know about your skating"

"Cassie dragged us to a skating rink for my birthday last year, she doesn't know I skate but knows I like to watch skating because I watch it on the TV when I can" she said and pulled harder

"Oh ok…….NO! I won't go!" 

"Let go of the damn tree! God Tyson for a beyblader you sure are a coward sometimes"

"What!" he said and turned his head to her causing him to loose his grip this sent both rolling onto the ice, lucky neither were hit by the other's skating blade.

"And a moron too" Hikari muttered as she pushed him off her and she got up,

"Whoops sorry Kari"

"Ya ya let's get started"

"Ok so exactly how are you suppose to do this" he asked and tried to step but ended up falling on his back hitting the ice, Hikari gave a small laugh as she put her hands on her knees and bended down to talk to him,

"Listen it's just like learning to walk again....just on a slipper surface, here I'll show you" she reached out her hand and he grabbed she pulled him up, "Ok just watch my feet" Hikari toke a step on the ice, another then another, then turned swiftly around. "See it's easy"

"Ok if you say so" he toke one step he didn't fall, he toke another he didn't one more, he was on his ass, "Ow! How to you make it look so easy" he rubbed his butt, and looked angrily up at her. 

"Once you do it for as long as I have its gets easier, like riding a bike you just know it"

"How long have you been skating"

"Um about 2 years, come on I'll help you this time" she toke both his hands pulled him up and then began to skate backwards pulling him with her,  "That's good, one step at a time don't rush or you'll be down on your ass in no time" Hikari told him, she was looking at his feet to make sure he did it right, he was looking at her face. Since Tyson wasn't paying attention to his surroundings or the ice, he tripped on a bump on the ice surface and tumbled over bringing Hikari down with him.

"Shit ow fuck that's gonna hurt for awhile" Hikari said and pushed herself up(by the way she's under Tyson) which when she did came into contact with something warm on her lips, her mouth then began to move back against the other's naturally her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. The whole world seemed to stopped as the moonlight shone on the couples face, they both were in complete bliss. Her eyes then snapped open and she realized what she was doing, she quickly pushed Tyson off and run, well skated really fast to the edge of the lake, picked up her stuff and bolted for the hotel after she tore off her skates and put her shoes on of course. Leaving Tyson they're in the middle of the lake, wondering why he didn't stop the kiss and she did.

**_~ End of FlashBack ~_**

****

Nothing was right when she left, Desiree went further into her shell. Willow became more rebellious, and even Cassie had lost some of her happy spark. It was like they lost a part of themselves that couldn't be replaced with anything. Like they were one big tower that had lost it's stable base, because that was what Hikari was the base that held everyone up and when she left they fell with no one to catch them. He remembered when they first meet, she was cold to him he was just like any opponent she had encounter. He was in the way of her path to the top.

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

The Blade breakers all ran into the park looking frantically around for the girls they had planned to followed. They heard a yell and a beyblade came shooting right at them smacking Tyson right in the face he stood frozen to the spot, his face with a huge round red mark where the blade had hit him.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Dizzi said painfully

"Alright who's blade hit me!!!" picking the blade up he walked angrily in the direction the beyblade came. Soon they came into a small clearing a dish in the centre with a trees surrounding it.  By one of the trees were two girls two out of the group they was following. The girl with the baseball cap on her head was sitting down legs outstretched on top of one another she had her hands behind her head comfortably leaning against the tree. The other was girl all in black she had her arms and legs crossed leaning against the tree, both gazes on the dish. The other two were by the dish the girl with blond hair standing in a referee position, the girl with blue hair in a high ponytail standing in front of the dish. Opposite of her was a small boy about 10 years old with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey where did my blade go, it disappeared" the little boy said, Tyson came up to him. 

"Is this yours" handing the boy his beyblade

"Thanks" he said then ran off.

"Who are you" the one with blue hair asked

"Ya" agreed the blonde. Desiree and Hikari just studied him.

"First who are you" Ray asked as him and the others joined Tyson.

"Fine were tell you I'm Willow that's Cassie" she pointed to Cassie "And that's Desiree in the black and Hikari in the baseball hat" she pointed to the two on the tree.

"Now who are you" Cassie asked

"Okay I'm Tyson, that's Max, Kenny or the Chief, Ray and Kai" he pointed to each in turn.

"Their leader" Kai finished for him. Hikari scowled she didn't like this guy he was too cocky and full of himself for her taste, Kai smirked when he saw her scowl.

"Got a problem with me girl" he mocked 

"Ya I do you're an arrogonaut bastard which I don't like"

"Well we certainly use bold words for such a small girl" she growled, if anything she hated being called small.

"Care to back that up with your blade" she said stepping up to take Willow's place.

"I've got no time to waste with little girls like you, I only want to battle your leader, who is it?" he asked, the girls looked at each other and brusted out laughing, boy was he in for a big surprise. "Stop laughing, and tell me!!" yelled Kai in anger, their laughter died down, Hikari looked and him and smirked.

"You're looking at her"

****

**_~ End of FlashBack ~_**

****

Tyson chuckled oh she was fiery, tough and proud. That was what he loved about her, her difference to all the other girls he had known. When she battled him at the tournament, her fiery beauty was backed up with unmatchable skill in her beyblade.

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

****

"Ok guys these bladers have a kind of bit-beast that is very rare, they are called element bit-beasts Tyson since your batt….Tyson are you listening to me" Kenny said,

"Huh ya Chief loud and clear"

"Ok, as I was saying they are called element bit-beasts all four of those bladers on that team have one of the four elements Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind.  We already know that Desiree has Water, Willow has Earth and we are assuming that Hikari has Fire therefore the only one left is Wind which then belongs to Cassie. Are you guys getting this?"

"Ya Chief" all four(well three) said in unison, Kenny sweat dropped,

"Guys.."

"Yo Tyson I wanna win this tournament today, so could you get off your fat ass before I come and do it for you" Hikari yelled across the bowl her arms crossed.

"Boy she sure is friendly" Tyson mumbled and got up, he meet her eyes they challenged.

"ALRIGHT ITS TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT!" Jasmine yelled, the two readied their launchers Hikari still glared at him over her blade.

****

"3.."

"..2.."

"...L...LET...IT...RIP" the two launched their blades, **__**

Their blades clashed, flipped backwards and landed then charged back at each other.

"Dragfire, make his blade burn literally" Hikari said with a smirk, flames circled her blade then began a chase of cat and mouse.

"If Tyson touches that fire wall then his blade will be vaporised" Kenny said,

"Wha.." Tyson said and turned around towards Chief

"Look the only way to not become a roasted blade, is to avoid it, or put up a defence of your own that will match the power of it"

"Ok Chief I'll try, let's see Dragoon HURRICANE ATTACK!" a huge dragon rose out of Tyson's blade, a big wind cycle was hurled at Hikari's blade

'That Chief guy is getting really annoying' Hikari thought 

'Yo Kari what's the hold up I thought the mighty leader would have defeated such an amateur by now'

'Desiree I m trying to gather the info we need for Core not toy with my opponent for fun like you'

'Just finish the match before were 50'

"Alright DRAGFIRE FLAME SABER!" Hikari called to her bit-beast, the dragon launched off the ground just missing get hit by Tyson's hurricane attack, when it was about 5 feet in the air it turned around and began to drop like a missile. Flame grew around it, heading right for Dragoon.**__**

"Dragoon move out of the way!!" Dragoon moved to the right, Dragfire hit right where Dragoon just was smoke began to build up.

"We'll have to wait for the smoke to clear to see if this over or not" Brad said, but Hikari wouldn't wait for the smoke a huge fireball was hurled right at Dragoon it hit him knocking him down onto the ground Tyson's blade wobbling.

"Wha..but how can see call an attack without saying it?" Tyson asked himself,

"Tyson!, she can communicate with her bit-beast by her mind watch out" Kenny yelled,

"Her mind?"

"Yes my mind, now prepare to be burned to a crisp DRAGFIRE FIRE RAGE!!"

"What do I do....." Tyson said as he watched flames circled around Hikari and Tyson locking them in and then the fire created a dome around them, in the outside all you could see was fire.

"Welcome to my domain Tyson" Hikari said menacly and narrowed her eyes at him,

"Where the heck am I"  he said looking around,

"You are in the same place but flames are circled around you, there's no way out. Unless I want to let you out"

"Unless you want to let me out what do you mean?"

"The fire is willed by me I control it"

"You control the fire, how"

"I'm not going to tell you, you are my opponent now DRAGFIRE ATTACK!" he blade came crashing in, clashing with Tyson's blade they continued this Tyson's blade suddenly got under Hikari's and flipped it up into the air.

'Dragfire! Flame Drop!' Hikari thought to her bit-beast, flames encircled her blade heading right for Tyson's. 

"Dragoon COME OUT" his Dragoon bit-beast came out hitting her blade and knocking it off course, Hikari's blade landed then charged right back at him.

'Dragfire, show Dragoon who's the better dragon'

'With pleasure Hikari' it thought back, Dragfire rose out if his blade and charged at Dragoon. The dragons slashed at each other, slamming into the other trying to knock it down.

"Well Tyson looks like this will only be settled with my ultimate attack"

"And what's that"

"Fire Rage and Spit Fire combined together, DRAGFIRE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"

"Quickly Dragoon gather your Hurricane attack!" he yelled to his bit-beast, Dragfire reared back and began to collect energy for her attack, a giant fireball with flames shooting out of it Tyson's Dragoon had to dodge because the flames were being shoot out right at him, some even came close to hurting Tyson.

'Dragfire, don't hurt Tyson with the flames. In beyblading you only attack the blade and bit-beast not the blader'

'Sorry Hikari I will be more careful'

"Good now DRAGFIRE SPIT FIRE RAGE ATTACK"  Hikari yelled and pointed towards Dragoon,

"DRAGOON HURRICANE ATTACK!!" both launched their attacks, smoke built up no one on the outside would know what happened unless Hikari bought the fire dome down. Then Hikari's blade came flying at her she docked because she knew she can't touch he blade before a winner is called for the match, Tyson's blade landed beside him.

"Your gonna have to let me out, the battles over"

"Fine" she said, she closed her eyes and then the dome came down, everyone gasped seeing a tie.

"A tie, it's a tie, we've never had a tie before. I will leave it up to the leader's of each team wither you wish to have a tie-breaker or not!" Jasmine said, everyone in the crowd began to whispered to their friends whether they would have a tiebreaker. Tyson turned to Kai as did Max, Ray and Kenny.

"Well Kai?" Tyson asked,

"I think you should decide this Tyson" Tyson smiled, Hikari was waiting for his choice.

"Jasmine I think we are both skilled bladers, my team will be happy if we have a tie-breaker or not. I leave it up to Hikari." He said, Hikari looked at him like he was crazy

'Why the hell would he leave it up to me'

"Hikari what is your decision" Jasmine asked, she looked down in thought

'Ok if we have a tiebreaker that would mean the ppl on each team who haven't battled would have to. That would mean Cassie would have to vs. Max and I don't really think Cassie has enough power yet to beat him. It is better to tie then lose' "Jasmine my team will agree with a tie"

"ITS SETTLE THEN THE CHAMPIONS OF THE ASIAN TOURNAMENT IS THE SPIT FIRE TEAM AND THE BLADEBREAKERS". Cheers ran up through the crowds for the victors, both teams went up to the bowl it closed and both teams stood side by side. "GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR CHAMPIONS!" called Jasmine, then Tyson did something Hikari would have never thought he would do. He grabbed her hand and raised it with his, making the whole stadium cheer. Hikari looked at him confused then smiled, Hikari grabbed Desiree's hand and then so on and yes even Kai raised his hand.

**_~ End of FlashBack ~_**

****

He always wanted to know why she left, it tore him apart. Never had he had these feelings for a girl, the feeling that he wanted to wake up and see her everyday, the feeling that he wanted to make all her pain pleasure. Never and when she left no one had any idea what it did to him.

**_~ FlashBack ~_**

Desiree got back into the hotel and went to the room where all her friends were watching a movie, she turned it off and told them all the news. Max and Ray looked sad, Willow was sad and puzzled trying to figure why she would do this, Cassie cried and Tyson just stared at the back-wall. Soon everyone retreated back to their rooms for the last night before they were sent to go back to Japan.

**********

Tyson walked into his hotel room and sat on his bed instantly being pricked by something, he got up and pulled back the covers on the bed to see the pair of figure skates Hikari had left him. He looked at the figure skates a memory that would be burned into his mind forever.

**_~ End Of FlashBack ~_**

But she was different now, she was evil and a killing machine. But maybe we could get her back like Clear. It was a chance he was going to take.

A/N: I'm done for now, I've been writing a lot lately....

F.K: *Spits out the sock* Fuckin bitch

F.D: ***Punches F.K in the face making her fall over unconscious*** there no more stupid noises. ***Looks over to see F.Ks nose bleeding*** Hmmm maybe I overdid it a little oh well. *Walks off humming to herself*

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**

****


	12. Chapter Eleven Darkness Falls

A/N: I know the last chapter kinda sucked ok really sucked, too many flashbacks. But I a sure you there will be no flashbacks in this chapter. Promise  
  
Disclaimer - Disclaimers Suck!!  
  
Chapter Eleven - Darkness Falls  
  
Desiree was furious but at the same time happy. She had found her sister but in one of the worst people possible, her enemy. There was no time to wait for anyone she was going alone, turning around in her seat both her and Tyson saw Kai wasn't on the bed.  
  
"Now where the hell did he go?" she said frustrated, "Oh what do I care?" she finally reasoned, "Tyson go to sleep" Desiree said throwing on a black leather coat.  
  
"No I'm coming with you to get Hikari," he said standing up straight.  
  
'Great after 4 years he's still a love-struck puppy for her' she thought in irritation, "Tyson I'm going to break this too you very easily, Hikari is not coming back" he didn't response as she continued "She is no longer Hikari but Burn a fire-creating bitch who's sole mission is to take me, Will and Cass out. Not to come and fly into your arms the minute she sees you" Desiree didn't stop there as she saw Tyson's eyes narrow "I don't know how she knew I was her sister the first time we fought but I foolishly didn't believe her. She doesn't even remember us, she doesn't remember Dragfire her bit-beast and I don't even think she remembers about blading, about the tournament, and doesn't remember Max, Ray, Kai or you" Tyson's face became an emotionless mask, she had no idea how much Hikari had hurt him when she left or how much it hurt for him to finally hear the sick truth even through he knew it but would never admit it to himself but he wasn't about to tell her.  
  
"What are you saying then?" he asked quietly "That Hikari will never come back"  
  
"Tyson face it she is a human machine designed for one purpose and that is to kill who her master wishes dead. I'm sorry but giving up on her is for the best Tyson I don't want to see you hurt not like I was" with that Desiree turned and exited the room, leaving a very confused Tyson behind.  
  
***  
  
When Desiree moved in Max had to make a few changes (Remember it's his house), one was add the recovery chamber, a couple more bedrooms and one big artillery all in the basement. If your wondering about where he would get all the money from his mom was now President of the BBA and that paid a lot. Desiree entered into the artillery; this room was where all her weapons were kept. She grabbed an M16 assault rifle and a couple of handguns plus 4 knives. She put one knife in each boot, one more in coats and then lastly one in her hair just in case she got captured. Turning to exit she saw Kai standing there leaning on the doorway.  
  
"What?" she asked in question.  
  
"You aren't going," he answered simply,  
  
"Say's who" she smirked; he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Me"  
  
"Get out of the way Kai," she said with malice her smirk dropping to a scowl.  
  
"No not un less I go with you"  
  
"Kai you nearly got killed last time, no way are you going. Leave this to me"  
  
"Your not the only one in this house who cares about getting Hikari back" he said,  
  
"I don't care about getting her back I just what to kill her" she answered loading her M16.  
  
"She's your sister," she snorted at this comment, walking over she whispered. Her face inches from his.  
  
"I have no sister" she said in a defiant and dead tone and walked out with her M16 in hand.  
  
***  
  
'I'm not going to just stay here and let Desiree kill her, no way' Tyson thought and ran out the door looking to see where Desiree had gone.  
  
"She's already gone Tyson if you wanna know" Kai said coming out of the house behind the World Champion (Sheesh he just keeps popping up everywhere huh creepy bastard lol).  
  
"Kai what are you doing out of bed"  
  
"Don't worry about me we've gotta go come on" he said in a commanding tone and hopped into a silver convertible (don't ya just love it how I have colours that resemble their hair colours for the cars) waiting for Tyson who jumped into the passenger seat.  
  
"Let's go" Tyson said with a whole lot more confidence then he felt.  
  
***  
  
Desiree parked her motorcycle outside of Core's mansion and began to move towards the entrance.  
  
"Well, well it looks like we have some company Exlim dear" Kaiya smirked at the figure of Desiree at the man beside her. He had orange and yellow spiked hair with green eyes, his well-toned chest was covered by a black leather vest with grey cargo pants. He has a shotgun holder on his back with two handguns in the front of his pants. They were standing on top of the two-story building.  
  
"Seems so, who is she?" he asked watching Desiree with interest.  
  
"Desiree Kiko sister of Hikari Kiko" she said like he would understand.  
  
"And who is Hikari, remember I just got here a week ago" he said 'Dumb blonde' he thought referring to her dirty blonde hair with a bit of black streaks in it. (As you have guessed probably I love streaking hair).  
  
"Burn" she dragged out the name with intimidation "The single most greatest fighter ever part of the Core Cooperation"  
  
"Hmm never meet her but then again I do what to meet her sister" Exlim smirked, which Kaiya equally returned.  
  
"Then how about we give her a proper introduction to Core Corp." and the two jumped down from the building on the side and ran into the forest.  
  
Desiree was walking stealthy looking around for any surprises waiting that's when a car pulled up with Kai and Tyson in it. Hearing the wheels on the stone driveway she swiftly turned around and pointed the gun in the car's direction but lowered it seeing it was only Kai and Tyson.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" she hissed as they came walking up to her,  
  
"Nothing is wrong" Kai replied smoothly,  
  
"I thought I told you to stay at the house," she growled,  
  
"You don't order me around I go where I please" he stared right into her ice blue eyes with his amber ones. (I think Kai has amber eyes oh well). Neither was backing down with a pride as large as the universe no one would give up willingly.  
  
"Come on guys chill" Tyson said getting between them blocking each of their visions with both his hands. "Were here to get Hikari back so stop your senseless ego trips and come on" grabbing each one by the arm started pulling them towards the mansion. Kai had a pissed off expression on his face and Desiree had a surprised appearance. It wasn't everyday Tyson just took charge.  
  
"Desiree......Desiree.......if you want your sister back follow this voice" I male and female kind of voice said, her dazed air quickly to one of alert. Ripping her arm out of Tyson's grip she looked around vigilantly. Kai and Tyson both turned and watched her all her senses working in sync together. It amazed Tyson at how her hearing and seeing were so much more better them his. "Desiree come and find me" the voice came again, at that time Desiree just dashed right into the forest to the left.  
  
"Hey wait for us" Tyson called after her and swiftly ran after her trying to keep the black haired beauty in sight. Soon he also lost Kai in the night's darkness. "Where am I?" he asked himself, "Oh no I'm lost. KAI!! DESIREE!!" Tyson called with two hands by his mouth.  
  
"They can't hear you" said a voice from up high, Tyson looked up to see Clear jump down and land in front of him she stood to her full height. "Kai cares more about Desiree's safety then of yours, that is why he can not hear you" she spoke to him,  
  
"Her cares more about her getting hurt then me?" he asked pointing to his chest,  
  
"The one you love always come first, now follow me I wish to show you something" she finished turning her back and began walking to the right. It finally sank in to Tyson what she just said.  
  
"You mean Kai loves Desiree?" he asked tapping his chin in thought then smirked "Oh just think of the fun I can have with that little juicy piece of info...." but was cut off by Clear.  
  
"Come on Tyson" she said in annoyance, and Tyson jumped up after her before he got lost again.  
  
***  
  
"Where the fuck are you?" Desiree said out loud, running through the trees looking for any movement or shadows.  
  
"Right here" a male's voice said and a leg came out of nowhere to knock her across the head. Not prepared for that type of hit Desiree fell back onto her back, she saw a flash of orange-yellow hair before she was thrown into a tree.  
  
'I can't see him' she thought getting up out of the busted tree, she was a bit dazed and tired from no sleep. Swaying she tried to make a swing for a shadow in front of her but it ended up being a tree.  
  
"Hey I thought Burn's sister was suppose to be a challenge" he laughed "You can't even find me" he said mocking her, Desiree growled at his amusement of her.  
  
"Why don't you come and show yourself, coward" she said looking around ready,  
  
"Just because they have a different fighting strategy doesn't make them a..." a knee came in and connected with her stomach, she doubled over. "Coward" he finished  
  
"Who are..." she spit out a bit of saliva and blood mix "You?" she ended,  
  
"Name is Exlim pleasure to meet you" he ended in a sarcastic voice, Desiree growled. As Exlim started circling her and she began to stand up the pain becoming less.  
  
"I've heard much about you and your sister all through I've never had the chance to meet one of you until now...." she felt his hand slide across her back and then up her spine slowly "And I'm certainly glad I toke the time" and he gave a quick kiss on her shoulder. Un know to Exlim Desiree growled and since she knew definitely that he was behind her, taking advantage of his weak point she drove her elbow right into his 'tender' spot. Being completely unprepared he instinctually grabbed it forgetting about anything else including Desiree. He fell to the ground gripping his ya know, while Desiree stood over him smirking.  
  
"Big mistake rookie taking on someone like me who is clearly out of your league" and with that she ran off towards the lights of the mansion. She didn't want to fight him if she didn't have any light.  
  
Seeing the battle was over, Kaiya jumped down from up high in a tree frowning at a fallen Exlim.  
  
"Help me up" he grunted out,  
  
"Get up yourself" she said roughly,  
  
"How could I lose?" he questioned as he slowly pulled himself up.  
  
"Here's a tip Exlim. Think with your brain not your little friend here" Kaiya said patting his dick. "Now come on master's not gonna be happy" turning her back she began to walk back towards the lights of the mansion. Un beknown to her the groan of pleasure and the lust in Exlim's eyes as he followed her.  
  
***  
  
Kai looked fanatically around for any sign of movement in the trees, he saw someone flash by him a few feet away.  
  
"Desiree!" he said recognizing the body shape as he had stared at it so longingly for 4 years, he had memorized every curve and contour of her body. The figures head turned to see a friend not an enemy.  
  
"Kai come on we need to get back, where's Tyson?" he shrugged at her as he began to run with her.  
  
"I lost him 20 minutes ago"  
  
'Great' she thought turning her eyes from Tyson to her direction.  
  
***  
  
Tyson desperately tried to keep up with Clear but many times had to yell at her slow down at which she did. Soon the trees began to spread and into a clearing they came.  
  
"Here it is" she accnounced, they were standing in a large clearing that had a huge pile of rubble and ash mixed together in the centre. With no fear Clear stepped on it and began to walk through, seeing it was safe Tyson followed.  
  
"What is this place?" he asked, Clear squatted down and began to sort through the rubble and ash. She pulled out a bright red beyblade, small like for a child to use. She stood up and handed it to Tyson with no words. He looked at it with confusion but soon as he thought more and stared at the beyblade the more it jogged his memory.  
  
~ FlashBack ~ (Ok one flash_back but its a real quick one)  
  
Little 5 year old Desiree and Hikari ran through the trees to their countryside house, but saw it in flames. "No" Hikari whispered and gripped her twin sister's hand harder, as she looked upon the firefighters and policeman around the screen. "NO!!" Hikari yelled and ran toward the already to ashes house. And surprisly got through all the police; she started to dig through the ashes till she found a small brown box scorched at the ends it barely made it through the fire. Her black baseball hat encased in the box.  
  
***  
  
"Watch your step Tyson, you don't get her without a fight" Desiree said then followed after her sister. Tyson stood up and watched them go.  
  
'I don't care what you've been through Hikari I'm going to break down your shield and see the real you' he thought. Then left to find his teammates.  
  
~ EndOfFlashBack ~  
  
"And I still am going to do that" Tyson whispered to himself, but Clear did hear.  
  
'He still loves her? Amazing we could use this to our advantage' Clear thought as he stared at the red beyblade like it was it's old owner. "Tyson" Clear started jogging Tyson out of his daze "If we can lead Burn here possibly we can make her remember about who she used to be" Tyson looked at her, the beyblade then nodded. He was going to get her back.  
  
***  
  
"I'm sorry master but she got away" Kaiya said, she was the best dealing with Core, Exlim would just say something and get Core pissed.  
  
"Again!" Core stood from his chair infuriated. Kaiya hung her head.  
  
"Yes master" he sat back down at her quiet tone.  
  
"Kaiya this is extremely unlike you I must say I'm quite disappointed with you. Are you sure you were the one who lost her?" he said making sure his eyes leading over towards Exlim who's head shot up at this question.  
  
'Oh shit she's gonna nark she's gonna nark...'  
  
"Master I lost her no else"  
  
'WHAT!!' Exlim screamed in his mind but his face remained expressionless. Core turned to the guard on his right.  
  
"Dispatch Burn, it seems she is the only one who is able to handle this icy beauty" Core said as he watched on the screen in front of him a Desiree running through the trees soon joined by the man Kai. "And tell her all ones that possess no elements to kill" the guard bowed and ran from the room, he then reverted his eyes to Kaiya. "Send her to be whipped," he said to the guard on his other side the left. Kaiya's eyes widen in slight surprise but quickly narrowed.  
  
"Sorry sire but I will not be whipped"  
  
"You have no choice"  
  
"That punishment is to undermining for such a fighter as me," she said in a defining tone. Core stood up in anger.  
  
"By letting Ice go you have proven yourself to be suitable for such an undermining punishment! Do not question me again wench!" he finished then two guards came up and started to pull her out but she easily threw them off her. "Exlim restrain her!" Core called pointing at Kaiya. Exlim looked at him to Kaiya then back to Core, caught between his loyalties to his master and the urge to pay Kaiya back for her taking the blame. Finally making a quick decision he ran at Kaiya and forced her against the wall her face to the wall and her back pressed against him. He held her arms behind her back so she couldn't move.  
  
"See if I ever save your ass again" Kaiya said in a forced voice. Exlim smirked his face pressed into the back of her neck, his hands ached to run all over her and search her body for every button that drove her insane.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to that pretty little body of yours" he purred he pressed his body harder against hers, forgetting that Core was still in the room. Kaiya growled and struggled.  
  
"Exlim get her to the dungeon now!" Core yelled, nodding Exlim lead a besieged Kaiya out.  
  
A/N: Done yay!! Now I have to do another chapter for Fate and then TSDS great, other two of my stories. Here's a tip to all new writer's or thinking-of-becoming-writer's, NEVER DO THREE STORIES AT ONCE ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU ARE IN FIRST YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL IT'S HELL ON EARTH. Ok I'm done go read some other fics, Ja Ne.  
  
~ Fires_Destruction ~  
  
^_~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve A Fighting Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade the new episodes kick ass go MIRIAM!! I love her!!! Next is Osuma he's kinda hot. Go all the SAINT SHIELDS!!! Oh and everything that you don't recognize from the show is mine except Exlim the sexy bad boy, he belongs to Fighter_Kitten. You can see more of Exlim in her story Dagger's Return. THAT SHE IS TAKING AGES TO UPDATE.

A/N: I have just discovered something, I HAVE BEEN ROBBED!!! In the new episodes of Beyblade they create cyber bit-beasts in tanks and stuff like me creating cyber elements. I swear the writers of Beyblade read my story and changed it to bit-beasts from elements...........................................................................................................................................................................................Ya I know bullshit.

Chapter Twelve – A Fighting Chance 

Burn walked towards the training room for all the assassins, she had a personal one but she preferred to train with the other element fighters. That way she would know how each one was doing and put an impression on any new ones who thought they were the best. She was the best and always would be. And today they had just finished making the male fire element she also had to meet the male darkness. She wanted to meet male fire since she wanted to make sure the powers of fire are still up to standard. The whole room went quiet as she came in; she looked around with her eyes narrowed. Everyone knew that Burn only came in when she wished to test someone, no one knew when she would come in it was like a pop quiz that's why they always needed to be ready.

"Man who is that?" a 17 year old boy with spiky red hair asked a boy with dark blue hair beside him.

"That's Burn" the boy answered timidly, the red haired one's eyes run up and down her body, then he looked up to see Burn staring right at him. He smirked at her.

"So that's Burn huh?" then he spoke loud so everyone would hear "Personally I thought Burn would be a guy!" he said to the blue haired boy beside him, who the minute he said that face turned into a horrifying expression. Everything was silent it sounded like everyone throughout Hong Kong (Beyblade takes place in Hong Kong right?) could hear Burn's footsteps as she walked towards the smirking boy.

"What is your name boy?" she asked,

"Blaze and I ain't a boy" he answered eyes to slits, Burn smirked.

"Male element of fire" she said to herself and began to circle him,

"Ya what's your point"

"How long since you were made?" she asked never answering his question.

"A day why?" at this Burn stopped and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, hair falling on it but leaving space to see.

"So you can't be blamed for ignorance you have just shown me" she said, "So I guess that means I'll have to personally give you your first lesson on when you deal with my flame" she said and then swung her fist to connect to the side of his head making him slam into the ground. Everyone backed up out of her way leaving her a path to Blaze. "Never speak such disrespect to me again" she said as she picked him up by his collar then flew him into a wall.

"Burn" a voice, said, she turned and saw Kyle at the door.

"What do you want Thunder, and it better be good because I'm kind of busy" she said to him.

"Core wants you to take care of Ice and her friends" Burn turned back to where the blue haired boy was helping Blaze out of the wall.

"Rain leave she'll come after you next," Blaze said, but the boy shook his head.

"She's being called on by Core to a quick mission"

"Oh in that case, get me out of here" he responded grinning at him,

"Well boys been fun but I must run" Burn said and ran out pushing past Kyle.

"What a bitch" he muttered and left as well.

***

Kaiya was taken to a special cell made to conduct thunder and lightening so she couldn't use her elemental powers to get out. She had her arms crossed leaning on the back wall in the shadows.

"Shadow Blanket!" someone's voice called she recognized it as Exlim's, as he said this the whole place went into total darkness. Kaiya couldn't see a thing and she didn't like that. Her arms dropped to her sides as she heard the cries of the guards and then silence. Then she was pushed back onto the cell's back wall she could fell his breath on her neck. Nothing happened as they listened to each other's breathing, Kaiya didn't like this she hated being this close, it wasn't her fault the thunder element attacks from far because they hate close combat, close anything. She raised her finger and a little lightening formed on it, making enough light for her to see his face.

"Exlim" she whispered,

"Ya" he said and looked at her.

"Why are you this close?" he smirked,

"What don't like it?"

"Ya I don't" she responded, this threw him off because he thought she would deny it. She pushed him off. "Get out of here" she said coldly and crossed her arms leaning on the wall looking directly into his eyes to show no fear of him. The room cast once again into shadow. "And make it light in here again".

"Afraid of the dark baby?" he said in a babyish voice, she growled and raised her hand. Lightening came out from her palm, like a miniature-lightening storm in her hand then raised her index finger silently commanding it to form on the top of her finger.

"Do you really want to make another mistake...rookie" she smirked, seeing his eyes narrow.

"Look do you want out or not?" he said impatiently crossing his arms and looking away from her annoyed,

"Helped out by you," she said running her eyes from head to toe, the lightening dying off her finger "I'd rather be whipped" she concluded,

"What!" he said turning to her,

"You better raise that shadow blanket of yours before Core recognizes it" she said, as voices coming drifted into their ears. Exlim scowled and then ran out of the cell, locking it, raised the blanket and ran out the back way. Kaiya smirked, happy with her victory over him and leaned content on the wall.

Exlim sat on top of one of the trees in the forest, looking at Core's mansion.

"I'll get you yet little one" he said and smirked. Then he heard a rustle in the trees behind him, he froze so it seemed like no one was here.

"I already know your there" Burn's smooth voice rang out, Exlim turned his head to lock with her black holes, she had her arms crossed and was standing on the top of the tree on her toes.

"And who might you be"

"Your new aren't you"

"Maybe, all depends"

"Look I haven't got time to chat, tell me if you work for Core or not. So I know too kill you or not for trespassing"

"I work for the guy, name's Exlim"

"Exlim huh how's your little friend doing?" she smirked, as he growled. "Burn if you wanna know"

"So the famous Burn is taking over for me"

"Ya I am you should be flattered that they even asked you to do a job only capable of my how you say....ability's" 

"Well were certainly confident of ourselves"

"With good reasons, now move" she said "Your in my way" but he smirked, stood up and stretched his arms out. 

"Then move me oh great one"

"Fine" she grabbed him and threw him behind her; he soared till he came in contact with a tree.

"Ow that's gonna hurt for a while" and he fell with a tree branch landed on his head. Burn sniggered.

"At lest you live up to your nickname rookie" and she began to jump from branch to branch away. Exlim pushed the tree branch off him and scowled but then smirked.

_'Well it looks like there is more then one women in here that has caught my eye' _he thought.

***

Desiree's head whipped around and she stopped when she heard a crash. Kai stopped running when he saw her stop. 

"What the hell was that?" she asked more to herself then anyone "Let's get a better look"

She jumped up with the grace of an agile cat and made to the top of a tree. She looked around and spotted Tyson's red hat that he still wore at the age of 18 he also caught a glimpse of Clear talking with him and he nodding. _'What does he have in his hand'_ she wondered, and then her eyes began to scan the area. That's when her ice blue eyes locked with black orbs, she growled. _'So Exlim couldn't beat me so they decided to bring out the big guns huh?' _

"Well hello Ice been a while hasn't it" she smirked, Desiree scowled.

"Unfortunately your still alive, after the beating I gave you last time" Desiree said, _'Please Kai stay quiet'_ she thought

"So have you come here alone or with your foolish friends?" she asked,

"Alone" she answered,

"Really" Burn smirked,

"Ya"

"Well then who are they" Burn said and pointed towards a Tyson and Clear who were running towards them. Desiree's eyes widen in terror.

"Tyson, Clear get out of here!!" she yelled. Clear nodded and grabbed Tyson's arm,

"Kai come on!" Clear yelled and he quickly ran after her, who was dragging a struggling Tyson.

"Oh no, no one leaves alive" Burn said and jumped down from the tree doing a flip in the air and landing with ease going immediately into a ran.

"Let's see how the mighty Burn handles this" Exlim sneered from the top of a far away tree watching with interest.

"Tyson hurry up she's after us. We can lead her to the site of her old house" Tyson stopped struggling and nodded "Kai follow us" and he did with no question, Clear was calling the shots now.

"Hey don't leave so soon" Burn said as Tyson, Clear and Kai ran into the clearing Tyson and Clear were in earlier they stopped in the middle of it.

"What are they doing?" Desiree asked herself and jumped down after them "What are you guys doing! Get out of here!" 

"What are you three trying to pull here hmmm?" Burn asked as she walked towards the trio "Clear my old friend you know that it would be better if you come quietly with me, if you do I'll give these two clean swift deaths" Burn said offering a compromise.

"Go to hell" she spat,

"Well I tried to make it easier for you but no" she started in a sweet voice, then her eyes narrowed "But you had to be a stubborn bitch". Burn stretched her arms to her side and then flex her hands, 20 inches blades came out of the place where her nails were. "And now your gonna pay" and Burn launched at Clear.

"Tyson NOW!" Clear said to him, with quickness no one would think Tyson had he retrieved his launcher from his pocket and shot a red blade at Burn. It hit her in the side of the head, she stopped.

"What?" she said and picked it up, it was Hikari's old blade. She looked at it with a face of puzzlement, and for once Tyson actually saw a flash of old Hikari in her.

'It really is her, we've found her' 

A/N: Will they be able to get Hikari back or is she too far gone to be rescued find out next time on "The Fire Still Burns" episode/chapter Thirteen "Soul Split".....................................................................................................................................................................What the fuck was that?

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	14. Chapter Thirteen Soul Split

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade obviously I would be making this a movie if I did._

A/N: I got challenged to write this chapter in one day so I'm gonna take it.

**_Last Time:_**

"Well hello Ice been a while hasn't it" Burn smirked, Desiree scowled.

"Unfortunately your still alive, after the beating I gave you last time" Desiree said, _'Please Kai stay quiet'_ she thought

"So have you come here alone or with your foolish friends?" she asked,

"Alone" she answered,

"Really" Burn smirked,

"Ya"

"Well then who are they" Burn said and pointed towards a Tyson and Clear who were running towards them. Desiree's eyes widen in terror.

"Tyson, Clear get out of here!!" she yelled. Clear nodded and grabbed Tyson's arm,

"Kai come on!" Clear yelled and he quickly ran after her, who was dragging a struggling Tyson.

"Oh no, no one leaves alive" Burn said and jumped down from the tree doing a flip in the air and landing with ease going immediately into a ran.

"Let's see how the mighty Burn handles this" Exlim sneered from the top of a far away tree watching with interest.

"Tyson hurry up she's after us. We can lead her to the site of her old house" Tyson stopped struggling and nodded "Kai follow us" and he did with no question, Clear was calling the shots now.

"Hey don't leave so soon" Burn said as Tyson, Clear and Kai ran into the clearing Tyson and Clear were in earlier they stopped in the middle of it.

"What are they doing?" Desiree asked herself and jumped down after them "What are you guys doing! Get out of here!" 

"What are you three trying to pull here hmmm?" Burn asked as she walked towards the trio "Clear my old friend you know that it would be better if you come quietly with me, if you do I'll give these two clean swift deaths" Burn said offering a compromise.

"Go to hell" she spat,

"Well I tried to make it easier for you but no" she started in a sweet voice, then her eyes narrowed "But you had to be a stubborn bitch". Burn stretched her arms to her side and then flex her hands, 20 inches blades came out of the place where her nails were. "And now your gonna pay" and Burn launched at Clear.

"Tyson NOW!" Clear said to him, with quickness no one would think Tyson had he retrieved his launcher from his pocket and shot a red blade at Burn. It hit her in the side of the head, she stopped.

"What?" she said and picked it up, it was Hikari's old blade. She looked at it with a face of puzzlement, and for once Tyson actually saw a flash of old Hikari in her.

'It really is her, we've found her' Chapter Thirteen – Soul Split 

****

Burn tilted her head in curiosity as she looked at the red beyblade.

"What is this thing?" she said in whisper to herself _'Why do I care about it?'_ she thought in confusion. Her head bolted up and she saw Tyson coming slowly towards her.

"Here" he said and grabbed the red one replacing it with a red/black one. _'That's Hikari's blade she used in the tournament, maybe Dragfire can knock Hikari out of there_' he thought and smiled at his plan.

Dragfire shone beneath the moon and it sparkled with a new light happy to be back in the hands of its master.

"Dra..g....fire" she mumbled to herself,

* FlashBack * (Don't say a word)

"YOU PLAY WITH FIRE AND YOUR GONNA GET BURNED!" Hikari called "DRAGFIRE COME OUT!" Hikari yelled with an arm raised in the air. On cue a magnificent red dragon rose out of Hikari's blade towering over Sierra.

"Des have you ever wondered why I named the team Spit Fire"

"Why" Desiree said fearfully

"Because of this…DRAGFIRE SPIT FIRE ATTACK" the dragon bended its head back till you could see fire begin to collect there, then Dragfire's head snapped back to focus directly on Sierra. A giant fireball came shooting out of its mouth, it hit dead on to Desiree's blade sending her blade right into the wall where it stopped spinning.

***

"Alright DRAGFIRE FLAME SABER!" Hikari called to her bit-beast, the dragon launched off the ground just missing get hit by Tyson's hurricane attack, when it was about 5 feet in the air it turned around and began to drop like a missile. Flame grew around it, heading right for Dragoon.

"Dragoon move out of the way!!" Dragoon moved to the right, Dragfire hit right where Dragoon just was.

"Well Tyson looks like this will only be settled with my ultimate attack"  
  
"And what's that"  
  
"Fire Rage and Spit Fire combined together, DRAGFIRE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO"  
  
"Quickly Dragoon gather your Hurricane attack!" he yelled to his bit-beast, Dragfire reared back and began to collect energy for her attack, a giant fireball with flames shooting out of it Tyson's Dragoon had to dodge because the flames were being shoot out right at him, some even came close to hurting Tyson.  
  


'Dragfire, don't hurt Tyson with the flames. In beybading you only attack the blade and bit-beast not the blader'  
  
'Sorry Hikari I will be more careful'  
  
"Good now DRAGFIRE SPIT FIRE RAGE ATTACK" Hikari yelled and pointed towards Dragoon,  
  
"DRAGOON HURRICANE ATTACK!!" both launched their attacks, smoke built up no one on the outside would know what happened unless Hikari bought the fire dome down. Then Hikari's blade came flying at her she docked because she knew she can't touch he blade before a winner is called for the match, Tyson's blade landed beside him. It was a tie.

* End Of FlashBack *

Then a smile broke out on Burn's face, reminding Tyson more and more of Hikari. But that smile was soon broken as Desiree landed into the clearing in a fighting stance ready for Burn.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked, they nodded. Burn's face curled into a smirk and she dropped the beyblade onto the ground forgotten as she turned towards Desiree.

"They will be but you won't" she said with malice. With that said Burn launched at Desiree, her claws raised ready to strike. Desiree barely dodged each strike, she backfliped and as she did she bought her feet up one after the other to uppercut Burn in the face. They both flew back from each other, landing about a few feet from each other. Burn still carrying that malice smirk, as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well it seems my dear sister has improved in the last few hours". Desiree never noticed her blade fly out from her pocket, she still occasionally battled and always kept it with her.

"It doesn't take that much improvement to beat your ass" Desiree sneered. Desiree's blade joined with Hikari's one and then blue light rose from Desiree's blade, red from Hikari's. No one would have expected this, but Dragfire and Sierra rose out of their blades. They both roared and then each launched for Burn, Sierra running Dragfire flying through the air like a fish goes through water.

"What?" Burn said as they jumped into her. Burn didn't move her eyes wide, then suddenly a bright blinding light filled the night. Exlim was flown from his tree as everyone was also flown back a few feet. Tyson was hurled off his feet but surprisely Kai's hand shot out and grabbed Tyson arm and pulled him back to the ground. Then the light was once again turned to darkness and everyone looked on to see what had happened. Exlim pulled himself back onto the top of his tree as he had caught a branch when he was thrown.

"What the fuck was that?" he said to himself, then his eyes stopped as they focused on the clearing before. "I better report this to the boss" and he jumped off down and towards the mansion.

Sierra and Dragfire jumped back into their beyblades seeing their work was done. They lay two Burn's, one in normal light and the other shaded in black.

"What the hell just happened?" Desiree asked as she looked on. Then came Clear's voice shattering the silence.

"I think that your two bit-beasts have just split Burn into two half's, one good and one evil" 

A/N: Whatta think, I think that was a pretty good idea don't you. I hope you do because it seems people are losing interest in my story because I haven't got a review since chapter 10, I don't know if you people don't like to review or my story is just bad.

**_~ Fires_Destruction ~_**

****

**_^_~_**


	15. Author Note AHHHH CRAP!

I have a serious problem my computer crashed!!! Luckily I had all the documents on my hard drive saved to a disc but that would mean that I don't have a computer to finish writing my chapters for any of my stories. Sorry guys your gonna have to wait till my parents get the computer fixed because I'm writing this note to you guys on a library computer and I hate writing on public computers, I swear that old guy over there is watching me.  
  
~ Fires_Destruction ~ 


	16. Chapter Fourteen Burn's Threats

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade if I did there would be alot more girl characters and it would be a different plot._

A/N: Finally I'm back! My computer is back up, but who knows when this piece of shit called a computer will crash again.

**_Last Time:_**

****

Desiree's blade joined with Hikari's red one and then blue light rose from Desiree's blade, red from Hikari's. No one would have expected this, but Dragfire and Sierra rose out of their blades. They both roared and then each launched for Burn, Sierra running Dragfire flying through the air like a fish goes through water.

"What?" Burn said as they jumped into her. Burn didn't move her eyes wide, and then suddenly a bright blinding light filled the night. Exlim was flown from his tree as everyone was also flown back a few feet. Tyson was hurled off his feet but surprisely Kai's hand shot out and grabbed Tyson arm and pulled him back to the ground. Then the light was once again turned to darkness and everyone looked on to see what had happened. Exlim pulled himself back onto the top of his tree as he had caught a branch when he was thrown.

"What the fuck was that?" he said to himself, then his eyes stopped as they focused on the clearing before. "I better report this to the boss" and he jumped off down and towards the mansion.

Sierra and Dragfire jumped back into their beyblades seeing their work was done. They're lay two Burn's, one in normal light and the other shaded in black.

"What the hell just happened?" Desiree asked as she looked on. Then came Clear's voice shattering the silence.

"I think that your two bit-beasts have just split Burn into two half's, one good and one evil"

**_Chapter Fourteen – Burn's Threats_**

****

They both groaned at the same time and rising on there hands in exactly the same motion. Hikari's eyes opened and she let out a breath, looking around with a puzzled face.

"Guy's what's wrong?" the lighter one asked, obviously called Hikari.

"Ya guy's what's wrong?" the almost same exact voice but with a darker and meaner tone to it. Hikari turned to come face to face with the splitting image of her shadowed in black.

"Holy shit!" she said and jumped back looking over at her sister "Desiree did you have a kid or something or is there a sad story about how were triplet's" Desiree just glared; suddenly Hikari felt a pain slice her arm she cried out. Tyson started to run to her but was held back by the arm, he turned to see Kai looking straight at the battle.

"No Tyson" he opened his mouth but Kai was relentless "No" with a final tone that said question it and we'll see what happens to you. Tyson reluctantly stepped back.

Holding her right arm with her left, blood dripped down it to coating her clutched arm. Burn smirked sadistically and held up both her hands proudly to see 20 cm long claws like an extendention of her nails. Hikari's eyes nearly popped out of her socket.

'Those things are like 50 inches long!!' she thought,

'20 cm's precisely aibou' Burn thought to her breaking into her thought, Hikari glared.

"So after 4 years you finally show yourself in the flesh, instead of manipulating my mind like a coward" Hikari spat still clutching her bloody arm. Burn shrugged like it was nothing. She turned to face Hikari completely.

"Don't lie you liked it" she mocked, Hikari looked away "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the power of being feared by every single person in that building. Hell I think even Core was a little weary of you, if he got you pissed off enough and you wanna know what…" she said, her smirking widening.

"What?" Hikari said with a loathing,

"It was all thanks to me, your darker side I believe you named me Burn," she laughed when she saw all the shocked looks along with slight puzzlement. "It's not that complicated even for slow people like you," she mocked, that was it Desiree had enough. She swiftly took the shotgun off her back and aimed it at Burn.

"Watch it their fire bitch," she said coldly, Burn's eyes quickly switched to Desiree.

"Uh yes the cold emotionless older twin sister" Burn turned to her "Ya I'll admit I would have liked you if it weren't that your such a do gooder even if you are very violent" she said the last part with a loathing like none else.

"Leave her out of this your fights with me" Hikari called from the other side,

"Hikari" Tyson whispered out but it went unheard to know one but the slate haired man beside him who pretended he didn't hear it.

"Selfish aren't we don't worry I have time for all of you" her eyes shifted over to Clear's "Don't think I haven't forgotten you Clear you conniving bitch. If it wasn't for you I would have gotten control a lot earlier, for that I'll kill you especially painfully" she turned back to Hikari her face tilting a bit, the crimson blood that was originally flowing now was dried and the wound healing closed. "Seems you still have half your elemental powers at lest I can have some fun"

"Let's just get this over with," Hikari said bending down.

"As you wish" cracking her knuckles Burn launched directly for Hikari.

A/N: Done bit of a filler chapter but ya need these things to get started up again.


	17. Chapter Fifteen Circle of Fire

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade_

**_Last Time:_**

"So after 4 years you finally show yourself in the flesh, instead of manipulating my mind like a coward" Hikari spat still clutching her bloody arm. Burn shrugged like it was nothing. She turned to face Hikari completely.

"Don't lie you liked it" she mocked, Hikari looked away "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the power of being feared by every single person in that building. Hell I think even Core was a little weary of you, if he got you pissed off enough and you wanna know what…" she said, her smirking widening.

"What?" Hikari said with a loathing,

"It was all thanks to me, your darker side I believe you named me Burn,"

"Let's just get this over with," Hikari said bending down.

"As you wish" cracking her knuckles Burn launched directly for Hikari.

**_Chapter Fifteen – Circle of Fire_**

(Burn by Three Days Grace starts)

Burn flew at Hikari; flying her hands up to protect her face her darker side hit her hands. Hikari slid back with the force of Burn's power.

'I don't know if I can beat her'

'I thought that was obvious from the beginning' Burn's reply came back, Hikari growled and pushed back on her. Burn was forced back far enough for Kari to swing a punch it connected with Burn's jaw making her fly. Hikari started running after her.

_ I'll tell you now you can't win this_

_You're way too slow_

****

She skidded on the ground she would have gone a lot farther but she dug her claws into the dirt. Quickly back-flipping up, Hikari jumped up preparing to spin kick at her but Burn had the same idea. There legs connected in the air, fire burst up in a circle round them making a fiery cage.

"Oh fuck no Burn" Desiree said to herself and put her head back, water circled around her in a cylinder like way. (If you guys wanna see this I found a pic that shows this well http:64.127.74.3/Pictures/girls/girls23.jpg dress is really ugly but it's a cool pic). The water shield opened to reveal Desiree with dark blue hair her eyes closed, blue wings framed her back and shoulders.

'She's beautiful' Kai thought, but smack himself mentally 'She hasn't noticed you for 4 years she won't now'

Ice's eyes snapped open to show a dark ice blue, jumping up to soar over the firewall. But Burn saw what she was doing and rose the wall higher, Ice then decided to see if she could beat it. But the more Desiree flew, the higher it would go. Soon it was towering over 50 feet. Seeing Burn distracted by her twin sister Hikari flew in kicked her across the face.

"Desiree! Leave this fight to me!! Get the other's out of here now!" she saw Ice had no intention of leaving. "ICE!!" Hikari yelled using her element name. Ice just shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye Kari saw Burn coming at her, but she wasn't quick enough and she got 5 claws in the back. Crying out she was flung at the firewall; since she wasn't in her elemental form it hurt. Hikari's eyes closed as she fell down to hit her back on the dusty ground.

Before Kai could stop him, Tyson ran towards the wall of hot fire. He pounded his hand on it, it burned but he didn't care.

"Kari!!" he yelled, "Get up you have to get up!!" but his words were unheard, Hikari was sinking back into her dreams.

_ I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this_

_Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn? _

**_ FlashBack _**

A 14-year-old Hikari followed Clear around the building with her head down. Clear was weary ever since she had first seen the young girl, she had felt something from her. A hidden evil that was rustling around trying to get out, desperately. Everyone has their evil side she reminded herself, but this girl's was unremarkably strong, she would have to teach the girl how to control it.

"Hikari was that what he called you, is that your name" she said bending down on her knees to face the miniature girl.

"That's my real name, element name is Burn," she said

"So you're the female fire element right?" she said if she was talking to a frightened young girl.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm only 7 I'm 14 and know very well what I am and what I can do" Hikari said with a small grin hidden underneath the shadow of her cap. Clear automatically liked Hikari, but she feared something. She was almost the exact same way when she first came, fiery, proud, stubborn and thinking that she was the most powerful person on the planet. She didn't want her to turn out like her; she was going to get her out of here as soon as she could.

The first time Hikari meet with her dark side was 3 years ago, a training session with Clear was when Burn first made herself known.

"Hit me Kari" Clear encouraged as she blocked every single one of the 15 year olds punches with ease.

"I can't your too quick" she whined,

"Are you the fire element or not! Fire wouldn't be this weak!" Clear said trying to get some power out of her, she didn't want to hurt Kari's feelings but she did. Hikari stopped her attempts turned, she had ditched her old baseball cap, well she didn't Core took it.

_ I'll let it show that _

"Don't ever call me…" fire began to encircle around Hikari, her eyes snapped up blazing with hidden fire. "WEAK!!" then like a time-bomb waiting, the fire around her roared. The scared expression on Hikari's face was gone replaced by a sadistic smirk.

_ I'm not always hiding_

_Come all the way down_

_And watch me burn _

Before Clear could speak, Hikari put her two hands together letting a blaze of fire stream from her hands. Clear was knocked hard into the wall, unconscious. Five seconds later, Hikari collapsed.

_ I won't let it show that_

_I'm not always flying_

_So on the way down_

_I'll watch you burn _

**_ End Of FlashBack _**

Burn smiled, and everyone knew that wasn't a good thing. Her not so better half was now out cold and she was the only one who could come the closest to her power, stepping over her showing her obvious dominance over Hikari. Suddenly a leg shot out to block her from continuing. Looking down, she saw Hikari's blue eyes wide open. She was awake. Jumping up she spun her body so her leg's one after another hit Burn across the face. Burn scowled.

"You're an annoying little bitch aren't you" she said more to herself then anyone else; she cupped her own jaw and quickly turned it in different directions. She heard several cracks. "Ahh there we go"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Hikari said, near to shaking with rage and frustration.

"How can I leave you alone, I'm you"

_ So let me know just how to take this_

_You're way to cold _

"I hate you!" she screamed and charged her head on, she swung aimlessly at Burn but the darker one just turned her head and dodged easily.

_ Now show me how before it breaks me _

One punch got through knocking Burn in the face but that just angered her. She grabbed the arm that had dared punch her and began to squeeze it, not only that as she squeezed it began to burn. Hikari cried out, as Tyson looked on. He couldn't believe it, he was powerless and maybe that's the most devasting of what was happening.

_ Did you come here to watch me? _

That's when Hikari fell once again, it seemed to be slowed. None of them could do anything as Hikari hit the ground.

_ Watch me burn _

"Kari!" Tyson yelled, he long ago moved off the burning wall. Kai now had a strong grip on his arm but it loosened as he saw Desiree now Ice fly over top of them. Why didn't she think of it before? Setting herself up high above the wall as Burn was still preoccupied with a conscious but unmoving Hikari. Spreading her arms up high Desiree concentrated in front of her a water circle turning to icicles formed in front of her. The minute she opened her eyes, they shot forward. It seemed like they would hit Burn, but she moved her arm to the side as she did this fire blocked them automatically melting them.

_ I'll let it show that_

_I'm not always hiding_

_Come all the way down_

_And watch me burn _

"Now Ice you didn't think those little popsicle sticks could do anything to me? Please give me some more credit then that" Burn said to her sarcastically. She signed and let the firewall down.

_ I won't let it show that_

_I'm not always flying _

"You guys are no more fun, couple punches, kicks, claws in the face and your down" Burn gloated, Hikari slowly began to rise behind her hoping to get a shot in the back. "Did you learn anything from our master Hikari?" Burn said turning around, she shook her head. "Stay down kitty" Hikari's cheek burned as Burn's claws came across her face.

_ So on the way down_

_I'll watch you burn _

Blood dripped down Hikari's face but she paid no attention to it, as she turned back to Burn. Anger boiled inside Hikari, she stopped. Anger? If Burn was the bad, and Hikari was the good then she shouldn't be able to experience anger? Her thought was stopped as Clear jumped between them and decked Burn.

_ Noooooooo, ooooooooh_

_I'll let it show that_

_I'm not always hiding_

_Come all the way down_

_And watch me burn _

Grabbing Hikari's arm she ran. Not expecting it, Burn faulted a growl resounded out of her mouth as Clear ran to Ice. The darker side of the element of fire eyes narrowed at Clears running figure.

"Ice!" Clear yelled, "Get these two out of here!" she said pointing at Tyson and Kai "Now!! I'll get Hikari out!" Ice heard the tone of command and almost desperation in her voice and obeyed. She swooped down and picked up them both quickly flying towards Max's house. Clear then jumped closing her eyes, black wings then spread framing her shoulders.

_ I won't let it show that_

_I'm not always flying _

_So on the way down_

_I'll watch you burn _

Soaring in the night sky, Clear couldn't be seen except for her hair. Holding Hikari like she was her own daughter she followed Desiree's bright ice blue wings.

A/N: Finally! I got that done, now I'm going to be ending this the quickest I can, say about ten chapters maybe 12. Sorry for the wait, but who cares no reads this anyways! Ja ne

**_ DeceptiveInnocence _**


	18. Chapter Sixteen Change

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, what is the point in suing a person with no money? So don't._

A/N: The only reason I am going to finish this is because of my friend DeceptiveLight and my will to finish everything I start. So I will be ending this as soon as I can.

**_Chapter Sixteen – Change_**

They didn't trust her, Hikari knew this and as she laid awake staring at the ceiling of the room they had given her out of pure custody that she was Desiree's twin sister and that she was near death, Hikari wondered if they ever did trust her. She didn't hold any of them as friends, not anymore 4 years is a long time to be separated and Hikari wasn't going to waste the time and foolish effort to reconnect any lost ties. Pushing the covers off her, the black haired girl got off her bed and began to walk slowly and silently to the kitchen she was still human, somewhat, and hadn't eaten in two days, she was hungry. But she stopped and stepped back as she heard voices in the kitchen, her eyes dotted around but then she decided to stay hidden and listen.

"She can't be trusted" a hard stern male voice said, there was no response. She dared to move closer and placed herself against the doorway, they wouldn't notice her, she could tell. A blue-toned man was speaking to her black haired sister, they were alone at lest they thought.

Kai was getting fed up; Desiree refused to say anything, refused to response. She crossed her arms and hardened her eyes, looking anywhere but his brown orbs.

"Desiree, just hours ago you had been ready to kill her. Now you want to protect her, she can't be trusted" he had the tone that he was going to continue, but he was cut off.

"Don't you think I know that" she snapped at him, her eyes suddenly flying to meet his. "I don't understand it myself, I thought I had forgotten, that….you don't understand Kai!" she nearly yelled, he took a step forward. Hikari quickly stepped back out of sight but still in hearing distance.

"Understand what?"

"That place, Core's, I was in there for 1 year and look how I turned out just imagine what 4 years has done to her. She's not the same person, we can't get back the same funny comfortable tomboy we had she has to be dealt with differently now" Desiree finished, the silence in the room was thick and seemed to choke at Desiree's heart. "She's my sister Kai" Desiree's voice, before loud and stern now weak and almost broken, "If I leave her now, what kind of sister am I? I'll be no better then Core himself" once again the uncomfortable silence came back and Kai took one step towards Desiree. "Don't!" her harder voice had returned, "Don't even fuckin think about comforting me, get out". Kai didn't leave her moved towards her, she stepped back and was only an inch from the wall.

When his arms embraced her for a second she stood frozen, maybe if things were different between them maybe if Hikari hadn't decided to step into the kitchen at that moment maybe this would have been their moment but fate decided not yet. Hikari didn't speak, she just stared at Desiree right into her eyes like seeing into her soul. The bond they had as teenagers was gone, long gone, no longer were they sisters to each other, they felt nothing more then a stranger would meeting another on the street.

Letting Desiree go Kai turned to see who was at the door expecting Tyson as he had a thing for coming in at the exact wrong time he was surprised to find the cold stare of ice blue eyes. They were so alike as Desiree's but at the same time different. He remembered the sparkling blue eyes of Hikari and had a high respect for her, especially after she showed her worth in the tournament 4 years ago he actually felt sick seeing what Core had turned her into.

Then she turned and slowly walked away, she didn't need to say anything Desiree knew she was treading on thin ice with her and Hikari was someone you didn't want for an enemy and Desiree wasn't planning on making her one.

A smirk lay on her lips as she passed through the halls of Core's free, finally she thought to herself. She was going to finally be able to take over this worthless piece of shit Core had for an operation here. Unfortunately Kyle, aka Thunder, was the first to cross the path of Burn's happy mood. He was about to speak, but a swift passing by punch told him to keep it shut and Burn continued on.

She reached the doors of Core's throne room, as he called it saying if he was to become a king shouldn't he start living like one? Burn couldn't keep the laugh down as the guard's protests to not disturb the master went unheard as her claws meet each one's soft flesh. Swinging open the door she waltzed in like a queen. Core stood up and the man that he was conversing with never got a word out as she snapped his neck, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Ahhh Burn, to what do I owe this…wonderful intrusion" he said with a quick eye to the dead man on his floor.

"Enough shit Core, things are gonna change around here and I'm the bitch to do it"

A/N: There you guys go 3 pages, I'm typing this up instead of my English so I can get this done, hope you guys like and decide to review for once because I know I have readers thanks to the mailing list.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	19. Chapter Seventeen Arrow To The Heart

A/N: I have decided to get my ass in gear and update this fic as fast as I can. So here ya go.

Samual Tong: Yep its about time Kai got his ass in gear, oh and they will be Hikari and Tyson goodness in this chapter the first time they've seen each other in 4 years. Its gonna be exciting.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade_

**_Chapter Seventeen – Arrow To The Heart_**

Hikari didn't go back to her room, she hated being stuck in a house and right now if she didn't get out she was going to kill something…literally. That's when she heard foot-steps behind her, on instinct she jumped and landed on a tree branch cat-like and crawled along it so she could get a view of the ground without being seen. Her head titled as she studied the man below her. He was purple haired and wore baggy jeans and a white t-shirt with a demin jacket over it, he seemed to be searching for something as he opened his mouth again to speak.

"Hikari!" he yelled, his head turned to the branch where she sat but she backed up behind a group of cheery blossom flowers, making sure she was unseen. Who was that? She didn't remember. So instinctively she remained out of sight, but Hikari not knowing it Tyson had seen the slight movement of the branch when Hikari moved back just a few feet. Curious, he went to the base of the tree and looked up. There she was, in 4 years his first sight of her and she was beautiful, her silky black haired blowed in the soft breeze of the day and her red streaks just made it shine brighter. "Hikari" he whispered with a dare in his voice, she looked down surprised and like a startled cat jumped down to the ground. She bent on all fours and was ready to pounce if this boy posed a threat. He approached her like a hurt kitten, carefully and slowly. "Hikari" he said softly, she stood up noting his soft voice, he was no threat. "Why don't you speak?" he asked, she glared at him. The reason really was that she didn't want to speak to any of them, she didn't feel like they were more then strangers so why bother?

Tyson stepped forward, Hikari stepped back. Then her head shot up like she suddenly heard something, a growl admitted from her throat. Before Tyson could blink an arrow shot right pass his face and into Hikari's shoulder, she got flung back but quickly jumped up. Searching desperately for the archer, she hadn't felt the pain yet thanks to her blood. It was coated with fire and she didn't feel many attacks unless they went right through, but her eyes narrowed and a grunt of pain came out of her lips as she fell down. Running quickly over to her, Tyson examined the wound but Hikari pushed him off her lightly. Putting her hand around the feathered tip of the arrow, she braced herself and quickly and smoothly she ripped it out of her shoulder. She didn't let any sound of pain escape, Tyson didn't know what to do but he knew she would need something to stop the bleeding that was coming out. Tyson was surprised that it wasn't gushing like a river, but he guess with her being the fire element she had harder skin and thicker blood. She just stared at him with slight puzzlement as he jumped up and picked off a cherry blossom from a tree above, Max's mother loved Sakura trees his backyard was full of them. It was much like an orchard. He pressed it to the wound and the pink and white petals of the Sakura flower quickly became soaked with blood. He grabbed her hand and put it lightly on the cherry blossom to hold it there.

"I'm going to get Desiree ok, I'll be back in a minute, hold that there" he said, she didn't respond just stared at his back as he ran back into the house to get the Ice Queen as she had been dubbed by them. And as she looked back down at the blood-soaked flower, something in her eyes softened.

"Tyson…."

When Desiree had followed Tyson in the backyard, she found Hikari had fallen unconscious realistically from loss of blood.

"Get her to the infirmary, we need that wound to be stitched up before she bleeds to death" Desiree said, immediately barking orders. But when they removed the flower, the bleeding had already stopped and half of her wound was healed. Desiree rolled her eyes of course she would have already started healing, she was an element. "Put her in a bed, let her rest" she said covering her earlier statements. Kai and Tyson each took an end of Hikari lifted her up and into the house.

Immediately as soon as everyone had woken up, Desiree called them into the living room to have a _'meeting' _.

"Desiree never holds meetings, wonder what's up?" Cassie asked, quite happy to be back at home and not in her cell back at Core's.

"Shh" Willow shushed the younger blonde "Des looks testy better be quiet" Cassie nodded and focused back onto their oh fearless leader.

"Now I know some of you are probably hating that I bought back Hikari as she obviously tried to kill some of us last night" Cassie, Willow, Ray and Max had a confused look on there face so Desiree rephrased "For those that were there last night you know what I'm talking about, but I wanted some of your opinions on this subject" Desiree asked, she hadn't started to doubt her decision till Kai bought it up an hour or so ago. She still was trying to erase how close his body felt, not only that it felt good and that scared her. Willow's head came up.

"I think she's psycho" Willow replied bluntly, Cassie nudged her. "What I'm being honest, she's a ticking time bomb do we really want to be the targets if someone pisses her off too much" she reasoned, there were murmurs of agreements and some who weren't sure.

"Still she's a powerful fighter and we need that with Core breathing down our necks" Ray spoke up, Desiree nodded both were right but it automatically came down to also Hikari's decision she wasn't going to keep her here by force if she wanted to go she could if she wanted to stay, Desiree would welcome her. The ice queen stopped to think, her thoughts however were interrupted by a voice.

"Glad to know you guys don't talk about your friends behind their backs" Hikari said coolly, she was leaning on the doorframe glaring mostly at Willow. The blue haired girl looked down at her feet, embarrassed and the glare she was receiving was cold and made her skin crawl so unlike her old friend Hikari. "But then again we aren't friends anymore are we?" she said, like she was stating the obvious eyes narrowing. The whole room was quiet as she continued to lounge against the frame not taking her eyes off each and every one of them. The first words Hikari had said to them and they were full of malice and betrayal. "Thanks but I've always been more of a loner anyways" she said in a final tone, she stopped at the door. "And Tyson don't follow me" the door shut and they were in silence.

A/N: I was going to make it longer but I wanted to finish this quickly so I could update and finish my fuckin burn in hell in homework but it was longer then my last one. Ja ne, and please review.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	20. Chapter Eighteen Understanding

**_

* * *

Last Time:_**

"But then again we aren't friends anymore are we?" she said, like she was stating the obvious eyes narrowing. The whole room was quiet as she continued to lounge against the frame not taking her eyes off each and every one of them. The first words Hikari had said to them and they were full of malice and betrayal. "Thanks but I've always been more of a loner anyways" she said in a final tone, she stopped at the door. "And Tyson don't follow me" the door shut and they were in silence.

A/N: Srry about the wait, I was studying for exams and now that I'm done I can finally get this story over with and move onto more important stuff. Oh and a note, I got Clear's hair wrong when I introduced her, I just noticed it now. Instead of purple hair with silver streaks, I reversed it accidentally her hair is silver with purple streaks. Sorry for that dumbass mistake.

Samual Tong – Hmmm u'll just have 2 find out as u read on, I hate giving spoilers ruins all the surprises.

**_Chapter Eighteen – Understanding_**

They all sat in silence as the door slammed, like it was sounding the bell of Hikari's departure. Never in all the years they spent together Desiree, Willow and Cassie the one thing they knew they had was friendship. A strong unbreakable friendship. But that unbreakable chain was starting to rust and Desiree wasn't happy. Hikari was hardly the one to blame for this, Core was and if you go back to the root where it all started they're father had started Hikari's transformation. He forced us to go to an orphanage and get found by Core if he hadn't had run away after the fire….no that was something she hadn't thought about 4 years and she wasn't going to start now. The ice queen looked on at her friends sitting in quiet, no dared to say a word. No, right now she needed to be strong for them if no one. They were the victims none of them had a way to protect themselves, except her. Bryan, Willow, Cassie, Tyson, Clear (she hadn't show up for the meeting), Max, Ray……..and Kai.

_'Kai'_ she thought, it floated through her mind like a kite on wind. Absently she stared at the two-toned haired man but when his eyes rose up, like he sensed someone's eyes on him, to lock with hers she quickly turned her face to look at the door above and behind him. "Alright, we don't have Hikari but I'm pretty sure she's not a threat to us, it didn't seem like she wanted to kill us I think she wants to just be….alone" as she spoke in a determined voice, her eyes lingered to Tyson to fixed his purple ones with a stern glare. (I think Tyson's eyes are purple, I read it in a bio somewhere I don't have time right now to look it up). Tyson didn't need to ask he saw the question in her eyes, 'Stay away from Hikari' and Desiree meant it. She was like a female Kai, sometimes she scared him especially when she shot him her glares of annoyance at anything dumb he might have done. She was like an icicle that never melted, a frozen wall that was untouchable to anyone when she decided to give you the cold shoulder. But as he thought untouchable, his thoughts lingered to Hikari, his fiery love. He dared to say his, because in his mind he was still bound to her unknowingly she had taken his heart at the ripe age of 14. Most people would think he would have gotten over his 'crush' being only 14 he didn't know what love was and how to deal with it. Both of the answers to these questions were yes, he didn't know what love was and he sure as hell didn't know what to do about it. All he knew was that he felt something wrench and tug at his heart every time he laid eyes on the goddess of fire. Maybe it wasn't love then, but it was now. The time spent apart had only made him want her back more, that kiss, the one on the skating rink it still ran in his mind like it was yesterday. Her lips pressed against his, he could still taste her on his tongue.

**_ FlashBack _**

Hikari pushed herself up when she did came into contact with something warm on her lips, her mouth then began to move back against the other's naturally her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist. The whole world seemed to stopped as the moonlight shone on the couples face, they both were in complete bliss. Her eyes then snapped open and she realized what she was doing, she quickly pushed Tyson off and ran, well skated fast to the edge of the lake, picked up her stuff and bolted for the hotel after she tore off her skates and put her shoes on. Leaving Tyson they're in the middle of the lake, wondering why he didn't stop the kiss and she did.

**_ End Of Flashback _**

He knew now why he hadn't, he never wanted it to end all of it was clear to him and if it took her another 4 years he would wait for her.

* * *

Hikari laid on a branch in a high tree, like a cat she was sprawled out staring off into the night sky. One arm was lazily draped over her right knee that was propped up while her other hand was used like a pillow for her head. Why should she care anymore? They didn't give a flying fuck about her, just watching while they get they're asses kicked by Core seemed to be a fine choice for Hikari but in the pit of her gut it churned with the thought. She had to be the side stuck with all the fucked up feelings didn't she. All the questions while Burn had the answers, she was only half of a full soul and it was killing her. Her eyes then shifted to the side to look at the ground but her head never moved.

"What Clear?"

"Your sister is worried"

"Phh why should I fuckin care? She doesn't trust me, she's only worried that I'll go back to Core"

"Will you?" she asked with a slight teasing tone, like she knew the answer even if Hikari said the opposite, which she does a lot. The one thing both she and her sister had common was that they were women of facades. Hikari stopped, she didn't know. What if she did, she'll get to have a place where people actually cared and trusted her. Wait, cared about you as a friend or like a machine used for world domination. Probably the latter, and they sure as hell didn't trust her she was fire naturally unpredictable it'd be like trusting a time-bomb not to blow up it didn't work that way not for her. She was a danger to everyone around her.

"No" she answered in whisper,

"Then come back"

"No, I don't belong with them anymore I used too but that time in my life is over. I'll just hurt them, I don't even know how to control half of my power let alone all Burn's got all the good stuff. She knows what she is and what this power inside her is, I feel so lost Clear" she never looked at Clear during the conversation but when she didn't get a response, she knew Clear was gone. She had left Hikari in peace, Clear always understood.

* * *

Everyone had decided after the emotionally exhausting night and day, they all deserved a good long sleep. They all walked off to bed, with bags under their eyes as they walked like the living dead to their rooms. They were lucky Max had gotten such a big place thanks to his mother, Desiree, as much as it was unlike her she would send a thank-you letter to the blond-haired women. She was one to always thank the people who gave gifts without expecting anything back, she respected them and since it didn't happen often to Desiree she would definitely show the women the recognition she deserved. But all of that was pushed aside in her mind as she focused on what she needed to, the fire bitch, as Desiree named her, Burn needed to be dealt with and fast. Desiree didn't need a war, she didn't want to fight unnecessary battles that were focused on pure pride and power. She didn't care who the hell was the strongest, not anymore, she used to but these years had changed her and she had a more mature outlook on her life. That was what she cared about, life, every single battle she had ever fought either beyblading or fighting she made sure everyone she cared about came out in one piece. She was the leader now, it was her job to take care of everyone and goddamn any person who fucks with her family and friends. (lol is anyone here imagining Desiree, poking an icicle into someone's eyes and screaming "DIE BITCH!" cause I am lmao). Now here she stood at around midnight sitting on the couch in the dark with her head in her hands trying to figure a way out of the fucked up mess she got everyone into. Distress and confusion were radiating off her so strongly you could smell it. This was the only time she let the walls down, when she was alone and in the dark because in the dark no can see your feelings fly across your face. Lucky for Desiree, she was a master at keeping her façade of calmness always up the only emotion that was ever let through was anger when she fought that was a hard one to fight so she let it go seeing as anger fuelled her will to fight and defend her friends. Her head bolted up as she heard feet walking across the hardwood floor. Half of her face was hidden in shadows, the other side showing peach pale skin and silver hair in purple streaks. It was Clear.

"Your sister is fine" Clear didn't say much, she was differently a women of few words.

"Where did she go?" Desiree asked, Clear stood still in her darkness. She didn't answer. "Clear" Desiree spoke.

"I have already told you all I will"

"That she's safe?! I need her too fight with us not fuckin galloping around town sulking!" Desiree's voice heighten as she stood up from the couch to face the quiet women.

"Who's making all the noise?" a sleepy voice replied but was unheard,

"You have fighters" Clear replied calmly,

"NO! I have normal fuckin humans! Weak ignorant humans!"

"So that's all we are to you?" a voice behind Desiree said angry. Desiree stopped and turned around to see Willow and Cassie standing there. Willow clad in a green tank-top and blue pyjama pants while Cassie had a long yellow night-shirt and held a teddy bear under one arm. Still after all these years Cassie always slept with her teddy bear named "Pinky" it was pink and soft right now it was being squeezed to death by Cassie's hands who had the start of tears in her eyes. Desiree didn't respond and looked away from her blonde friends tears. "Weak ignorant humans, just cause we don't have super friggin sailor scout powers we automatically don't matter"

"I never said that" Desiree replied, voice steady facing Willow again. Cassie stood in the middle of them.

"Come on guys, I'm sure Des was just stressed and yelling stuff" she said in a pleading voice, turning to her cold friend "Right Des?" she questioned giving her a safe ticket out of Will-PMS territory. Desiree turned her head to the side in response, true she probably didn't mean it but she didn't apologise to anyone.

"No Cass, Desiree made it painfully clear that we aren't needed don't make excuses for her and not being one of her freaks!" Willow spat, storming off to her room. "I'm leaving in the morning!" she yelled back, Cassie looked extremely sorry at Desiree and hesitantly went after Willow. It was silent then Desiree picked up the table in the centre of the living room and threw it to crash into the wall. She didn't give a shit that she probably had just woken up the whole block, the only out-put for her emotions was too fight probably something in her freak blood. Curling into a ball on the floor and crying out her anger and frustration was out of the question she wouldn't even do that even private much less when Clear stood there still as if nothing had happened. Desiree's eyes locked with the other women, out of all her friends Clear understood Desiree more than anyone ever would not that she was an element but that she had lived and grew up in the environment. Clear knew why Desiree was so emotionless, she knew more about the water element then anyone she knew Desiree better then the ice queen did.

"Go to sleep it will help" Clear said breaking the silence,

"With what?" Desiree said icily, the words Willow had said stung. I guess it was true, the only people who can truly hurt and scar you are those that you love.

"Your stress" and with that final tone to it, Clear left leaving without a sound through the door.

* * *

Cassie flopped onto her bed in a disarray what was she gonna do about Will and Des, they never fought before sure little arguments that they got over in 10 minutes but that just make they're friendship stronger and harder to break. How could one big argument make Will wanna leave, it was happening Hikari left and now Will who would be next her…….."Hey" a voice whispered into her ear, she shrieked and jumped onto her bed looking fearfully at the shadow in front of her. She quickly covered her mouth to stop the shriek that had long passed. The shadow stepped into the light of her bedside lamp to reveal the shaggy blonde haired Max. "Sorry to scare you Cass I won't do it again" he said with a cheesy grin, his apologue did little as he saw tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. It wasn't long before they started to fall. "Hey what's wrong?" he said softly going over to her and sitting on her bed that was in the corner of her room, its light blue covered sheets slightly crumbled at his weight. Putting his hand on her shoulder comforting, she just fell onto his shoulder tears falling like rain on his bare chest (he's in bed clothes, just has pair of pants on). She didn't say anything, and right now Max didn't care what the reason was. The point was that his friend that was as close as a sister to him was crying her eyes out on his shoulder, comfort first then interrogation. Grabbing her he pulled her to his chest, he stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear. "Its ok, shhhhhh Cassie its ok" he repeated this too her and she started to slowly calm down. Cupping her chin he titled her head up to face him, she looked into his soft blue eyes while her bright blue ones sparkled with drying tears. "Now what's wrong?" he asked softly like if he said the wrong thing she would breakdown and cry again on his shoulder. He wouldn't admit it but he hated her tears but loved her this close. Max had certainly matured over the 4 years as he spoke to her like he had an answer to everything he said.

"I thought…"she stopped a sob choking out of her, to calm her so she could speak Max pulled into they're original position and stroked her hair.

"Yes you thought…" he spoke leaving it so she could fill the end of the sentence.

"I thought you were another….another" she sniffed a runny nose being the consequence of her crying "Guy who worked for Core to take me away again" She threw her hands around Max's waist and hugged herself closer to him. Max's eyes narrowed as he rubbed her back, how dare Core make Cassie so scared he really was a bastard even to Max's eyes. "I'm sorry to be all blubbery and all but I was just so scared that it was that guy again" Cassie said lifting her face to look at Max's eyes, her breath caught as she looked at the intensity in Max's eyes. He cared for her that much, Cassie was touched then as if an imaginary hand was pushing them together they're lips brushed each other softly Cassie's eyes closing slightly at the sensatation then it was gone just as it had came. Her eyes fluttered open to see an extremely red Max, Cassie stifled a giggle the mature 18 year old still had the heart of a kid he looked like a 4th grader that just got his first kiss on the playground in front of all his friends. Cassie found it cute.

"Umm well your feeling better, so I'll go" after that Max definitely wanted a quick exit but he felt himself stop as his hand was grabbed lightly.

"Don't go" a voice so little said it was barely audible "Please, just lay with me till I fall asleep that way I know someone's protecting me cause you know me I'm not that strong" she said with a shaky smile.

"Your wrong, Cassie you may not be strong in Desiree's way but you are strong in your own way what girl would fight over a pink tank-top in the mall for an hour with an old lady"

"Well it was the last one"

"Your strong Cassie you just haven't found your exact wings yet" he grinned down at her, a smile lighted up her face. "That's my Cassie, ok I'll stay till you fall asleep" he agreed. He got up so she could settle under the covers and then sat back down on the end, that's when she opened up the blanket Max tried to not let his eyes linger on her bare legs he was never the type of man to look at a women's flesh without her permission not that he had. Yes innocent Maxi was still as innocent as the day he was born at 18 years old. "What?" he asked,

"You can at lest be comfortable while you stay with me can't you?" she asked, with a smile. Max saw no seductive thoughts lingering in those eyes, she meant it she just wanted him to be comfortable because of this he agreed. Sliding under the covers he laid his head on the pillows beside Cassie, a blush tinted his cheeks as Cassie curled up next to him. Soon after a few minutes as the sweet blonde in his arms breathing started to ease and become level, he relaxed and slowly, as not to wake her, put his arms around her shoulders. Before he knew, he laid his head onto her's. It was extremely comfortable and in his tired state (he had been off to his bedroom when he wanted to say goodnight to Cassie) he didn't want to move. He wouldn't know till the morning that he had fallen asleep with Cassie in his arms.

* * *

Clear walked calmly out of the house and easily jumped onto the roof, landing on her feet and one hand. She enjoyed this, it was calming to her after a day to sit on the roof and with the night all around her it was comforting. Sitting down, her vibe was that she was relaxed but she growled in frustration a perfect night ruined by a dumbass. Without a sound Clear's leg came out to swing into the darkness beside her.

"Woah!" was heard and a thud followed. Clear's silver eyes flashed in an annoyance, as she lazily looked beside.

"What do you want Kyle?" she asked, in a tone that was obviously irritated. She didn't need to see in the dark to know he had got up extremely clumsy. Out of all the element's for some reason Kyle was the most human, he was not graceful, not agile except when he fought and even then he made mistakes. Something must have happened in the making of him, someone might have fucked up. Now Kyle stood at just an aggravation to all the other elements, he was so childish and stupid while they had grace and intelligence.

"Oh just out for my Sunday night stroll ya know" he said with a shaky tone, oh and he was also a wimpling coward. Her eyes narrowed.

"You were spying" she spoke this like she knew it was right and nothing else could be, well why else would an annoying little fucker like Kyle be here on the roof at 2 am in the morning.

"No I wasn't, why would I spy it's not like I care what plans to beat my master you guys are making" he sputtered out, with a growl Clear's arm shot out to grip Kyle's throat she knew it was there and the sudden silence from Kyle except for sounds of gasping breath she knew she had him. Her eyes suddenly flashed from silver to black, now she could see perfectly.

"Go" the one word was spoken with such venom that the minute Clear let him go, with a little whimper he ran. Clear returned to her original position, Desiree would need to know about this but for now she was alone again. Good.

* * *

Burn stood with arms crossed as she looked at Core, she was getting impatient she had waited and waited for Core to agree or not. It was getting aggravating.

"Yes" he answered in a huge booming voice, Burn couldn't keep the smirk that flew onto her face at bay.

"Excellent"

* * *

Kaiya, the female thunder, stood arms crossed in anger she was still shaking from the earlier visit from a certain male darkness, Exlim. The fuckin bastard that's all she described him as, how dare he get that close to her.

**_ FlashBack _**

Kaiya was pushed back onto the cell's back wall she could fell his breath on her neck. Nothing happened as they listened to each other's breathing, Kaiya didn't like this she hated being this close, it wasn't her fault the thunder element attacks from far because they hate close combat, close anything. She raised her finger and a little lightening formed on it, making enough light for her to see his face.

"Exlim" she whispered

"Ya" he said and looked at her.

"Why are you this close?" he smirked,

"What don't like it?"

"Ya I don't" she responded, this threw him off because he thought she would deny it. She pushed him off. "Get out of here" she said coldly and crossed her arms leaning on the wall looking directly into his eyes to show no fear of him. The room cast once again into shadow. "And make it light in here again".

"Afraid of the dark baby?" he said in a babyish voice, she growled and raised her hand. Lightening came out from her palm, like a miniature-lightening storm in her hand then raised her index finger silently commanding it to form on the top of her finger.

"Do you really want to make another mistake...rookie" she smirked, seeing his eyes narrow.

"Look do you want out or not?" he said impatiently crossing his arms and looking away from her annoyed,

"Helped out by you," she said running her eyes from head to toe, the lightening dying off her finger "I'd rather be whipped" she concluded.

**_ End Of Flashback _**

He was so close and she didn't know if she was shaking from rage or want. Of course not the latter, he was just a toying fucker but maybe she should have taken him up on his offer to get her out. Now she was gonna be whipped and humiliated but it would be more humiliating to be saved by the rookie of the elements, the newest made that was let out of the training room. The door was suddenly jolted open, as a guard appeared in the cell door.

"It's time for your whipping" he responded, but Kaiya didn't move "Come now"

"Fuck you" she said and spat at his toes, she wasn't going to make this easy for anyone.

"We thought you would be difficult so we bought some help" two males appeared from behind the guard. "This is Blaze and Rain, male fire and male water. Get her out to the back boys" a smirk laid on Blaze's face as he grabbed her arm but Rain's face as he grabbed her other arm had almost an apologetic look as if he didn't want to do this.

"Come on bitch" Blaze said with a laugh, Kaiya struggled and kicked the guard in the face. He slumped to the floor, Kaiya laughed at his weakness. Suddenly out of nowhere, her neck was grabbed and she was lifted out of the two man's arms.

"Leave, I'll take it from here" she didn't need to see his face, by his low almost sensual voice she could tell it was Exlim.

_'Fuck'_ she thought, the scurry of feet sounded Blaze and Rain's departure.

"Hello Kaiya, coming" he said with a teasing tone and like a bag of potatoes he threw her over his shoulder and began to walk keeping a hand on her back to keep her from falling. Kaiya's eyes narrowed, she wasn't going without a fight. Lifting her arm slowly as not to alert Exlim of her movements, she bashed her elbow into the back of his head. She smirked as she heard a gasp and the grip on her body loosened she jumped off his slacking shoulders and as she soared in the air flipped so she landed facing Exlim. Who was holding the back of his neck and with a growl he turned to face the smirking hell raiser known as Kaiya.

"So you wanna fight, alright let's fight come and get me bitch" Exlim's cocky voice ran out

"Alright but there's no need to flatter me, it won't save your life" and she charged at the headstrong male.

* * *

Desiree couldn't sleep, her mind was racing with thoughts and fears of Core she didn't want to sleep but the feeling of achy muscles told her it would do her good.

"Fuck" she swore out into nothingness, she needed a glass of water (needs a glass of water and she's the water element ahhhahahahaha just get a glass and let it pour of your finger AHHAHAHAHAHA…..ok I'll stop now).Throwing the covers off her frustrated she went to the kitchen, she didn't bother to put the light on but when she turned around she saw the familiar face of Kai sitting at the table. With his foot he pushed a chair out from beside him, inviting her to sit down she needed to talk too someone anyways might as well be Kai.

"So what was all the yelling about?" he asked, opening up the conversation,

"I said some shit and Will got pissed at me she's moving out in the morning" Desiree said calmly as if it didn't matter. She sipped her drink of water.

"Over one argument?" Kai asked, he was surprised but that never showed in his face or voice. He liked it that way.

"I can't do it Kai" he voice came out into a whisper as if pleading, he knew she wanted to continue so he stayed quiet. "I can't be the crutch of everyone anymore, it's exhausting and I'm not the most qualified big cold Desiree taking care of everyone doesn't make much sense now does it" she let a little laugh out at the end, something happened every time she was with Kai, she never noticed it till now. Her emotions were more at ease with him, it was probably easier knowing that he was once like her as well. Long ago he had admitted to her about Boris and the Demolition Boys and where he grew up, at lest he had some idea of Core's mind and it was comforting to Desiree. Other then Clear, Kai was the closest one to her that knew she wasn't just a cry-baby when she let it affect her he understood.

Kai was slightly speechless, she seemed so….so far away right now he wanted to know that if he reached out and touched her skin. Her wonderful peach skin, if it would feel warm or cold like a dieing person. He wanted her to take him with her, take her to her far away place and show her he could be trusted. Maybe that's why he reached out and let his hand run slowly down her cheek, it was warm. He leaned forward brushing his lips across her's, to sooth her, before he knew it he had pressed his lips fully to her's silently over-joyed as he felt a reaction it was small but he did feel her moving back against him, slowly. But the moment bliss ended as, like she had been burned Desiree bolted up knocking her chair over in the process. No words were spoken as she flew out of the kitchen, leaving Kai in silence.

A/N: DONE!!! That was one muther fuckin long chapter, 10 and a half pages. Hope you guys like it, and review because I worked my ass off on this chapter.

**_ DeceptiveInnocence _**


	21. Chapter Nineteen Turmoil

_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade just my OC's and the entire plot twists (few but still there) in this story._

Samual Tong: Don't worry, I can only fit so much into one chapter, there will be Willow/Ray and defiantly some Hikari/Tyson to come. This story is far from finished; everything will come together (some how, but it will).

BloodRaven45: I'm extremely sorry I didn't realize I was doing that; I'll stop putting in all those author notes in those stern moments of the story. As a matter of fact, no more author notes during the story at all. (Unless it's absolutely necessary like info). Extremely sorry.

FighterChickCharsi: Yep Exlim and Kaiya will be fighting….next chapter who's gonna win I bet I know who your voting for

A/N: Ok, thanks to all the reviews and I hope this chapter makes every as happy as the last one did.

**_Last Time:_**

The robber got up and shot a bullet at Desiree, he missed and it hit the back wall, the shot sent everyone running, except Desiree. She ducked and looked at the guy hatefully, he tried to shoot her again but Desiree got in the shot first she pulled the trigger on the gun shooting him in the chest. He fell backwards his face holding total pain and fear, he was dead.

* * *

"You have fighters" Clear replied calmly,

"NO! I have normal fuckin humans! Weak ignorant humans!"

"So that's all we are to you?" a voice behind Desiree said angry. Desiree stopped and turned around to see Willow and Cassie standing there.

"No Cass, Desiree made it painfully clear that we aren't needed don't make excuses for her and not being one of her freaks!" Willow spat, storming off to her room. "I'm leaving in the morning!" she yelled back, Cassie looked extremely sorry at Desiree and hesitantly went after Willow. It was silent then Desiree picked up the table in the centre of the living room and threw it to crash into the wall.

* * *

"I can't do it Kai" he voice came out into a whisper as if pleading, he knew she wanted to continue so he stayed quiet. "I can't be the crutch of everyone anymore, it's exhausting and I'm not the most qualified big cold Desiree taking care of everyone doesn't make much sense now does it"

He leaned forward brushing his lips across hers, to sooth her, before he knew it he had pressed his lips fully to hers slightly over-joyed as he felt a reaction it was small but he did feel her moving back against him, slowly. But the moment bliss ended as, like she had been burned Desiree bolted up knocking her chair over in the process. No words were spoken as she flew out of the kitchen, leaving Kai in silence.

**_Chapter Nineteen- Turmoil_**

Everything was quiet; the house seemed to be for once at peace. Then a knock sounded, waking the black-haired Ray. Why did he ask for the room closest to the door? He rubbed his eyes, much like a waking tiger cub and yawned as he opened the door.

"Hello?" he said sleepily taking another yawn, when he opened his eyes he saw two men in long brown trench coats. Seeing Ray one of the two tall men, held open his wallet to reveal a badge.

"Mr. Max Tate?" he asked, Ray just stared in confusion and slowly shook his head. "He is the owner of the house correct?" once again Ray shook his head, "Me and my partner are from J.P.D, can we come in?" he said in a monotone voice, he had done this many times before. Ray nodded his head and stepped aside.

"I'll wake everyone up, just take a seat" with confusion radiating off him he went to wake everyone from their dreams.

* * *

Willow knocked on Cassie's door, lightly as not to alarm Cassie, ever since she had come back Core's she had been quite jumpy. The door was slightly ajar and since she wasn't responding Willow slipped into her best-friend's room. A slight gasp and then a smile broke out on Willow's face, her blue hair up in a simple ponytail jumped up and down as she clapped her hands in glee. Cassie had finally made a move, they're position was as innocent as a man and women lying entangled in each other's arms could be. Max's head laid on Cassie's who's was contently placed on his shoulder, but the cutest thing was that Max had a little snore every few seconds. Willow almost felt sorry when she shook Max's shoulder a moan of tired sleep was heard from him and then a groan came from Cassie as Max, her pillow, moved around. Willow sat back and watched as Cassie, not wanting her pillow to runaway because it was such a comfortable pillow, grabbed onto Max's arm and settled herself back in to her original position. This settled Max down as well.

"Cassie" Willow whispered into her ear, a groan and Willow laughed as she snuggled deeper into Max's neck. Then Willow, who was feeling very evil at the moment, pushed the curtains away from the window and the light which had been held back, spilled in too shine on the golden haired duo. Willow stifled a giggle as Max made a sound, that sounded very much like a whimper or whine. He tossed to try and get away from the light that was getting underneath his eyelids. But seeing it futile, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal bright blue shining orbs. He rolled his head, disturbing Cassie, his lips were dry and his throat felt raw. He needed a shower.

"Cassie…." He whispered, Willow's smile was slowly forming into a smirk.

"Have a good sleep Maxie?" she asked and giggled and went for the door, she stopped. "Oh and some cops are here, asking for you. Ya gotta get up, oh and bring Cassie with you will you?" she said with a wink and practically skipped out the door. Max shook his head in silent laughter, he hated her when she got some good gossip but she was so damn funny too. He reluctantly began to get out of the warmth of the blankets before he began to shake Cassie.

* * *

Everyone rubbed they're eyes lazily as they all made they're way to the living room, waiting patiently were the two detectives from the J.P.D. When Max came out, with Cassie in tow, one detective stood up offering his hand for a standard greeting.

"Mr. Tate, this is Detective Yue" he said pointing at his partner on the couch who nodded in hello, he had silver hair to the nape of his neck and green eyes that pierced everyone's who dared to look at him. He was quiet, as he hadn't said a word since he got here. "And I'm Detective Kouya" Detective Kouya had brown, rough hair that seemed to be in the style of 'Bed-hair'. He turned slightly and gave a wink to Willow, who was standing beside Ray, she blushed slightly and never noticed the small growl that came from Ray's throat his fangs slightly bared. Like a tiger saying to another tiger, she's mine so back off bitch. A smile stayed on Kouya's face as he got that growl from Ray, he would like this case most certainly.

"Detective, why don't we all sit down and you can tell us why you're here" Max's voice rang in,

"Sounds good" he settled himself back down on the couch before pulling out a picture, the spitting image of Desiree. "Do any of you know who this woman is?" he asked,

'Desiree' was what went through every single one of there's mind, but no dared say it all just nodded trying to be as convincible as they could.

"What did she do, sir?" Cassie's sweet voice, a bit tired from sleep said.

"She killed a man at an convenience store down the street, he was shot with an M16 made a hole about 8 inches wide in his chest. Fortunately the poor guy died instantly"

"Are you sure its this woman?" everyone, except for the cops, hide they're surprise as Bryan's quiet voice filled the room. He hadn't spoke for a while to anyone.

"We have about 10 witnesses who say it was a average height woman, black hair and blue streaks, ice blue eyes and a cold impassive look on her face. Why you know here?" he said, leaning forward like he was interrogating someone.

"No" he simply said, a shudder slightly shook him as Yue pierced his eyes like they were reading his mind and face. He didn't like him at all, they both were quiet but Bryan was shy this guy seemed more mean then shy.

"But I still don't understand Detective" Ray said, still angry for the Detective's earlier action, "How did you know…if would help you to come here?" Ray questioned, carefully saying his question. A smile broke out on Kouya's face.

"Ray right?" Ray nodded, "You should consider a job in law enforcement, got a good mind for it. Yes it was a hard job but after visiting nearly every single house on this block, the old woman across the street said she saw a woman with black hair and average height and a muscular frame riding a motorcycle. Like a regular hoodlum, she says" a bit of a chuckle came from his lips, but everyone else didn't even break a smile. Coughing, from obvious embarrassment, he continued "And said she saw her park her bike here and went into this house. So can you guys help me out?" he said, sounding good-natured. Willow's eyes, lingered on his face, he was handsome his voice was charming and had almost a sultry tone to it. A small blush came across her face as she thought about the wink he gave earlier, he was certainly a cute detective.

"Sorry, we got no idea I think you should leave" Kai, who hadn't spoken yet, said not even trying to keep the deadly tone from his voice. They should know they're not wanted, Kai had concluded especially by him.

"Excuse Kai, Detective, he's a bit of a smart-ass he doesn't like cops, no offense of course" Willow said, covering quickly for Kai's mistake. A slight glare was sent his way, telling him to shut up before he got Desiree caught. Kai just turned his head away and walked out the back door.

"That's alright and please call me Shawn, Willow" his voice, lowering to a husky tone. Willow smiled and nodded. She loved how he said her name, like it was the name of a goddess. "We should get going, we'll be in touch just call this number if any of you remember something you might have forgotten" handing his card specifically to Willow, Yue stood up and walked out followed by his partner who gave a goodbye smile and nod to them all. Willow tried to keep the blush from her cheeks as she opened up the folded piece of paper. Instead of one, they're were two.

Japan Police Department 

****

**_875-675-9876_**

****

**_Shawn Kouya_**

****

**_875-236-7612_**

****

He had given her the police station and his personal number, well he was cute maybe she would give him a call. But did she really want to get involved in a man who was after one of her best friends. Speaking of Desiree where was she during all of this.

* * *

"Come yourself of all surrounds" Clear's low voice, said calmly to Desiree. Who was cross-legged on the floor in the center of the cherry blossom orchard. Her eyes were closed and her face seemed at peace. "Now block all my punches", Clear without a warning as to when she would start threw several punches at Desiree from all angles. All blocked with relative ease.

"How about you let someone who can actually punch train her" a cocky voice, called out from above. Clear didn't even look up as Hikari landed on the ground from a tree up above.

"Desiree do not open your eyes, looks like Hikari wishes to try" a slight nod signaled that she was ready. Walking up to her older sister, Hikari flung a fast punch at Desiree who barely caught it, the next one she was not so lucky and got it in the shoulder. But still her eyes remained closed. She kept getting hit the next few punches, then one that was aimed directly for her face she caught and in disobeying Clear's orders opened her eyes jumping up she kicked her sister across the face while still holding onto her fist. The hate and anguish that burned in both of they're eyes was coming out, all the demons that plagued each one for those 4 years was surfacing and they're instincts as elements was to relieve the stress the only way they knew how, to fight.

Another backhand to the face leaving a slight red-mark on Hikari's face, angering her. She shot out an onslaught of punches from all angles, some were blocked by Desiree with her knees and hands some with her face. Deciding that the orchard was too small Desiree jumped onto the roof of Max's house followed by Hikari, they soon landed on the street in front of the house. The sky cackled and clouded over as each sister exchanged blows and blows of immense power. Rain began to drop from the clouds above, first a small trickle and then it was pouring but neither sister stopped their assault.

Willow looked out the window, wondering how it suddenly started raining so hard when it looked like a nice morning.

"Oh shit" she swore under her breath as she saw the twin's battling it out, right in the street. Running around the house she yelled for everyone to get outside now. Before long everyone was gathered on the porch watching in amazement as Hikari and Desiree beat each other to death. They both flew apart landing on they're feet, the rain drenching them head to toe but they didn't care.

"Why did you leave Hikari?" Desiree yelled above the rain,

"You know why" she screamed back, launching at her aiming an elbow for her face but it was blocked. Desiree's leg shot out but Hikari blocked the kick aimed for her stomach, both twisted and spun around to face each other again.

"For me, you left for me so Core would let me go and I'd have a happier life. Is that it!?" Desiree's hair was sticking to her face and from the porch, Kai tried to ignore how the clothes molded to her body. Not knowing that Tyson was having a hard time watching as well.

"Ya that it's" the anger between the two seemed to be dying down or so they thought, behind Hikari a car came rushing forward it's headlights glaring into Desiree's eyes. Wiping her head around, Hikari's eyes flashed red and the car went up in flames. The man who was driving ran screaming out of the car a small smile was on Hikari's face as his arms flailing down the street was quite comical. But it disappeared as she turned back to her sister.

"I'm the older one, I'm the one who's suppose to take the falls for the family not you, ME!"

"Why does it always have to be you who's the big savior! Plus you were too busy trying to take over the team to care what Core was doing to me!" Hikari screamed, Desiree was startled silent all that was heard was the pounding of the rain. And as lightening crackled causing light to shine on one side of Hikari's face, Desiree saw the dried tears on her face. Then she disappeared, leaving Desiree in the rain. Like 4 years ago.

A/N: Now that's a decent page chapter, 6 pages not bad if I do say so myself. Next chapter will be the fight between Kaiya and Exlim, I know lots of you are looking forward to it oh and I have a warning, there will be yaoi in this fic a little not a lot just one couple because of my crazed yaoi loving friend DeceptiveLight. Who bugged me till I agreed to put it in. Review!

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	22. Chapter Twenty Mixed Emotions

_Disclaimer: fuckin disclaimers, just look at the previous chapters._

A/N: I have been geared by my friend DeceptiveLight too get this chapter done, the day after I had finished the previous one. It's a challenge I will fulfill! Ne ways onto the next chapter. Oh and there is a lot of swearing because Kaiya and Exlim are fighting so ya. BTW there is yaoi in this chapter for a warning not a lemon through.

**_Bold and Italics- Flashback_**

_'Thoughts'_

**_Last Time:_**

"You have fighters" Clear replied calmly,

"NO! I have normal fuckin humans! Weak ignorant humans!"

"So that's all we are to you?" a voice behind Desiree said angry. "Weak ignorant humans, just cause we don't have super friggin sailor scout powers we automatically don't matter"

"No Cass, Desiree made it painfully clear that we aren't needed don't make excuses for her and not being one of her freaks!" Willow spat, storming off to her room. "I'm leaving in the morning!" she yelled back, Cassie looked extremely sorry at Desiree and hesitantly went after Willow. It was silent then Desiree picked up the table in the centre of the living room and threw it to crash into the wall.

* * *

Kaiya's eyes narrowed, she wasn't going without a fight. Lifting her arm slowly as not to alert Exlim of her movements, she bashed her elbow into the back of his head. She smirked as she heard a gasp and the grip on her body loosened she jumped off his slacking shoulders and as she soared in the air flipped so she landed facing Exlim. Who was holding the back of his neck and with a growl he turned to face the smirking hell raiser known as Kaiya.

"So you wanna fight, alright let's fight come and get me bitch" Exlim's cocky voice ran out

"Alright but there's no need to flatter me, it won't save your life" and she charged at the headstrong male.

_**Chapter Twenty- Mixed Emotions**_

Her fist slammed into his awaiting arm, as he flung it up to block her assault. Giving him no time to think, Kaiya spun her legs around in the air to collide with his shoulder. Growling in annoyance, he gripped both her arms and locked her close to his chest.

"Come on little one, you can do better then that. I'm the rookie remember" he laughed in her ear; Kaiya suppressed a shudder as he breath flowed over her skin. She'll give him one thing, he was sexy. That didn't mean that she wasn't going to beat the living hell out of him through. Prying herself from his grip, she let herself fall to land on her arms pushing herself up her feet placed together perfectly connected underneath his chin. He went flying upwards, then like a cat she ran and jumped to the wall pushing herself off with great strength to send herself flying at Exlim. She swung herself around, so her feet connected with his face went made him go directly down to slam into the ground. Landing with ease, Kaiya walked to the rumble and hole in the ground that contained her opponent.

"Now who's the fuckin rookie, you bastard" Kaiya sneered in hatred, and she spit in disrespect on the ground beside the hole. She turned her head to the audience, of Blaze and Rain, "And tell Core I'm done here, he can go fuck himself for all I care about his shitty operation" before she could leave through, the whole building began to shake and Kaiya struggled to keep her footing. "No fuckin way" she said to herself as she looked back to see an extremely anger Exlim.

"Yes fuckin way, bitch" he smirked, as he grabbed her and flung her into the ground before him. He did this several times. "No one fuckin does that to me! NO ONE!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!! MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!" he screamed as he held up Kaiya's battered and bloody body. Holding the thunder element by the collar of her shirt, he flew punch after punch at her face. "So the mighty Kaiya has fallen, so how does it feel to be beaten by a rookie?" he asked, an almost insane look in his eyes. Her throat and mouth were swollen, she couldn't speak. Her eyes narrowed, and she hurled from her mouth red blood to land on his cheek. It streamed down his face, but he just smirked. "Still the arrogant bitch! Well I'll show you to respect me!" he threw her down onto the ground before him, confidant that she couldn't move away. He was right, she had been so surprised by the sudden change of persona of Exlim. He seemed angry, insane even. "LEAVE ALL OF YOU!!!" he yelled to all guards, they had no prisoners as of now. The only ones who didn't vacant were Blaze and Rain. Rain began to slowly move up to Exlim ignoring Blaze's plea to leave with him.

"Umm Exlim, I think you should stop. Were not suppose to fight against each other, aren't we all in the same organization. You don't fight family" he said with a calm tone, he was taking a chance but maybe he could save Kaiya's life. Exlim didn't really look like he was listening, he looked like he was lost in his own world. "Exlim?" Rain said tensely.

"Family!?" a laugh crackled out of his lips, "We are engineered warriors, not the fuckin brandy bunch who gives a shit about family!" he spat at the male water, Rain's eyes shined of fear as he watched Exlim walk towards him. Grabbing him by the arm Exlim bought Rain to slam into his knee. Spit and blood sputtered out of his mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Rain!" Blaze called, catching his best friend before he hit the ground. His eyes shot up to meet Exlim's, before he kissed the forehead of his friend's head. "You bastard" he spat, setting Rain down comfortable on the wall. He got up with the intention of beating the fuck out of this insane bastard when a commanding voice interrupted him.

"Awww you boys having a little fun without me?" it was obvious who it was, loathed by them all it was Burn. But Exlim couldn't help his eyes to linger down her frame, she was sexy in such a deadly way that was his kinda girl. "Now Blaze, why don't you get your ass out of here before I finish the job Exlim started on your little friend" Burn's black eyes, staring at Blaze intensely. "Now would good" she smirked in confidence as he obeyed giving a death glare to Exlim, it wasn't over. "Now Exlim" she started walking up to the male darkness. "You seem to have some real anger issues, possibly to rival my own, which is quite an accomplishment if I do say so myself. But if you ever, I repeat ever put your hand on a fellow element without mine or Core's permission well let's just say you'll wish you were Kaiya right now" she smiled an sadistic grin, Exlim's eyes flashed as he stared at Burn. These fuckin woman were really getting on his nerves today, he walked up to her to face her. A smirk flowed onto his face, as he looked down at Burn for an element she was short.

"What you gonna do about it, little girl" before he could breath another breathe Burn connected her fist into his stomach. The pain that engulf him seemed to circle every part of his being. She was defiantly strong. He was thrown to the ground like a heap of garbage as her elbow connected between his shoulder blades.

"That, little dick" but he began to push himself up, determined not to fall to a woman. "I'd stay down" she said as she backhanded him across the face, to make him fly once again to the ground. "Sort yourself" grabbing him, she flung him into cage beside them. Locking it, she put the key in her pants. "Men" she signed as she walked towards Kaiya. "Aren't you late for something my dear thunder" and picked her up, dragging her out to of the house to the backyard. While Exlim, like a caged tiger, began to yell and scream and punch the stone steel walls that were created to withstand the elements strength. Burn's eyes lingered back to him for a second; this was not regular element behaviour something was fucked up in that guy.

* * *

She was flung to the ground by Burn; she couldn't stop herself from sliding a bit as she was almost immobilized by Exlim. She fuckin hated him, how dare he make her feel so vulnerable and weak he would be in the greatest pain she could think of the minute she was healed. She didn't need to open her eyes, which were nearly swollen shut, to know who was in front of her. Core, the master of the elemental creation oh god how she hated him too.

"What happened to her?" his voice called, obviously speaking to Burn.

"Exlim decided to use her as a punching bag, I think something is seriously wrong with him like a fuck up in his programming when he was made"

"I'll have him checked out, but for now Kaiya", Core knelt down in front of her on the ground. "Did you really think you were going to get away from me" he spoke as if speaking to a child. She couldn't response so he just began the process of getting her ready. "Ropes!" he called, 4 men came right up and tied each arm to a separate post. The two posts were about 50 inches apart. Each arm was tied to a post; same with her legs a small moan came out as her body was stretched it's fullest to reach the length between the two posts.

Her clothes were torn off, living her bare naked to the whole world. Thankfully only Burn and Core were there to witness the whipping. Core ran a hand from her neck, down her full body. He smirked.

"Such beautiful craftsmanship, I will certainly congratulate the scientist who worked on you" he spoke of her as a toy, nothing but something created. She wasn't even really human at all. She couldn't cry out as the whip came down on her back, which made the pain even worse not being able to release the pressure in a scream. She didn't know when she lost consciousness but she had counted the number before she fell to darkness. 136 whips, she would pay him back for every single one.

* * *

Blaze carried Rain close to his chest, he knew Rain wasn't a fighter, he was an intelligent 5 out of the ten elements were intelligents 5 others were warriors. They all could fight certainly but the 5 that were warriors were much, much stronger. Water, love, light, wind, and earth were the five intelligents. Fire, darkness, thunder, death and life were the warriors. He needed to get Rain to a doctor immediately; slamming through the door of the medical room he grabbed the nearest doctor.

"He needs help now" he said in a low, dangerous voice. Referring to the unconscious Rain in his arms. The doctor nodded swiftly and called for a bed to be made ready for a patient.

Blaze sat patiently by Rain's bedside as the monitor beeped and showed Rain's current living status. Blaze's hands clutched at his side in anger.

'How dare he do that to Rain, how fuckin dare he! The one person I love…….' he stopped, he loved Rain? But as he looked at his friend's face, almost peaceful but in a silent agony, it was stupid to deny it. Ever since, they were made neither of them had ever left the other's side. It might have been the genes that Core and his scientist pumped into them but that's all they had to go on so why fight it. He loved Rain and it was his job to protect him that's what fire and water's relationship was, fire was the protector, and fire was him. He hadn't done his job and now look at Rain all fucked up in a bed. He put his head in his hands angry with himself for not doing his duty.

Suddenly Rain's fingers began to move, he twitched in his bed and before long doctors were rushing in checking him over for any dangers. Rain was fine, and as his blue hair fell into his face, his ocean-blue eyes shining with a smile beaming at Blaze. The hotheaded male wondered why he was worried. A kick in the stomach, he may not be as strong as him or Exlim but that didn't mean he was as weak as a normal human. But Blaze knew he was worried because Rain had still got hurt because he couldn't protect him, but that wouldn't happen ever again. The incident had opened his eyes; Rain would always be protected by Blaze.

* * *

Willow sat by the phone, twittering with her fingers and the piece of paper in her hand. She sat by the telephone with Kouya's number ready to dial. Should she call him? He seemed nice, he was certainly cute. But then again, did she have time for a relationship with this entire Core shit surfacing. Her face was down as she thought and then she noticed some feet before her that weren't there before, designer sandals, must be Cassie. Willow's head came up to meet Cassie's blue eyes, who had her hands on her hips and looked impatient. Picking up the phone, she stared intensely at Willow.

"Dial" she said to her blue-haired friend,

"But I don't know if I can handle a relationship right now" Cassie's glare didn't waver at Willow's half-hearted response.

"Dial damnit" Willow looked at the phone almost like it was Core himself. "Come on Willow" Cassie started, dropping her intense act. That wasn't her; her arms flopped to her side with the phone in her right. "You could use some stress relief we all could" Cassie's eyes pleaded into her eyes, like a puppy dog wanting a treat. Willow caved, she hated that look.

"Alright, alright I'll dial his damn number" Cassie's expression changed from puppy-dog without treat, to puppy-dog with treat. She clapped her hands in glee, and handed her friend the phone. They waited in anticipation as it rang several times, before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" the man on the other line spoke, with an encouraging wave by Cassie. Willow began as well.

"Umm hi, Shawn, this is Willow ya know from the…." But she was interrupted,

"I know who you are, I never forget a beautiful face" Willow felt a blush at his husky tone, "So what have you called for?" his voice going back to casual,

"Well you gave me the number I assumed you had intentions first" she felt more relaxed as she heard him laugh good-naturally.

"That I do, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night"

"Oh," Willow said sounding surprised as she was, the blush that had come earlier was now back. "Umm certainly at what restaurant?"

"No restaurant, I'd like you to join me at my home. It's that alright with you?"

"One sec" she put her hand on the side of the phone so he couldn't hear and looked at Cassie. "He wants me to join him for dinner, at his house" Cassie's eyes lit up

"Why are you worried, he's a cop nothing's gonna happen except eating and good old fashioned bed games" Cassie said with a wink,

"Cassie!" Willow said, with an shhing tone. Which made the blonde laugh, picking the phone back up she had made her decision "Ok, where do you live?"

"37 Olga Drive, you don't need me to pick you up?"

"No I can find it alright, I'm not that helpless" she let out a small laugh, which made him chuckle,

"I like your laugh, I'm sure you'll be using that sweet voice of yours a lot tomorrow bye" and before she could response, he hung up.

_'I wonder what he meant by that last line, oh well'_ Willow thought and shrugged her shoulders, turning to Cassie in what she called happy-mode she had a sudden idea "Oh crap! I got no new dresses, Cassie we have to go shopping I need a new dress for tomorrow" they both clapped they're hands in delight. 

"Ok right after breakfast, I know just the colour to get for you" Cassie's eyes turned serious as she walked around Willow's body, concentrating in the one thing (other then beyblading) she loved with all her heart. Clothes designing!

The girls were so happy and excited about Willow's new date; they never noticed the glaring golden eyes.

"That guy is getting too close for his own comfort" Ray mumbled to himself, images of him ripping Kouya apart by his bare hands floating in his mind. This was some comfort.

"Has anyone ever told you, you can get really jealous" Max's voice said beside him, he turned to see the blond boy leaning comfortably on the doorframe beside him.

"I'm not….jealous….just concerned" Ray said flustered and embarrassed that someone heard him.

"Uh huh, if you like Will that much why don't you just ask her out. Ya know like Kouya did?" Max questioned, looking at his friend's response,

"I don't know…" he stopped,

"Come on Ray, what's wrong?"

"I've never asked out a girl" he said in a low voice, Max got closer to him because he couldn't hear he asked Ray to say it again making the former white-tiger blush. "I've never asked out a girl"

"What?" Max asked again,

"I'VE NEVER ASKED OUT A GIRL! OK!!" everyone who was in the house, the block and probably the whole freakin country heard Ray. Max seemed to have grown smaller and Ray much bigger, with flaring bared fangs and flames circling him.

"Well why didn't you just say so" Max said turning around; he stole a look at Ray. He was breathing fast and his hands seemed to be ready to choke the life out of the next person in his viewing range. This unfortunately was Max. "Ray?" he said slowly, and then suddenly the black-haired boy lashed out aiming for the neck of his best friend. Max on impulse jumped out of the way. "Ray what did I do?! Hey! That was too close, you seemed like you really wanted to hurt me!" Max called out as Ray in true anime style chased him around the house. The whole house laughing as they watched the boys that were like brothers, try to kill each other actually it was more 'Kill the Maxie' and Ray was going to be the winner. They needed a good laugh after everything that was happening but the one who needed it the most wasn't here. She had locked herself up in her room, eating her breakfast.

Kai the only one who hadn't laugh but had a small smile on his face, after living with 7 other people who laughed and were nice to you. You did soften a little but his eyes lingered to the door of the hallway which leads to the bedrooms. Desiree was still in there and she didn't plan on coming out anytime soon Kai thought. He didn't know if he should go in there, remembering they're last encounter.

_**But the moment of bliss ended as, like she had been burned Desiree bolted up knocking her chair over in the process. No words were spoken as she flew out of the kitchen, leaving Kai in silence **_

It was a sudden impulse the kiss and Kai didn't regret it as Desiree probably did.

_'Desiree why won't you stop running'_ but his thoughts were not heard by the black-haired beauty locked in her room.

* * *

No one bothered her here, this was her haven her room was her sanctuary. The one place where she could go and not be bothered by anyone. The lights were off except for the small light floating in from underneath the curtains of her window that she closed. In here Desiree did things she would never do in public she cried but not in the way we all normally do. She cried with blood.

* * *

Everyone sat at the breakfast table eating happily, except Ray and Max who were still chasing each other around. Willow and Cassie's eyes suddenly shut up.

"Hey we don't have anyone else to help us carry our bags, two people have to come with us" Cassie said to Willow, everyone stopped eating looking up with what seemed like actual pure fear.

"Oh well would you look at the time" Tyson said quickly picking up his plate "I'm finished already"

"The eating machine is finished that quickly?" Willow questioned but she had a knowing smirk on her face, she knew what he was doing.

"Yep, haven't we guys?" Tyson said, but he was meet with quietness. Clear, Bryan, and Kai were not really talkers. Kai just walked out and Tyson grabbing Bryan who had a confused expression on his face, him being new to living here had no idea of the horror known as Cassie and Willow's shopping trips. "Trust me man, you gotta get out of here now" Tyson whispered into Bryan's ear, the shy man just nodded and followed him out. Tyson seemed to be back into his regular attitude, maybe now that Hikari was back…somewhat. Clear was the last one to leave.

"Clear you're a strong girl why don't you come, I'm sure you've never been a shopping trip no offence of course" Cassie said flashing her best smile, Clear rolled her eyes and left without a word.

"That chick scares me, she's quieter then Desiree" Willow responded as she watched Clear walk out.

"Hey weren't you gonna move out this morning?" Cassie asked, her blond hair bouncing as she turned her head to her friend. She sipped her morning tea waiting for an answer. Realization dawned on Will's face.

"Oh ya" she laughed, "With all the excitement I forgot I said that, I guess I didn't mean it just something I kinda spat out in spite I better go apologise to Desiree" Willow said getting up, but just then Ray and Max entered the kitchen. Max rubbing the bump on his head that throbbed from Ray's fist hitting him.

"Damn Ray can you hit harder"

"Don't be a baby you asked for it" Ray said then the two turned to see Willow and Cassie looking at them with smirks on they're faces.

"Ray, Max just the two men I wanted to see" Willow said sounding sickly sweet, sweat suddenly started to break out on the guys temples.

"Why you see us every day?" Max said laughing in fear, as they both began to step back in fear but every step they took back, Will and Cass took as well they both stopped.

"Get um!" Cassie shouted before the two men were tackled and forced into Willow's awaiting car to face the horror of Will and Cass's shopping trip. Willow laughed as she got into the driver seat.

"I'll say sorry to Des after the shopping trip, she's probably already figured it out that I'm not leaving when I'm still here" Will said, "Let's drive" the kick start of the engine was like the death tone for Max and Ray.

* * *

Blaze knocked on Rain's chambers, he had been out of the recovery for a while now but Blaze still was worried he wanted to hear from the mouth of Rain that everything was alright.

"Come in" said a meek voice, which soothed Blaze because that was Rain's regular voice. Maybe he was alright. Pushing in through the door of the male water's room, he let a smile grace his face for once. A genuine smile.

"Hey you doing ok?"

"Ya" Rain said with a blush on his face, "It was just a kick to the stomach nothing serious" he said trying to sound tough, Blaze smiled it was always cute when Rain had that tough mean look on his face. Like a 5 year old trying to stay his ground against his mother's punishment after stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"It didn't look like nothing when you were lying on the floor unconscious" Blaze told him, walking towards his bed where he was lying resting up obeying the doctor's orders. Rain was shirtless and Blaze never noticed it before, but how the light shined in through the window and lathered Rain's face making him glow. He looked like a pure angel, not fit for this place to Blaze he was beautiful.

"So is Core mad?"

"I don't think he knows" Blaze said snapping out of his reverie, with a questioning glance then a nod from Rain. Blaze climbed in beside Rain on his bed, closing his eyes Blaze let the sun warm him like he was sun-tanning in Palm Beach.

"Blaze" a 'hmm' was all Rain got for a response, "Thanks for helping me, I would probably be in worse shape then I am now if you didn't help me" Rain said trying to hide the blush that was splashed across his face, thank god Blaze had his eyes closed. With a yawn Blaze put his hands behind his head.

"Think nothing of it, of course you couldn't I'm fire everyone needs me" Blaze said, opening one eye to look at Rain, who chuckled. Still the cocky guy he knew. Closing his eyes again, they both enjoyed the relaxing silence.

"Blaze" Rain said softly looking at his friend, but stopped himself before he spoke again. Was he asleep? His eyes were closed and his face seemed to be at peace. Rain's eyes lingered to his lips, they were slightly open and looking quite….taste able right now. Rain lowered his head to Blaze's, his lips right before Blaze's and in a split second impulse Rain kissed him on the lips. Quickly he pulled away frightened that he might have woken up his headstrong friend. He dared to sneak a peek at Blaze and tried to hide embarrassment as he saw him looking right back at him with a smirk on his face. "I'm sorry I uh couldn't help it you just looked so…." Rain sputtered but Blaze just shook his head.

"Rain your doing it all wrong" he said huskily, before turning, grabbing his friend's face and crashing his lips to his. They're tongues danced and the intense passion of the kiss surprised even Blaze. They pulled apart hungry for more, and they dived back in. Blazes hands began to run down Rain's chest, tracing all his muscles, for an intelligent Rain had nice abs. Before long Rain had discarded Blaze's shirt as well while Blaze began to work on the blue haired boy's pants but was stopped urgently by Rain's shaking hands.

"Wait what if Core or someone comes in. You know how Core feels about…..this"

"I know he's homophobic, he won't know no one will if someone comes I'll hear them and get out, remember…" but Rain finished for him,

"I'm fire I know, Blaze" making the fire-starter Blaze smirk as he traced his former friend about to be lover's lips with a finger.

"Since when did you get to be such a smart-ass?"

"I learn from the best" Rain said with a smile and laugh, poking him in the chest.

"Aww that hurt, that really hurt" Blaze joked putting a hand to his chest in mock pain. Making Rain laugh again and this time grabbing Blaze's shoulders becoming more bold Rain pulled Blaze on-top of him. "My my, we are becoming daring first the kiss now this Rain I do believe I'm rubbing off on you"

"That's not a good thing" and the water element's lips splashed onto the fiery passion of Blaze's lips. Surprised but happy, Blaze kissed back and they began to lose themselves in each other.

A/N: YAY I finished the chapter with all the stimulations made, Blaze and Rain yaoi with them making out and the Kaiya and Exlim fight plus 10 pages long. Plus lots of other good stuff. This chapter was certainly mixed emotions, some angst, drama, humour and action. In fact that's what I'm gonna call this chapter. Mixed emotions. So review and the next chapter may be out as quick and as long as this one was.

A/N 2: Oh and I wanna know if you people would like a yaoi lemon between Blaze and Rain because I didn't really plan on having yaoi in this fic so I didn't give a warning at the start of the fic and I don't wanna offend anyone or surprise them by just inserting it. I'm kinda worried about the response I'm gonna get even for this chapter. So tell me if you want one or not, and if some do and some don't I'll post it in a separate chapter for those who do wish to read it but if no one reviews and tells me I'll assume 'Yes we don't care' and put it in the regular story. So review!

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**

****

**__**


	23. Chapter TwentyOne Elemental Love

_Disclaimer: (Takes out grenade, tears off the cap and chucks it at the computer screen to destroy evil disclaimers but it bounces off and hits DI in the head then it blows up in her face)_

A/N: Ok guys I know lots of ppl probably wanted me to die trying to destroy the disclaimer but alas I LIVE!!! Ok never mind I'll just write the chapter now. BTW I have put in the yaoi lemon in this chapter, (because no one reviewed oh well) if any one doesn't feel comfortable with male/male sex (probably the males lol) I have marked the beginning and end of the lemon. On with the chapter.

_**Chapter Twenty-One – Elemental Love**_

The flames of the candle flickered, giving a small light to the dark room. Cross-legged on the soft blue covered bed sat Clear, eyes closed, head down but when she heard soft breathing and muffled sounds of protests but it was only when she heard her name said did she decide to see what was going on outside her closed door. Her eyes and head rose with an impassive almost relaxed expression on her face when her visage was shown in the light of the white candles that she placed in various places in her simple but comfortable room. Her eyes swiftly flashed from black back to silver. Sliding off the bed easily, she opened the door.

* * *

"Bryan, just go!" Tyson said getting irritated, pushing his new found friend towards Clear's door. But Bryan, every time they got near enough for his hand to reach and knock he would suddenly turn and start to walk away. This was the fourth time and Tyson was determined to make him do it.

"But what if…" the shaggy brown haired man said,

"Screw what if's, you like Clear so tell her" Tyson's eyes seemed to soften as he spoke "You have to tell her or else you never know when your last chance is and then suddenly it just passes and your left wondering why hell didn't you tell them" his voice lowering almost to a whisper, Bryan was silent but when a new idea came to his head he broke the tender moment.

"You don't know Clear, she's tough I'm just a shy kid to her"

"You idiot!" Tyson yelled, and whacked him over the head. That's when the sound of a door opening was caught by their ears both of them stopped and looked up to see Clear leaning with one arm on her doorframe with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I help you boys?" she asked, immediately Bryan and Tyson straightened themselves so they now each stood a head taller then Clear but under her piercing gaze they tried not to gulp in anxiety.

"Bryan has something to say to you" Tyson said and gave the brown-eyed man a little shove to help him. Bryan opened his mouth but when nothing came out, Clear decided to shut her door she was interrupted from a very important mediating session. But before she could close the door fully, it was stopped and Bryan smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ummm" he swallowed "You want some cake?" he asked simply, Tyson anime falling behind the cover of the door.

"He's even more moronic then you" Kai's familiar voice said as he passed the purple haired beyblader as he slowly got himself up.

"Aww shut up Kai" he retorted but the slate haired man just walked away. "I **really** hate that guy"

"Cake?" Clear said, she was actually surprised for once in her life "Why was it so hard to ask me for cake?" her gaze was making him nervous; he let a laugh out trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh just didn't know if you liked cake" behind the door as Tyson listened to Bryan, he actually began to hit his head on the wall. Clear just shook her head,

"No I don't want any cake Bryan," she said,

"Oh why, its really good I don't know if you got to try it when you lived…in…Core's" the last part of his speech spoken slowly, he still kept his smile on his face to tell Clear he didn't mean it to hurt her.

"Because we don't have any cake" she said and closed the door with a knowing smile leaving Bryan standing there in shock.

'Oh crap she knows' he thought in fear but relief, he hadn't said a word about it but Clear always had been intuitive. He almost yelled in joy but then he saw Tyson still hitting the wall with his head at full force. Grabbing his friend's shoulders he shook him slightly. "Tyson stop that she figured it out" Tyson's head banging stopped as he looked at Bryan. 

"Are you sure?"

"Well she didn't say it exactly but Clear has this thing with knowing a lot more then everyone but never telling them directly ya know like hints"

"Well that's good…I think" and they both were lost in their thoughts. Tyson's eyes drifted to the window the sun shining through. _'Hikari, I know your out there somewhere please just let me find you'_ he thought and as if his thoughts had been spoken out-loud, several miles away in an alleyway deep in the city the woman of his desire bolted up awoken from her sleep.

* * *

Hikari rubbed the sleep from her eyes, before rising from her spot beside a dumpster. Her back cracked, making Hikari moan in slight pain. Maybe sleeping on the ground wasn't the best idea she ever had.

"Have a good sleep?" someone asked from above, Hikari's head swiftly rose up to see Burn jump down from the top of the building to land in front of her lighter side. Rolling her eyes, Hikari stretched her arms.

"Whatta ya want?" she asked in more annoyance then curiosity,

"I can't check up on myself" Burn smirking at her own pun, "Gotta make sure your alright don't I?" Hikari just looked at her with bored eyes,

"Trust me, you and me both know you didn't come to invite me over for tea at Core's big mansion so say whatever the fuck you need and get off my ass" Hikari snapped at her darker side, she always was grumpy when she was woken up from any kind of sleep. If you can call 3 hours a sleep.

"Touchy, alright I want you to come back to the institute with me"

"Don't you mean asylum" Hikari spoke mimicking the same sarcasm as Burn, this made her eyes narrow.

"I remind you this isn't a choice" Burn said with her arms crossed, her patience wearing thin.

"What you gonna do? Kill me?" she spat back at her, leaning against the wall. "We both know if either of us dies, were taking the other with us. Ya know the two halves of a whole shit, it's a bitch ain't it?" Hikari said smirking, pushing pass Burn who glared at her retreating back.

_'I'll get you back, my hikari just wait'_ she thought (btw she means 'hikari' as in light in Japanese) before jumping back up to land on the top of the building she sat on for an hour to wait for Hikari to wake up and began her trip back to Core's by jumping from building to building. She couldn't use her wings in the day to easy to be seen, so like a regular stupid element she had to jump. _'How degrading'_

* * *

(Warning! LEMON!!) 

Blaze's hands began to run down the blue haired boys chest seductively in almost a teasing way making Rain bite his bottom lip a small gasp came from his lips as he felt Blaze trace the bulge in his pants that was becoming bigger and throbbing in ecstasy. Silently Rain begged Blaze would release his member from the compounds of his pants, reading his face almost Blaze undid the belt of Rain's pants and slowly slid them down. The anticipation was killing Rain, kicking them off Rain grabbed Blaze's face and kissed him passionately.

"Woah slow down" Blaze said pulling slowly away, getting up leaving Rain lying on the bed naked in front of his eyes. The few seconds it took the cocky fire-ball known as Blaze to lock the door, slide all the curtains so the windows were covered and flick off the lights were torturous and inhumane to Rain's aching body. Never in his whole life had he felt this kind of need and it was almost painful, so painful his hand started to slide down to his penis. Touching the tip he gasp as this new sensation filled his body but before he could try again, his hand was gripped and pulled away. "So quick to ruin my fun aren't you?" Blaze said with a teasing flash to his red eyes. He stood up and unlatched the button on his face and undid the zipper. But Rain stopped him from pulling his pants down.

"Let me" he whispered low and to Blaze sexy. Slipping his fingers about a cm into his pants he tugged the unwanted piece of fabric down, his fingers lightly brushing Blaze's skin in a simple but exotic touch. Before he could help himself the minute Rain pulled the last pant leg off, Blaze picked him up by the waist and threw him onto the bed before long the male fire joined him his fingers tracing the inside of Rain's legs. "Blaze" Rain moaned, tried of him playing. Blaze smirked at the tone of wanting in his lover's voice. Finally Blaze laid his hand on Rain's throbbing stick, rubbing it he listened to the sounds and reactions Rain gave. Lowering his head he gave a quick lick watching as Rain's hips jumped to the new feeling.

"Do you like that?" Blaze's husky tone whispering in Rain's ear, making the other boy nod and moan he wanted him so bad. "Good" he said as he opened his mouth and took Rain's tender cock all the way down his throat. Rain tried to stop the loud moan rippling in his throat but it came out, Blaze seeing it coming covered his mouth with his own letting him scream inside his lips. Minutes later Blaze felt white liquid cum squirt from Rain's member. The blue haired man just had his first orgasm onto Blaze's hand. Giving one last squeeze to his balls and cock Blaze began to lick Rain's chest, his tongue circling and biting at the man's nipples.

Rain was breathing fast and desperately as Blaze began to work him up again but when Blaze's penis touched the outside of his hole. The anticipation surged through him as he waited for him to plunge into him. But inside of the fast hard lovemaking Rain had always associated with Blaze, he felt it slowly push in. Gripping onto his shoulders for support, Rain pushed his hips back against Blaze propping stick. Soft little moans started to escape his parted lips but they soon grew as Blaze's rhythm increased or changed. Let's just say Blaze never kept you bored. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt himself and Blaze reach their pleasure point, his nails digging into the male fire's back. He was let go and, exhausted he fell to the bed making it bounce and mold to his body. Placing himself beside Rain he pulled the other boy into his arms.

"My god" was all Rain could say, his heart was still beating at a rate that he was sure wasn't healthy. But as his breath slowly began to go back to normal he heard three words that he thought he would never hear from Blaze's mouth.

"I love you" he whispered into his ear then gave it a little nip.

"Ditto" Rain said looking into the other man's eyes before he planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too" it wasn't long before they fell asleep. Rain locked in Blaze's arms.

(End Of Lemon)

* * *

The horror known as Will and Cass's shopping trips was underway and as they pulled up to the local mall, Max and Ray couldn't help but gulp in fear there hands clasp together in a form of encouragement for the other. But when Willow and Cassie looked back at the men holding hands, they jumped apart looking disgusted with themselves making the two-woman laugh.

"Oh don't worry guys, were only going to the clothes stores" Cassie said towards them as they all exited Will's green convertible.

"How many clothes stores are there?" Max asked dreading the answer; a smirk came to Will's lips as they entered through the glass doors to the huge mall.

"Only about 77"

"God help us" Max whispered as him and Ray looked at the enormous shopping mall.

"God if you exist please destroy this mall making all the concrete fall on everyone but me, Max, Willow and Cassie" Ray said putting his hands together and getting on his knees in a praying position. He waited for 5 minutes with closed eyes before in anger he snapped them opened and stood up shaking his fist to the sky hidden by the ceiling of the mall. "You suck!!" he yelled making everyone around him stop and stare at him, he blushed in embarrassment "Hehehe" he said in nervousness, scratching the back of his head. "Just admiring this wonderful crafted ceiling its done with such a wonderful….." he stopped looking for a word to describe the plain white ceiling wall "White" he said looking around for the reactions. A mother began to lead away her children telling them not to stare or look him in the eye. "Hey lady! You're the not the one stuck with two raving, insane"

"Ray" Max said tapping on his best friends shoulder, pointing behind him

"Not now Max, stupid shop-crazed…bitches!" Ray yelled, just making the lady walk faster away with her children. The blonde came up beside him.

"Wow you sure showed how not-crazy you are" he said,

"Aww shut up Max, it needed to be said"

"Why don't you say it to our faces then Ray?" Willow's familiar voice said behind him, Ray's satisfied expression turned to a look of pure terror with desperation he looked at Max. Who shrugged.

"I tried to warn you man but you didn't listen" turning around Ray, looked up at Will's smirking face.

"Ya know what Cass," the blue haired she-devil said turning to her blonde friend,

"What?"

"How about we check out every clothes store in _town_" she said emphasizing town as her eyes locked with Ray's.

"Why that's a wonderful idea, come on boys" Cassie said before she went over to Max and put her arm in his. "Come on Max" she said sweetly smiling up at him before leaning her head on his arm as they began to walk. No one noticed how red Max's face had gotten as Ray marched behind Willow like a slave being lead by his master.

A/N: I hate this chapter its terrible but I need a little break from writing to get my creative juices a break and let them build back up. So the next update might take a while, maybe a week or so not to long. But please review and give me ur opinions on the lemon, it was my first yaoi one and I dont read yaoi that much so I wanna know if I did it well. Ja ne.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo Anger

A/N: I'm back with another chapter of TFSB; please enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it.

Samual Tong: Samual my dear boy (or girl if u are one), things will happen in this story when they happen I am an author who hates to rush through anything so be patient is all I ask. I don't wanna lose u because ur usually my only reviewer, u are probably the only one out there who is keeping this story going. As 4 the bladebreakers and beyblading they are still the world champions but this story isn't focused on beyblading or anything like that, its an AU. My main point is the fighting elements, the romance and such. I might have Cassie blade because u guys never got to see her in "Spit Fire" and a little thing at the end for say the epilogue but that's it. Srry if it disappoints anyone but I thought I had made that clear in the beginning of story but everyone needs reminders.

****

**_Last Time:_**

"I'm the older one, I'm the one who's suppose to take the falls for the family not you, ME!"

"Why does it always have to be you who's the big savior! Plus you were too busy trying to take over the team to care what Core was doing to me!" Hikari screamed, Desiree was startled silent all that was heard was the pounding of the rain. And as lightening crackled causing light to shine on one side of Hikari's face, Desiree saw the dried tears on her face. Then she disappeared, leaving Desiree in the rain. Like 4 years ago.

**_Chapter Twenty-Two – Anger_**

He couldn't breathe, he felt like he was suffocating and would die in a just a few moments. The weight on his shoulders started to get bigger and heavier by every step he took. He then felt as if he was pushed down by some unknown force of wind because he felt as if he was lying in his coffin. He saw an opening then, the light in the darkness. It was getting bigger and bigger as if the material that had blocked his breathing was being melted away. A blonde head popped into the viewing space of his eyes.

"Ray? You ok?" he asked, who was that voice he asked himself, I've been trapped under this pile of…..something for days he told himself. "Umm Willow I think he's dead" the blonde one said turning to two women, one blue haired the other mirroring the man's golden mane. They poked they're heads up and looked at the fallen man wearily.

"Do you think we gave him too much to carry?" the blond women said,

"Aww Ray will be fine he just needs some food" the other one said, lying on the ground exhausted covered in a pile of boxes and bags from several different clothing stores, was Ray. Willow and Max each took an ankle of the unconscious man, then began dragging him across the floor of the Hong Kong mall. Cassie giggling as she walked beside Willow.

"I think he's learned his lesson Will" she said with a laugh, Willow ignored all the stares from by passers as she turned to her friend.

"I suppose, so do you think Shawn will like the dress I picked out?" Willow said as Max lifted up Ray into a chair before beginning to slap him lightly on the side of the face to wake him up.

"I'm sure, don't mean to sound gay but you looked drop dead sexy in that dress Will. Are you planning on the staying the night as well?" Cassie asked eyeing her friend with a little grin.

"What do you mean Cass?" Willow said with a blush,

"Oh come on Willow, that dress is not for cocktails and dances that is a seducing late-at-night-when-the-feelings-right dress" Cassie said with a small wink, Max who has been trying to wake his friend up while the ladies conversed was thrown out his chair and onto the floor. When Ray bolted up, his head had doubled in size as well as his eyes bulging out at Willow and Cassie.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SEDUCING!!" he screamed, the chattering mall was silenced as everyone turned to the stressed man.

"Ray what the hell?" Willow asked, "Who said anything about seducing? Cassie was just making a joke" she said with a smile, she stifled a giggle Ray always did look cute when he was mad or possibly….naw she said to herself why would Ray be jealous he never showed any signs that told her he thought she was pretty. So then why was he getting so stressed out about her going on a date?

"Oh" Ray said, sounding like the smallest thing in the world, coughing he sat back down and tried to ignore the stares of all the people around them in the food court.

"Mommy it's the crazy man again" a little child's voice said, Ray's ears perked up

"I know honey, what did I say don't look the crazy man in the eye remember?" it was the women he had screamed at before.

"Right mommy" he growled a little in anger but when some movement caught his eye. Looking beside him, he spotted a black haired women walking looking around, she looked familiar.

"Hey Desiree!" Ray said out loud, calling with two hands to his mouth. The women's head turned, her eyes narrowing. Wait a minute, Desiree wasn't that short and her hair was shorter then the Ice queen. The red streaks in the hair is what told Ray it was.. "Hikari" he whispered out, all three at the table turned to him.

"What Hikari's here?" Willow asked, looking around desperately Ray pointed in the female fire's direction. All four stood in silence, not knowing what do say. What would you say if one of your best friends had come back from disappearing four years ago and then decided she wanted to be alone and leave again? Not much.

"Hey Hikari over here!"….unless you were Cassie of course. Cassie stood up waving for her to come over. She just turned away in annoyance. Cassie's face faulted, how could she get Hikari over here? She remembered everything about her tomboyish friend. But those four years had changed her desperately what was one thing that would still be the same about Hikari?

Silence laid around the four as Cassie pondered and searched her brain, Max nearly laughed at how cute she looked when she focused hard on something. Her bottom lip poked out and her eyes narrowed in a serious expression that on Cassie's innocent face looked laughable. Suddenly breaking the silence, Cassie stood up and snapped her fingers in the air.

"I've got it!" she said shining with glee,

"What's the big break-through Cass?" Max inquired,

"I know how to bring Hikari over here, what did Hikari always love to do no matter what mood she was in?" she said asking them to guess,

"Kill" Ray said,

"Beyblade" Max said sure he had the answer, he loved guessing games.

"Bitch" Willow answered after some thought,

"Come on guys, we're sitting in something that supplies it" Cassie said, with more than a little enthusiasm. All three just looked at her in wonder, "And they say I'm blond….EAT!!" the big oh's and congrats she expected was replaced by silence crickets chirped in the back ground as they all stared at her in boredom.

"Wow Cass, enthusiastic aren't you?"

"Just trying to have fun, geez you guys could give me a little recognition" she said her eyes changing from excited to sad. Out of nowhere, Max jumped up and started clapping.

"Bravo for Cassie! Yay! Right guys, am I right?" he said mirroring Cassie's earlier exhilaration, they all just stared at him with eyes that said 'Your pathetic man'.

"The guy will do anything to impress Cassie" Ray said, sticking his head to speak to Willow.

"I know it's almost sad to watch him"

"Poor guy" at the same time they both signed.

"Thanks Max" Cassie beamed at him from across the table, rubbing the back of his head a blush crossing his cheeks he let a small nervous smile out.

"Its nothing Cassie"

"Lets forget it ok? Anyways, Hikari ya want to have lunch with us?!" she called from across the food court.

Hikari had been watching with amusement at the comical showing's of the four friends, they were just as she had remembered them. But when Cassie offered her lunch, her ears seem to perk up and slowly she turned around. Her tummy rumbled giving its answer to the question but Hikari was still reluctant to join, it would be too much like old times, which she preferred to get rid of. But she was hungry and hadn't eaten anything for two days.

_'No one said I had to talk to them so I might as well'_ she thought to herself, heading over to they're table she realized she didn't have a place to sit. The man behind her was eating lunch but she needed something to sit on, so she grabbed the chair out from under him. He fell to the floor with a loud 'Woah', turning back to the now shocked faces of Ray, Max, Cassie and Willow she put the chair down at the head of the table and sat down. Looking like she didn't know of the unusualness of her actions. The man got up slowly muttering curses, turning around to see Hikari sitting lazily in his chair.

"Hey that's my chair!" he said motioning to it for emphasize with his hands.

"So" her voice was low and deadly "I needed something to sit on and you were on the closest one" she turned her head slightly so one black eye pierced into his brown ones, narrowing for intimidation. But the guy refused to back down.

"Are you hearing this bitch amigo?" he said turning to one of his friends at his table. "Bitching fuckin attitude" his voice had an Italian slur to it, fitting because he was fat. Ray stood, telling Hikari to get off the chair, which she did hesitantly.

"Sorry sir my friend here doesn't exactly know her manners or how things work around here ya know, we're terribly sorry for her rudeness" Ray said politely handing him back his chair. The guy glared and snatched it back into his hand.

"What has she been locked up in a basement all her fuckin life?" he said with a glare to Hikari, who just smirked with a deadly flash to her eyes that made the man step back a step.

"You could say that" Ray said with a smile, "Enjoy your meal" he said pleasantly as they got up and moved away from the four now five. Ray signed in relief and turned around to see Willow rubbing her temples.

"Someone just order the damn pizza" she said pleading and Max jumped up heading over to the nearest pizza parlour.

* * *

Kai was getting worried about Desiree she hadn't been out to eat or drink all day, she was locked up in her room and she wouldn't answer if he knocked on the door. Getting desperate he pleaded with her through the door.

"Desiree come out" a low no was her only response, "At lest tell me why you've locked yourself in your room" it felt like eternity waiting for her answer if he was going to be lucky enough to get one.

"I thought it would be obvious" her voice was dangerously cold, Tyson came up and tapped Kai on the shoulder lightly.

"Still won't come out?" he asked, Kai nodded at the purple haired man. "Let me try" Kai seemed reluctant in the past Tyson's negotiation skills weren't exactly the best it usually ended up Tyson getting chased down the street by 20 odd people or some kind physical abuse to the Bladebreaker. But Kai hadn't gotten very far anyways and plus if Desiree decided to vent on the man physically as well as talkatively he didn't have any problem with that. Tyson was still annoying to him. "Des" he started softly, a little knock on the door to alert her. She didn't say anything, Tyson wasn't even sure she was listening. "Its Tyson, can you come out and talk with me and Kai" still silence. "Is it about Hikari?" he asked leaning his head on the door, he could have swore he heard a sharp intake of breath. "You have to realize that Hikari's a different person now and locking yourself in your room isn't going to make things better or bring Hikari back plus Kai.." he looked at Kai who with his eyes told him not to just mention him "And me, and everyone want you to come out so we can talk like friends like" he hesitated on his next word "Family" startling both Kai and Tyson the door flew open to reveal an extremely angry Desiree. She wore a sweater over her one-strip tank top and she looked dangerous as she approached the two men.

"Ya wanna talk like family huh Tyson?" she said eyeing Tyson in a way that made fear well up in his gut to create a lump in his throat which he nervously swallowed. "Do you wanna see how MY family talks! Like this!" she whirled around making her leg connected to his stomach, he went flying into and through the wall to land on the carpet of the living room floor. Desiree flung Kai's hand off her arm as he tried to stop her rampage on Tyson. But nothing could subdue the ice queen, walking over to the nearly unconscious man she picked up the sides of his faces making his eyes look at her. But Tyson could only see through one as she had made the other one unusable because it wouldn't open and even then his vision was blurry. "My family doesn't fuckin talk! They beat the living shit out of each other! That's how it was when I was a child and that's what its like now!" she punched him directly in the face making blood seep down from a cut in his head down his cheek "So don't ever tell me any of us are like fuckin family!" another punch was what threw Tyson into total blackness.

"What in the hell?!" Willow's voice called from the doorway, both Kai (who had grabbed Desiree's arms and was trying to keep her off Tyson) and Desiree turned to the doorway to see Max, Willow, Cassie, Ray and a 5th person that instantly drew the female water's attention.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!"

A/N: Done at a pretty decent length about 6th pages on Microsoft word. Desiree…anger management needed desperately. Well I'll have the next chapter out in two days or so in the mean time review please!

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	25. Chapter TwentyThree Black Eyes

A/N: Srry about the late update haven't got much computer time this week but I've managed to pull this chapter together, I've decided things are moving a little too slowly in this fic so I'm gonna speed things up.

Samual Tong: Lol ya Desiree has anger management issues for sure. Maybe you'll find out in this chapter (kinda obvious wasn't it?). Oh and I was worried that you would just read and not reviewer like a lot of ppl do.

**_Last Time:_**

"What in the hell?!" Willow's voice called from the doorway, both Kai (who had grabbed Desiree's arms and was trying to keep her off Tyson) and Desiree turned to the doorway to see Max, Willow, Cassie, Ray and a 5th person that instantly drew the female water's attention.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!"

****

_**Chapter Twenty-Three – Black Eyes**_

She sat lazily in on a chair with her feet propped up on the table as she drunk some of the beer she had just brought. Well not brought more along the lines of stole threatening the cashier with bodily harmed when he refused to sell it to her, as she wasn't the legal age, and when he didn't get the liquor she desired she slammed his head down onto the counter before leaving with a couple cases of beer. Stupid moronic humans. It was quite eventful when she got invited back to Max's house or mansion.

_**(Flashback)**_

She had to stop herself before she laughed out loud to see Desiree pissed as hell and an unconscious Tyson beneath her. An odd feeling of anger welled up inside her the minute she saw him bruised but it quickly died down when her head snapped up to see Desiree's eyes piercing right into hers. She smirked.

"Hello sister"

"Don't fuckin sister me, what the hell is she doing her?" she demanded at Willow and Cassie,

"She needed a place to stay and so we offered a couple thousand times and we finally convinced her that she was wanted here" Cassie gave a cough from behind her, "Actually Cassie did, forgive me," she said with a roll of the eyes as Cassie nodded proudly.

"That's right I helped out" Max just padded her shoulder,

"And a fine job you did" Max replied making the blonde haired woman look at an enraged Desiree.

"Oh boy" she signed looking more frightened then happy,

"Will you all shut up, hey got any food?" Hikari said pushing passed them all removing her green vest, leaving her only in a black t-shirt and black baggy pants.

"We just ate" Ray said surprised,

"So? What's your point fang-boy, I'm fuckin hungry so where's the damn food?" he slowly and half-heartily pointed the way to the kitchen. Hikari followed his finger and was about to make her way to the fridge when a hand stopped her being laid on her shoulder. She didn't even have to look behind her to know it was Desiree. "What?" she said in an annoyed voice as she faced the icy female.

"Don't even think you can brag in here and take over"

"I want some fuckin food not world domination, although that would be very nice I know its not gonna happen, so you can stop acting like your own sister is a enemy to you, in here anyway. I've got some respect for you Desiree, I always will, I don't attack when the back is turned and especially not in your own home. Now kindly take your fuckin hand off my shoulder" during Hikari's statement Desiree's hand had started to squeeze her shoulder with her fingers till she held a sufficient amount of flesh. But Hikari just stared up at her impassively wondering really what the hell she was doing. Slowly with a glare she removed her hand and let Hikari walk away into the kitchen where she would spend the rest of the day and night.

"Hey Tyson's waking up" Max's voice called out but silenced at the slam of Desiree's bedroom door.

_**(End Of Flashback)**_

She still laughed about the event as she sucked on her beer but stopped when a presence at the door alerted her. Turning her head she saw a purple haired man who she remembered vaguely, she had gotten some of her memories back but most were stored in Burn. Turning back around she could still feel his eyes on her back.

"Do you have a problem?" she snapped, this seem to bolt Tyson back into reality.

"Hikari?" he asked walking around and sitting in a chair beside her, holding out her arms in a way to present herself she gave a snide remark.

"In the living flesh and who might you be?" she asked taking another sip or gulp was more accurate as she eyed him with her black eyes waiting for an answer. She looked and saw the intensity of his brown eyes.

"You don't remember me?" he sounded almost pathetic,

"Should I? Man if I fucked you sorry but relationships are something I don't have" she got up to the fridge pulling out another beer while discarding the one she finished in the recycling he saw at lest 5 beers had already been gone through.

"Won't you get drunk?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt from his voice.

"Naw, I'm an element takes a lot to get me drunk and I mean a whole fuckin lot" she sat back down and looked at him more closely "I know I'm suppose to know you but from where? Tell me your name kid, maybe that will help"

_'Kid? I'm older then her'_ he thought but instead "Tyson" was his response.

"Name sure rings a bell, why don't you tell me how I'm suppose to know you," she said swallowing a gulp of beer.

"Well um we were opposite teams in a beyblade tournament"

"Beyblading? Oh ya remember that go on"

"Our teams were big rivals but at the end of the tournament we became good friends" Tyson wasn't sure if it was smart of him to tell her everything that had happened between them, he didn't really want to say it anyways.

"Who won?"

"Oh umm, we tied. You and me were in the last deciding match and we tied instead of playing a tie-breaker because we all decided to just let it be a tie" Hikari nodded her head to Tyson's question.

"Can you answer me something?" she asked quite calmly, Tyson's eyes shot up with a look of fear what was she gonna ask, did she remember the kiss. Oh god, Tyson's heart began to pound.

"Why do I feel like I wanna be nice to you?" the question was far from anything he suspected,

"Umm what?" he asked, his heart going back to its semi-normal rhythm, she rolled her eyes.

"Ya know nice, this is probably the longest time I've ever spend with anyone in a long time talking. Usually I'm beating the shit out of them" she took another swing of her beer, "But with you it kinda brings out ya know the niceness in me or softness if you will if there is a part in me like that" Hikari finished, Tyson nearly jumped for joy. The Hikari he had fallen in love with was still in there somewhere behind those black eyes of a monster, that he hated so much. He had loved her ice-blue eyes that showed every feeling that her face wouldn't unlike her dark black eyes that were just deep holes leading to nothingness. His sweet Hikari, he would find her again if it took all his strength.

The silence was broke by pounding on what was obviously a door, turning her head around swiftly she settled back down with a smirk on her as she saw Kai pounding rather hard on Desiree's door.

"Come out Desiree, stop locking yourself up in there" getting up from her seat, throwing her empty beer bottle away she decided she would find where she could have more privacy then this like a bedroom. Tyson followed her, curious of the noise. As she passed Kai, with the grace of a cat she stopped and put her mouth to his ear.

"After 4 years and your still in love with her" she blew softly on his ear making Kai give a small shiver "How pathetic" she laughed as she looked back over her shoulder at Kai who was glaring daggers into her back. "So Tyson, where can I have a room?" she asked as Tyson ran up to her, he lead her down the hallway searching for an empty room.

* * *

Willow signed in annoyance as she heard the pounding on Desiree's door by Kai. That was the third time this week. What the hell was she doing in there, sulking or something probably even through Desiree seemed almost cold and unfeeling she was actually very impulsive one of the most emotional of all of them. Her mask that she put up was slowly striped away as she got closer to her friends no longer really fearing to let it go.

"Kai! Stop pounding on that damn door!! Let Des be alone if she wants to be!!" she yelled opening her door to shout at the slate-haired man but his screaming and hammering never ceased. Willow just rolled her eyes and put on the radio to try and drone it out but then again Kai was a man in love. That's right, everyone knew it the obvious attraction Kai had to Desiree. Willow and Cassie, at first, had found it cute as it was that young 14-year-old love but now it had grown almost passionate with every year Desiree failed to notice Kai. The poor man would probably go insane if his attempts were unsuccessful again this year but with everything happening Willow didn't think the guy had much chance.

Speaking of romance and young love, Willow was busy getting ready for her date with Detective Shawn Kouya he would pick her up in about half an hour and she had this feeling of pure glee mixed with nervousness. He was quite handsome and most likely had more than one woman looking for any chance to snatch him up she was lucky to get a date with him so easily. Willow needed this, she needed someone she could lean on and not worry if Core and his elemental army was gonna come and kill them all in a giant sweep she needed something to relieve all the stress that was building up in her heart. And maybe Shawn Kouya was the man to do it.

A/N: I think that's enough for this chapter, next chapter Desiree will tell something very important to Willow and Cassie and Kai will find out what the hell Desiree does in her room. Review if you have a guess oh and Willow's date with Shawn Kouya with more freaking out by Ray. Review guys, you think this chapter came out late without reviews I have no inspiration so I get very lazy and it just makes this story worse and worse so please take 5 minutes out of your time and review.

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	26. Chapter TwentyFour Fear

_

* * *

Disclaimer: See the previous thirty three chapters, I think you get it that I don't own the damn show_

****

**_Last Time:_**

"You just don't understand do you water, wind's not the only one I'm after" Burn said as began to walk toward a Desiree who was holding her bloody arm. "She's just one piece of a big picture that my master, Core, has in mind. You water are also part of it and so is earth, you call her Willow"

"Whose wind then?" Desiree asked with a growl, this girl couldn't be Hikari, Hikari wouldn't do this.

"You call her Cassie" Desiree's eyes widen.

No one bothered her here, this was her haven her room was her sanctuary. The one place where she could go and not be bothered by anyone. The lights were off except for the small light floating in from underneath the curtains of her window that she closed. In here Desiree did things she would never do in public she cried but not in the way we all normally do. She cried with blood.

A/N: Srry about long update but I hope a long chapter will tide you guys over till I write the next one.

**_Chapter Twenty-Four – Fear_**

Shawn Kouya's silver Volvo pulled up to Max's house, Willow, who had been watching out of the window for his car quickly turned and grabbed her purse and quickly ran out the door. She was anxious to start the date. Getting out of the driver seat's door, Shawn was wearing a men's dress shirt with black pants. She had called Shawn backup and asked for a ride because her car was getting a new paint job and no one was willing to bum her a ride.

"Hey" he said leaning slightly on the door looking at Willow, his eyes trailed down over her body which was hugged by the cotton of her green dress that stopped at her knees. It slightly pushed up her breasts but didn't show anything. It was semi-tight and showed her curves. "Nice" he said commenting on the dark forest green dress. Her hair was up in a curled bun with various strands framing her face and a slight bit of makeup.

"Thank you" she said with a smile and slipped into the passenger seat.

* * *

The banging was getting extremely annoying, swinging open her door in a rage Hikari stormed out to the hallway where Kai was still knocking or pounding more like it on the door of Desiree's room. Without saying one word, Hikari pushed Kai aside like he was a rag doll earning her a glare from the slate-haired man. With one pull on the doorknob it came loose being ripped from the wood, the wind from a window inside Desiree's room blew it open slightly. Swinging it in front of his face with a finger, with that 'That's how its done you dumbass' look in her eyes before she tossed the golden doorknob into Kai's hands and left, now maybe she could get some fuckin sleep.

* * *

The silver Volvo pulled into a gravel driveway, the engine letting a little roar out before it fully stopped.

"Wow nice place" Willow said turning to Shawn.

"Ya it's even better inside wanna take a look, I'll even show you the master bedroom," he said with a little grin,

"Well don't get any ideas you hentai" she said with a small slap on his arm that made him laugh

"Come on I'll give you a small tour"

"Alright cool" Willow responded opening her door, Shawn was right there and he held out his hand, which she took with smile. "What a gentleman are you planning on seducing me Mr. Kouya?"

"In that dress what man can resist" she let out a laugh as he led her to the front door of his small condo.

* * *

The room was dark almost no light except from the little bathroom Desiree had connected to her bedroom. Max's mother sure had swung for the best.

"Desiree" he said lightly, he heard shuffling then he saw a shadow dart out of the bathroom quickly closing and locking it behind her. The light of several candles filled the room just enough so he could see her face.

"Finally found a way to invade my privacy huh?" she said with a bitter icy tone,

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked

"I don't see why you have to know"

"I'm worried about you"

"Aww how nice, now get out," she said snapping her head back in his direction,

"Desire.." but he was cut off,

"Who tore the knob off?" her voice had risen to demanding,

"It doesn't matter"

"Of course it is, who was it?……it was Hikari wasn't it?" she said bolting up, his face showed nothing. She wasn't the only impassive one. "It was!!" jumping off her bed she shoved Kai aside by the shoulder and stormed down the hallway towards Hikari's room while muttering "That stupid little bitch!!" or yelling was more accurate. "Hikari!" she yelled, pushing open the door nearly breaking it off the hinges. Hikari was lying on her bed with a cookie in her mouth slowly munching it as she tossed a fireball in her hands back and forth like a baseball. Swallowing the cookie she narrowed her eyes at being caught in such a cute position.

"What?" she said almost bored like she had this conversation before millions of times. She still tossed the ball, changing it so it spun on her finger like a basketball.

"Was it you?!" she demanded, sitting up the fireball disappeared as she flicked her wrist to gather it back into her body.

"Whoa whoa there impulsive one, who the hell else would it be? Kai? Like to see that, Clear is the only other one close enough to even try to match my strength" Desiree's eyes pierced Hikari's who stared back icy-blue meet the black holes of space in a glaring match that wouldn't end soon. "Listen the only reason I did it was because of Kai's fuckin banging, I couldn't sleep with all that damn racket me Des me couldn't sleep. I wouldn't have cared what the hell you did in there and would've left it alone except for Kai's constant trying to get noticed technique by the use of pounding the hell out of that door" Kai's eyes narrowed in contempt, "Oh and buddy as you can see, doesn't make the ladies swoon that much. Go knock on a strip club's door now that will get you a happy" she said turning to Kai, his hands closed into fists. But he knew if he tried anything out of Desiree's book it wouldn't do anything she was too powerful.

Laying back down and turning her back to them, Hikari waved them away with a hand over her shoulder.

"Now leave I'm trying to sleep and try to keep the shouting down ok?" Snuggling under her covers and laying her head on a soft fluffy pillow the sounds of snoring and happy sleep filled the room in just a few seconds. Hikari probably hadn't had a full nights sleep since she was 14, Desiree stood in the doorway with balled fists that were so tight her nails made moon shape marks in the skin, she turned and left a curtain of black hair flowing up and bounced down to cascade down her shoulders as she stormed back to her room.

"Kai just leave me alone" she said as she closed the door as far as it would go, Kai wasn't stupid he knew Desiree was probably unstable right now and talking to her would probably cause an outburst. So he turned and reluctantly went back to his own room to get some rest.

* * *

Willow's head rolled on her shoulders as she took in the small but oddly cozy condo. The obvious theme was comfort. He lead her through the few rooms he had, a living room the dining room and kitchen were together and finally 2 bedroom's with bathrooms attached.

"Here's my favourite part of this place," he said leading her into the bedroom, which was painted green, and the bed sheets were blue with white pillows. With his hand slightly on the small of her back they walked across the room sliding open the door to the balcony. Willow smiled as she looked at the table display, two white candles were burning one on each side of the table with two plates and utensils set nicely on the green tablecloth laced table. It wasn't chilly or windy out neither was it humid it was the perfect setting. "Do you like it?" he asked with a charming smile, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I love it"

* * *

Kaiya's footsteps sounded throughout the hall as she walked determined to find the hatred of her mind for the past few days that she took to heal from the whipping. It had left plenty of scars and she was downright pissed as hell. Sparks of electricity crackled around her body as she tried to control herself so as not to blow the whole building up. If it weren't for the stunt Exlim pulled a couple days ago she would have been out of here free.

**_(FlashBack )_**

"Now who's the fuckin rookie, you bastard" Kaiya sneered in hatred, and she spit in disrespect on the ground beside the hole. She turned her head to the audience, of Blaze and Rain, "And tell Core I'm done here, he can go fuck himself for all I care about his shitty operation" before she could leave through, the whole building began to shake and Kaiya struggled to keep her footing. "No fuckin way" she said to herself as she looked back to see an extremely anger Exlim.

"Yes fuckin way, bitch" he smirked, as he grabbed her and flung her into the ground before him. He did this several times. "No one fuckin does that to me! NO ONE!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME NO ONE!! MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!" he screamed as he held up Kaiya's battered and bloody body. Holding the thunder element by the collar of her shirt, he flew punch after punch at her face. "So the mighty Kaiya has fallen, so how does it feel to be beaten by a rookie?" he asked, an almost insane look in his eyes. Her throat and mouth were swollen, she couldn't speak. Her eyes narrowed, and she hurled from her mouth red blood to land on his cheek. It streamed down his face, but he just smirked. "Still the arrogant bitch! Well I'll show you to respect me!" he threw her down onto the ground before him, confidant that she couldn't move away. He was right, she had been so surprised by the sudden change of persona of Exlim. He seemed angry, insane even. "LEAVE ALL OF YOU!!!" he yelled to all guards, they had no prisoners as of now.

"Sort yourself" Burn said, grabbing him, she flung him into cage beside them. Locking it, she put the key in her pants. "Men" she signed as she walked towards Kaiya. "Aren't you late for something my dear thunder" and picked her up, dragging her out to of the house to the backyard. While Exlim, like a caged tiger, began to yell and scream and punch the stone steel walls that were created to withstand the elements strength. Burn's eyes lingered back to him for a second; this was not regular element behaviour something was fucked up in that guy.

****

**_(End Of FlashBack )_**

_'That stupid fuck is the reason I have these scars'_ she thought as she made her way down to the cages where she assumed he still was. The minute she walked down the three small stairs that led to the cages she was alert everything was dark and quiet she didn't feel any presences stepping slowly she began to hear breathing as she got further in but it was scared frightened. She looked into the cage beside to see a guard curled in the corner the door slightly open but not by a key it was ripped from the wall by force.

"He got out" he whispered, then it looked like someone was choking him but she couldn't see a hand around his neck. Jumping back a safe distance she shot at the spot beside the guard all that did was barbecue the guard nice and crispy. A shadow darted around her, Kaiya formed the biggest lightening ball she could muster for light. She was like a light bulb that just got turned on, controlling it she made it float above her head so she could move easier around. It was like a big bubble of light that stretched a couple of feet. Suddenly she was grabbed by an invisible forced being slammed into the wall. Light shown on its face revealing Exlim's green eyes and orange-yellow spiked hair. Which was at first an odd colour for the darkness element's hair and his personality was extremely different. He looked insane like a mad dog ready to bite anything that was in his reach. He growled showing his teeth.

"Exlim what the fuck is with you?" she asked as she tried to struggle out of his oddly strong grip. He didn't respond just squeezed tighter, Kaiya forced herself not to let out a cry of pain. Letting the lightening ball above her head go, she hurled it at Exlim. It encircled him and it was obviously hurting him but for some reason he didn't seem to care like he was angry so entirely caught up in his insanity that he didn't feel the pain. Quickly she jumped up and over him running out of the prisoner's room, for some reason she truly was afraid of Exlim right now and that she didn't like. Never did she see the wolfish grin that spread onto his face as he watched her dart out of his sight.

"A chase"

* * *

Cutting the steak she popped it into her mouth careful to use proper table manners as not to gross out her date, Shawn Kouya. He was cute and so very charming she couldn't take her eyes off him all night or her ears for that matter. The one thing that was going wrong about the date was that he could talk about nothing but himself, obviously he was a little self-absorbed. He hadn't even asked her about herself which was always the opening line right? Willow tried to be semi-polite and not to fall asleep into her steak and mashed potatoes. The only thing keeping her alive was the sweet champagne that was served as a drink even through legally she wasn't old enough to drink he didn't seem to mind giving her a glass or two. If this date had worked out she would've even overlooked that he was the leading detective on the case about one of her best-friends but it wasn't going to work out she could see that. He was just a pretty face much like Leonardo Dicarpio. It wasn't long till she had cleaned off her plate and wiped her face with a napkin signifying that she was done. Getting up from the table, Shawn quickly followed her movement even through he was only halfway done.

_'Probably too busy talking about himself to put much food into his damn never-shut-up mouth'_ Willow thought and giggled at the thought of picking up his fork during one of his long talks and shoving the food into his mouth herself yelling 'Shut up!' at the top of her lungs. "Well I had a nice time Shawn but I don't think a second date is in order" she said to him as they stood in the bedroom just beside his screen door that leads to the balcony.

"How come?" he said looking hurt and pathetic

_'Looking helpless isn't going to work on me Mr. Charmer'_ she thought, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have accepted the date anyways, I've got a lot on my plate right now both family and friends problems. I would be selfish to be in a relationship right now, I couldn't give that person the proper attention. I'm going through some hard times" she said trying to sound as if she really wanted to but couldn't date him. _'Nice lying Will very nice indeed' _she thought mentally congratulating herself. She gave him a quick polite hug and smiled saying goodbye and that she had a nice time before turning to the door it wasn't a very long way to her house 2 blocks at the most she guessed when they drove up so she could walk. But an arm blocked her pathway, which surprised Willow.

"Ok no relationship but one night isn't out of the question right?" he said with a grin putting his arm around her waist, throwing Willow onto his king-sized bed.

"Shawn what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled as he got on top of her pinning her to the bed. She struggled as he leaned down and planted a wet kiss on her lips before kissing down her neck. She pushed him off and tried desperately to get up off the bed and get out of the house but his gripped her waist before yanking her back underneath him.

"You ain't going no where" he sneered, her hair was tousled half of it coming out of the bun she and Cassie had perfected that afternoon before her date that was going from annoying but manageable to live through to horribly wrong in just a couple of seconds. Seeing no other option she swung her hand back and slapped him across the face, his face had a large red mark that size of her hand this seemed to stun him and she thought maybe it was the wine that was making him do it and maybe the shock would snap him out of it. Her cheek suddenly burned and stinged as he backhanded her in the face. "How does that feel huh? Bitch!! Fuckin slap me will you!" he gave her another this time on the other cheek. "Now be good and this won't hurt as much if you struggle"

His hand went to the straps of her dress but again she pushed him off, a mixture of fear and anger etched in her face. He tried again but she wouldn't let him.

"Gonna be stubborn I see well then you leave me no choice" in one swift tug he pulled and ripped one of the straps so it hung loosely down, Willow screamed as he ripped some of the bottom of her dress so it barely covered her crotch. His hand went up her leg making her skin crawl, he brushed her cunt through her underwear and ripped that off in a couple few tugs. Tears were streaming down Willow's face as she shook in fear. He thrust a finger inside her, painfully then two which in a second became three. He was thrusting so hard it made the inside of her womanhood burn.

_'Stop it!'_ she screamed in her mind but couldn't voice it out of shock and fear _'Just go away go away forever!!'_ Then she screamed as loud as she could.

Like the wind, his hand that was intruding inside her was suddenly gone the feeling of his body crushing hers was gone as well. Looking up she stumbled back off the bed in horror and surprised. There in front of her in mid-air was a huge vine-wrapped cocoon and through a small hole in the greenery she could see Shawn's brown eyes wide in obvious terror. Stifling a scream she stumbled and ran out the bedroom before slamming the door to the condo quickly gunning it down the street with all she had.

* * *

Ray sat in his black convertible trying to desperately convince himself he was out here in front of Shawn Kouya's house (Address he got from Cassie after much arguing) out of concern for Willow and not jealously towards the Det. Kouya that had his Willow, by now, probably tied up and gagged as he did nasty dirty sexual things to her. Oh god now he was referring to Willow as his, not to mention imaging stupid things in his mind just so he could have a reason to hurt or at lest hate Kouya. He was really in over his head. Sulking back in his seat he probably would have missed her running passed if it wasn't for her blue hair and the sounds of stifled cries.

"Willow?" he said attentively, she turned like a frightened deer but calmed down as she saw it was Ray. She didn't answer just bit her lip, he glanced down her body. Her hair was tousled and tangled, her makeup smeared down her face from her tears and quickly Ray looked away blushing as he saw her dress was ripped and she obviously had no underwear on. In the few seconds he took to calculate her image he suddenly grew angry, Shawn Kouya nearly raped HIS Willow. "Will get in the car, let's go home" she nodded meekly at his hushing tone and opened the door sliding herself into the car. He took his demin jacket he wore as it was a chilly night and laid it over her legs and waist covering her up as best he could. A small smile graced her lips before disappearing as the image of Shawn wrapped in the unexplainable vines, who was obviously dead or at lest dying, filled her mind again. The sound of the engine starting covered her cried as more tears poured down her cheeks.

* * *

"And suddenly he was encased in this green viney cocoon thingy and that's what happened" Willow finished as she wiped her face with a tissue. Ray sat beside his hands curling into fists as he saw how distraught Willow was, if that Kouya guy ever survived he was going to seriously kick his ass. Everyone looked appalled at Willow's tale but no one knew an answer to it.

"Maybe we should ask Clear?" Cassie said,

"We don't know if what happened was elemental or not through?" Bryan said piping in his thoughts, everyone was surprised that he had spoke but happy that he was adjusting enough to them to freely speak his opinions.

"Its worth a shot go get Clear, Bryan" Kai said, which Bryan stood up to do.

"No need my dear Bryan, Hikari the elemental expert is here" everyone turned to the doorway to where the hallway with all the rooms were to see Hikari standing there proudly.

"I thought you were sleeping" Kai sneered,

"Well I got woken up by her cries and the story after that was very interesting"

"Pretty good hearing for a loud snorer" Kai muttered, Hikari glared at him but shrugged in the end seeing no point in harassing him.

"Good so Hikari is it element related?" Cassie spoke happily as everyone mildly glared at the black haired fire except for Cassie and Tyson. A smile graced her lips for a second as she looked at the blonde.

"Shouldn't you know?" Hikari said sounding genuinely surprised,

"What do you mean?" Tyson said stepping up to her slightly, everyone tried not to smack him upside the head every time he openly showed his affection for Hikari. They couldn't believe he still followed after her like a lost puppy.

"Oh god you mean the water bitch hasn't told you?" she said tossing her head to the bedroom hallway. "Sit down Kai" Hikari said without looking behind as she stood in the middle of the room her back to Kai and Tyson. Surprisely he sat back down with a patience that was thinning. "Really simple actually ok Cassie and Willow you guys are elements" she stopped to let it sink in. "The thing that happened that you describe as green viney cocoon is actually an Earth attack called "Vine Wrap" it suspends the person in mid-air encased in a cocoon of vines for a certain time-limit depending on what the earth element wants. A minute a month a year however long. Mainly a getaway thing if he or she's in serious trouble. Tell me Willow did you ever think or say anything do with time before this happened?" she asked turning to her, Ray put a comforting arm on her shoulders which she was grateful for.

"Well…I did wish for him to go away forever in my mind" she said softly,

"That explains it, your obvious fear and wanting for him to go away was what set your powers off. He's probably dead then if someone doesn't find him and break him out somehow which isn't really possible with human or elemental tools, the Earth element has the strongest defence out of all the elements"

"So I'm the Earth element?" Willow asked quietly still in shock from earlier, Hikari nodded.

"What about me you said I was one two" Cassie said asking her,

"Yep, you're the wind element I'll tell you about it later, see ya in the morning unless you need anymore of my advice of course" they all shook there heads no, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to her room for peace and quiet.

"I'm the wind element" Cassie repeated a memory coming back.

**_(FlashBack )_**

"You know about the elements right," Bryan said staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Ya I do" Desiree said,

"I don't" Cassie said,

"Amazing you don't because you are one" Bryan smiled at her child ness.

"Huh?" Cassie said puzzled,

"Cassie if you were captured then there has to be some purpose to it. Core just doesn't capture people for the hell of it"

**_(End Of Flashback )_**

She had never taken in his words fully now.

"I'm an element" she repeated again over and over in her head and voiced it physically. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

Ray lead Willow slowly to her room, setting her down on her bed as he pulled the covers aside so she could crawl in. Taking her hair out of its half-ass bun making it cascade down her shoulders in a waterfall of hair. Taking a tissue he wiped off as much makeup as he could from her face as she laid her head on her pillow letting him take care of her. Kissing her on the temple before he got up to leave, he felt a manicured hand grip his arm softly almost pleadingly.

"Ray stay please" Willow whispered, her eyes looked so frightened he couldn't say no. Nodding before he slipped in beside her, Ray put his hands above his head comfortable. Before he closed his eyes and fell asleep unaware of the blue-haired woman who curled up to his chest falling into slumber as well.

* * *

She heard them all shuffling off to bed happy now the house would be quiet. She had grabbed her bookcase and pushed it in front of her door to keep it closed so she could have some privacy. Now she was soaking in the bathtub, everything looked normal except for the small thin line of blood that was running from her wrist into the water disappearing as it mingled with the blue liquid. Her head then slipped underneath the water as she lost consciousness.

A/N: Hope you guys liked that, ten pages long on my computer and pretty good considered that I haven't updated for a bit but I think you'll guys will appreciate my hard-work since it is nearing the beginning of the school year and I have to go back-to-fuckin-school shopping oh god clothes shopping with my mother. Its gonna be like two rams butting heads I tell you me and my mom have very different tastes in clothes. She insists that I have something wrong in my genetic make-up because I hate shoe shopping, makeup, really girly clothes and such. So pray for me as I jump into hell on earth……the mall.

**_DeceptiveInnocence_**


	27. Chapter TwentyFive Machines

A/N: I'm back quickly with another chapter enjoy.

**_Chapter Twenty-Five – Machines_**

Hikari's eyes snapped open, suddenly she began to feel like she was being choked trying to breathe was pointless but naturally she tried. Rolling off her bed she hit the floor on her stomach, stumbling up she ran to her door swinging it open before running out to the hallway. Gripping her neck she tried to get oxygen into her lungs but couldn't, she slammed her fist on the door right beside her room. Accidentally in her hysterical state she couldn't control her strength and her fist went right through the wood. Whoever was in the room was startled and got up from there bed quickly opening the door.

"Desiree's dy…." She couldn't get the last words out as she fell into unconsciousness, unfortunately they weren't quick enough and she landed with a loud thud that woke up nearly the whole house.

"Kai!!! Get to Desiree!" Tyson yelled before picking up Hikari's limp body that suddenly jolted to life, her eyes being forced opened and let out a cry. His eyes trailed to her bare arm to see two scars that were heavily bleeding near the wrist. "What in the hell…." He whispered to himself as Hikari's eyes once again closed and she went limp. 5 seconds later in Core's institute Burn collapsed with similar markings on her wrist.

* * *

The minute Tyson had called his name Kai sprung to life, he hadn't been sleeping actually surprising to most people Kai enjoyed to read and he was right in the middle of _Flowers In the Attic by V.C Andrews _(Awesome series awesome writer I highly recommend you guys to look up some of her books) when Tyson screamed Desiree's name in a panic tone that said _NOW. _He automatically complied. Running quickly out of his room, he tried to push open the door, as it had no doorknob thanks to Hikari, but something big was blocking the way. A hand was laid lightly on his shoulder as light as a ghost.

"Move Kai let me" Clear's voice said behind him, quickly standing aside, because right now was no need for arguments or what if's, he let Clear try. Her eyes closed, as she seemed to be concentrating seriously. A bit later, not much a few seconds or so later, she opened her mouth and held out her hand. She blew; a black substance coming from her hand as she blew more came out. She led it in through the small crack where the doorknob was suppose to be and once it was inside it encircled the dresser that she had used to block people from entering. She encased it using this black dust or some thing similar to move it out of the way. "Try it now" she said turning to Kai, he stretched out his hand and the door swung open. Giving her a quick nod as a thank you he ran in to a completely darkened room. "Lift" he heard from Clear and suddenly the whole room was lighted again except there were no lamps clicked on. Kai could ponder that later, seeing Desiree not there and the door to the bathroom closed he jiggled the doorknob but found it was locked.

_'What I would give for Hikari right now……never thought I would ever think that' _he thought, and tried to tear it out himself but he wasn't strong enough. Clear who had soundlessly followed him in pushed him gently aside and with a blast of strength tore it out of the wood. _'I almost feel sorry for doorknobs right now' _he thought before pushing the door open. He tried to fight the bile that was rising in his throat as he took in the screen, naked in a pool of red water her arm lying limply on the side of the tub making blood drip into the tub and onto the floor. One thought went through Kai's mind _'She's dead, Desiree's dead' _

"Kai?" Clear said slowly, "Kai tell me is blood still flowing from her wrist" he didn't answer her, she repeated the question again more sternly and slightly louder still he didn't respond just stared at the tub. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked up and in one second slapped him across the face. This bolted him back to reality and he glared icily at her. "Sorry for that but you needed it" she turned away from him and knelt down towards the tub. Blood still flowed just as strongly when she had first slit her wrists open. "Good her heart is still pumping blood that means she's alive, Kai call 911 there's a phone on her right bedside table do it now" her voice was stern but wisdom radiated in it. In a few minutes ambulance sirens wailed through the air, as Hikari and Desiree were both loaded into the ambulance each unconscious.

* * *

The sounds of beeping and regular chimes of the hospital that Desiree was getting sick of very quickly, this was the 2nd time she was in the hospital in the last 2 weeks. But she of course didn't know this because she was sound asleep being stared at hatefully by Hikari who was in the bed beside her.

_'The fuckin minute she wakes up….'_ Hikari thought in contempt, that's when Clear walked in. "You! Tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

"Quiet down Hikari"

"Oh quiet down, you don't look like the one who's in a hospital bed for an attempted suicide that you didn't commit!"

"I thought you would have figured it out for yourself by now" Clear had a small smile on her face a twinkle of mischief in her eyes,

"Enlighten me oh great one" Hikari said sitting up getting frustrated,

"Wait" Clear spoke softly as Desiree's fingers began to twitch with life.

"Wonderful the ice bitch is awake" Hikari said with a scowl, Desiree's eyes squeezed together before opening to the white hospital walls. "Good morning my dear insane sister" Hikari said with a sarcastic smile on her face. Desiree's eyes slowly focused to complete the image of Hikari in front of her eyes.

"What….?" Her voice nearly non-existed, "Where am I?" she asked looking around,

"A nice white, swarming with people, hospital my idiot friend", Desiree barely recognized the voice as Hikari's

"Stop fire" Clear said with a stern look at Hikari, her head turned slowly almost with controlled anger, from Desiree's eyes to lock with an intense glare into Clear's silver ones.

"Don't you ever call me that again Clear, you hear me?!" Hikari said emphasizing every single word. She nodded,

"Desiree you are in the hospital for attempted suicide, you are alive" no one was prepared for what happened. In an instant Desiree was suddenly surrounded in icicles that shot out in every single direction. Hikari ducked and dodged every single one that was sent at her, Clear as well. Nurses came running in along with security as they tried to restrain Desiree but they were thrown off her in one burst of strength ripping out all the tubes and things they had in her skin, Desiree began to walk out almost with a dead look in her eyes. She was anger, so angry she couldn't see straight but it looked like she was a zombie, face pale from attempted suicide with the loss of blood. Hikari had done the same thing as Desiree but the guards had already been taken care of by her dear sister. Desiree walked out, her hair had turned full midnight blue she was in her elemental form out of anger, till she was in the waiting room where everyone was waiting, Kai, Max, Cassie, Willow, everyone was there sitting trying to figure out what happened. All of them got up as Desiree walked in and when Kai stepped forward Desiree jumped up and bashed through the ceiling, blue wings spreading from her back as she took off.

* * *

The whole hospital was in chaos, crew teams entered the hospital as people fled.

Hikari looked up through the hole in the ceiling almost like she was examining it. Clear stepped up beside her probing as well.

"I can still catch up to her if I go now" Hikari spoke,

"You sure that's wise, when an element goes full form out of anger they're unstable" both of them spoke as if Kai and the others weren't there who all wanted an answer.

"Yes but which element feeds off anger?" Hikari said, like she was asking a brain-testing question,

"Fire does, meaning you……" she thought for a moment considering it "Alright but don't get yourself killed" Clear agreed stepping back,

"Clear, Hikari…..what's wrong with Desiree?" Kai asked attentively, fire circled around Hikari in a blaze of hot fury. Red instead of black wings spread from her back but her eyes remained the darkest ebony. Red hair replaced black red streaks, she looked up through the ceiling hole.

"It would seem from this nice big whole in the ceiling that……she's gone insane" her voice almost had a cheery sarcastic tone to it, like she was making fun of cheeriness at the same time. A few seconds later only Clear and the others were left as Hikari soared after Desiree.

* * *

(Piece By Piece by Strata starts)

Kaiya ran as fast as she could constantly looking behind her for any sign of the deranged Exlim. There wasn't enough room for her to spread her wings because Thunder's wings were twice the size of the normal elemental ones. She didn't know why probably a screw up in the lab happens quite often, which is what Kaiya suspected happened with Exlim. This wasn't normal elemental behavior not even for darkness. She had to get to Core or someone Exlim needed to be taken down. She stopped and maybe she was the one to do it.

**_I found these plastic parts and wires_**

**_Let's split me open at the seams_**

_'What the hell am I doing running anyways, I'm fuckin Thunder. I'll fry his ass before he can do anything'_ she thought as she turned around, but the second she turned back she felt a foot kick her in the face, taking a guess she fell back on her hands to the floor kicking both her feet up but they hit nothing but air. The darkness that Exlim had laid on just the prison area and the hallways, was consuming the whole building he was going mad. _'That fuckin loopy ass control freak, I'm gonna kill him!!'_ she yelled in her mind, she heard screaming and footsteps as people began to flee the building.

"Lockdown engaged" a mechanical voice spoke throughout the building, "Evacuate immediately, all ready elements report to the center control room"

"Ya right, fuck you Core, I'm getting the hell outta here" Kaiya said to herself, forming a small lightening ball in her hands signing as she felt the power. Her blonde hair was everywhere but she didn't care, her golden yellow eyes looking up to see the ceiling clearly. Like a baseball she threw it at the white ceiling but instead of an explosion like she expected the ball flew into nothingness being consumed by the darkness, she knew it the dark wasn't natural this was Exlim's work. Suddenly she was tackled and someone had her pinned, she struggled but all she got was a dark laugh more like a deep chuckle she gasped Exlim's laugh. "Exlim! What the fuck are you doing?!" she screamed at him as she struggled.

"Kaiya my dear Kaiya" she felt his body shake with laughter as she tried to push him off her, once again she was slammed down on the cement. "You don't understand do you? No one denies me and what I want. I'm the darkness element, I'm one of the most fuckin powerful people in the world. I'm….I'm a god" he stopped to let it sink in, "And gods aren't questioned" his tone going from normal to lanced in malicious.

**_And rip out everything inside_**

**_Make room for all these new machines_**

"Your fuckin crazy" she spat in his face once again, he picked her up suddenly in a death grip and she was throw through a window, glass shattering all around her. Light shone around her as the free space let her spread her golden wings that had streaks of black in the feathers. She felt the presence of someone flying behind her and she didn't have to think very hard to know that it was Exlim. What the hell did he want?! She saw the forest and thought it would be a better hiding place then the air, which was an open place. Diving down she curled her bright wings back into her shoulder blades and jumped into a tree landing on a branch. She saw a shadow land a second after her.

"Come out come out wherever you are Kaiya, I'm not gonna hurt you" she heard his voice echo throughout the forest.

_'Bullshit' _she thought, sinking even deeper into the shadows.

"I can see you" his voice loud and high-pitched, suddenly she was kicked out of the tree by Exlim's hidden feet. She land on the ground with a thud.

**_Sew me up, pray that i survive_**

**_A brand new me_**

**_Piece by piece_**

Quickly getting up she formed a lightening ball in her hand.

"Your crazy Exlim were not gods, were not human we are MACHINES!!" she yelled out she knew that he had heard.

"We may have been made but we still have a soul which means we have feelings, desires and needs. Something Core and his little scientists forgot, we were put into a baby's body and connected with its soul. So were just as human as those people down there in the city. People I'm probably gonna kill in the next hour" he said appearing in front of her,

"I don't know what the fuck is with you but I've gotta stop you" he laughed at her statement,

"Stop me?! Kaiya were not the good guys, who cares if I kill a few hundred people"

"In that hundred that would include me right?" he smirked,

"Oh no I got something else planned for you" his voice dropping to a deep husky tone, he slammed her up against a huge tree, locked her in place with his arms and dove down to smash his lips almost painfully down onto hers. His tongue diving into her mouth before she could block it with her teeth. The ball that was her light vanished.

**_Stay here and watch me bleed_**

**_It's a brand new me, piece by piece_**

She wouldn't kiss back and this angered Exlim, breaking away he backhanded her in the face. She spit blood out her mouth before she let a little growl escape her lips and she tackled Exlim. Straddling him not sexually but violently she began to bash her fists into his face, one to the right and then the left continuously till she fell down very close to his face breathing heavily as her arms each one beside a side of his head, supporting her weight. She wasn't the only one breathing heavily; Exlim's chest was rising quickly up and down as was Kaiya's. Their eyes locked.

**_I'll leave a black tear in the sky_**

**_To help remember what you've seen_****__**

"Let's see if your right, lets see if we can feel anything, lets see if we are really just machines" he breathed out before he tangled his hands in her hair bringing her lips to meet his, this time she meet his with equal sexual fury. It wasn't long till Exlim rolled her underneath him and started to remove her pants. He wasn't much for the foreplay.

**_And I'll set this place on fire_**

**_Just break and burn down everything_**

**_I'm made of plastic parts and wires now_**

**_I wont feel anything_**

The violence or the bashing his face in must have lit the match between them because as Exlim removed his pants she welcomed him in her. Rocking against him on the forest floor.

**_Stay here and watch me bleed _**

**_It's a brand new me, piece by piece_**

****

Exlim attacked her with kisses everywhere on her body as he pumped faster inside her, Core hadn't given thought to the elements falling in love or having the desire to have sex. He made them as killing machines but they still kept the genitals of the body they were put into, Core had made the mistake of giving them free will. But still as blood dripped down from Kaiya's cunt from her virginity barrier being broken, she whispered into his ear to go harder, faster, and deeper which he gladly did. They're orgasm hit them like a brick but still they didn't stop as they felt there juices flow out, a few seconds later without any rest Exlim slammed back into her.

**_My flesh, my bones, my blood_**

**_They hold my hate, my love_**

**_They hold my hate, my pain..._**

**_Just take a breath and walk away_**

******_Stay here and watch me bleed_**

**_It's a brand new me, piece by piece..._**

(Song ends)

* * *

Hikari flew high up with her red wings spread, she could sense Desiree slightly her twin bond with her was helping even if it wasn't that strong yet. But as she spotted a woman decked out in all blue she knew it was Desiree, swiftly she landed.

"What in the hell is your….." Desiree spun around and punched her across the face before she could finish her sentence.

"Shut the fuck up!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE ME!!!" Desiree screamed, luckily they were in the middle of a huge green field because people would be looking at them weird but Desiree didn't really wanna be near civilization anyways. Hikari cracked her jaw back together.

"Why that's a nice thank-you isn't it, anyways it wasn't me who saved your sorry pathetic ass water-poo" her eyes trailing up like she was disgusted "I don't know who it was, and besides how the hell do you get off pulling a stunt like huh?! I'm not the one who should be answering for anything you should be"

"You don't know anything" her tone was low and cold,

"Ok so maybe I don't been gone for fuckin 4 years not knowing that your twin sister turned suicidal comes with that decision"

"And who made that decision huh? Little fire bitch, you did! You left Cassie, Willow and you fuckin left me!"

"Why the fuck do you think I did that?!"

"Who the hell cares anymore!"

"I did it to save you from Core's control to save your fuckin mind, soul and life but I can see your doing an even finer job then even Core would have!" Desiree was silent, Hikari glared "I mean did you even think what would happen to Will, Cass and all those other people you care so much about if you actually did kick the bucket" she was still quiet, a silence that told Hikari she didn't know the answer "We are the only powerful elements to fight off Core, Clear could take some on but in the end she would be overwhelmed and that would give Core the chance to capture Willow and Cassie plus not to mention KILL everyone else!! All because you're sulking turned deadly!" Hikari's words hit Desiree like a train, she was right. They were the only ones who could fight off Core, they were the protectors. "We are the only ones Des who can do this, we are the only ones who can fight. We're the generals that means were gonna need to make them an army and we don't have a lot of time. So let go of the hate and the pain your feeling so the people who don't deserve to die won't" Desiree looked up at her younger twin sister, "After that you can do what you want with your life but right now we can't be selfish do you understand?" Desiree nodded.

"I'm gonna stay out here tonight I'll be back in the morning" she said with her arms crossed turning her back. Hikari nodded in understanding before she took off, leaving Desiree to the night and her thoughts.

A/N: How was that good, some of it I think was badly written but what can you do right? So review please because were starting to get into the real battle now, so all the action is coming as well as a big surprise.

Story Advertisement:

Title: Open My Eyes

Author: FighterChickCharsi

Anime: Yugioh

Rated R and it's a Romance/Action/Adventure

Summary - AU Amaya was normal, that is, until she got involved in Yami's gang. Suddenly mixed up in a whole new world of love, war, fighting death and law breaking, she loves her new life, but Merrick is planning to crash the party. Bad Summary, but you will like.

What I think: Ok this story may be a little slow at the start but it gets really good, the romance is done beautifully and for all the Yugioh fans reading my fic you should check it out. The action is kick-ass and the characters are all correctly written. I love this fic so much! And FCC should hurry up and update the next chapters!

**_DeceptiveInnocence _**


	28. Chapter Twenty Six Friction

_Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade but I do own all my OC's_

A.N: Ok srry if I'm starting to have long update periods, this is mainly because of one homework, two lack of inspiration say from reviews. Hint Hint but I'm not gonna beg, I know this story is a piece of shit, I can write much better then this its just the POV I hate. Third person isn't my forte, but it has to be 3rd person to cover all the storylines I want to. So I'm gonna try.

_Warning: Some lime in here_

**Chapter Twenty Six – Friction**

"I've got a terrific idea!" Willow yelled, Cassie behind her smiling in excitement. Everyone at the table or in the kitchen specifically, groaned.

"What?" Max asked, the only one who was willing to waste speech on a grand idea by these two, instead of shoving food into there mouths. Which is what everyone around was doing.

"We've decided, that everyone needs a break and we're going to a club tonight!" Cassie said filling in the second part.

"Oh wonderful first I'm living with the fuckin Brady Branch from hell and now I get to visit a club filled of hormonal men and drunk women yay" Hikari's sarcastic voice ran out, it just wasn't a morning in this house anymore without a insult from Hikari anymore. Everyone just shook there heads and proceeded to eat there lunch.

"So Kai has Desiree woken up yet?" Ray asked, with a mouthful of rice in his mouth. Kai looked up with an evil glare.

"Why would I know?" he said gruffly,

"Cause you've been checking in her room every half an hour" he stated trying not to grin, a snicker got out of Hikari. He snapped his head to the counter, which she was leaning on eating, to glare hatefully at her. She stared back at him mockingly, then smirked and went back to her lunch.

"No she's not" he then began to shovel rice and macaroni into his mouth angrily,

"So Kai do you really like Desiree?" this was asked by Max, everyone in the kitchen almost cringed in sympathetic pain for Max. The poor blonde was going to die, especially when Kai had many useful utensils in his reach as well as in his hand. His head slowly raised to lock eyes with Max's blue eyes.

"What?" this was said with so much malice, it almost sent a shiver down everyone's spine and this wasn't the nice sexual shiver this was a BAD shiver. Hikari looked up with a grin,

_'Oooo some entertainment'_

"Its just a question, so do you?" this _question_ was asked with pure innocence, which is probably why Kai didn't lung across the table and choke the living hell out of him.

"No I don't" everyone had stopped eating and didn't seem to start again, everyone was staring at Kai. Pencil eye. They knew he was lying. "What the hell is your problem. EAT!!" Kai screamed and at this Hikari burst out laughing not being able to control her amusement. It wasn't a wholesome laugh at a joke but a mocking one, making Kai even more embarrassed. Everyone rapidly began to eat as Hikari's laughter sounded throughout the household. Everyone just shook their heads as thoughts of murdering little fire elements ran through Kai's head.

Bryan had been watching the spectacle with shocked amusement but his vision was soon moved to the silver-haired women who just walked through the door heading towards the fridge. Her eyes darted around the kitchen, landing on Bryans for more than a second before she opened the refrigerator door. Filling herself a drink. Hikari's laughter soon began to die down probably because Clear had just come in, she knew that annoyed her easily and she had great respect for the unknown element. She was almost out of the kitchen when Bryan suddenly spoke up.

"Clear hey why don't you stay and eat with us?" she smiled at him but slowly shook her head and exited without a sound. The room was suddenly quiet then Cassie's voice broke the silence.

"Bryan do you like Clear?!" she exclaimed in wonder, his face blushed and his head went down. But a small nod gave Cassie all the answer she needed. "You do!" sounds of awwing ran throughout the kitchen but of course not from Kai and certainly not from Hikari.

"Good luck there, mute boy, that girl hasn't gotten close to anyone since Core took her in and then there are the rumors to deal with" she spoke without looking up and began to swiftly eat.

"What do you mean?" Hikari's eyes came up to meet his,

"Come on I don't want anyone else to know but maybe the info will make you give up this stupid charade" she spoke as if she didn't really care but in truth Clear was the closest to a mom Hikari had. Her original one all nice and crispy in the ground. Shoving all the food possible in her mouth before leaving the kitchen with Bryan in tow, but not before giving a little snicker in Kai's direction. She laughed as she walked out seeing Ray had to jump up and push Kai back down who had bolted up in anger. She closed the door so no one would hear, she sat down on the coach and Bryan sat beside her. He noticed that she sank as far into the corner as she could, putting as much distance between her and him as possible. He moved over the other way seeing as it was uncomfortable to her letting her have some more space.

"So what were the rumors?"

"Ok there not rumors I just said that in there, I know there true because I've seen it with my own eyes" His eyes pleaded with her to go on "First why do you like Clear?"

"Umm" he said trying to figure out why she would ask but decided to answer her question anyways "I find her beautiful and she's so serene and graceful plus I like that she's quiet"

"Like you" Hikari said trying to keep her eyes open, one reason was she was tired from being affected with Desiree's suicide and cheesy romances always got her bored.

"Ya" he smiled with a blush "Her beauty is so mysterious, it makes me…" he didn't want to say it, it was too crude.

"Want her even more?" Hikari answered for him, he nodded with a tiny grin. "Ok one thing that can never leave this room is that Clear is an element and a very important one at that"

"I know she's an element just not which one"

"She's darkness Bryan, female darkness and before you say it I know darkness is suppose to be very secretive, smart, patient and confident but also evil. Which Clear is well clearly not. For this reason, female darkness's cannot be made they must be born. Only the male can be made but it's not smart to do it"

"Why?"

"Cause something gets fucked up in the wiring in their head I don't really know its all technical stuff. All I do know is that its not smart to make a male darkness element, they go psycho like a rabid dog ya know when they get maggots in there brain and they can't focus?" he nodded showing that he understood, "So you can't judge Clear on a bunch of stats on a computer she has almost an opposite personality to a regular female darkness"

"So what can I do to get her to notice me?"

"After that you still wanna know?" he nodded, "Fine I'm not exactly the one for romance advice actually I'm probably the only one who knows nothing about love in this house, but what you should do is be patient. Win her over with little tiny things like cheesy roses and crap buy her a drink at the bar tonight or something I think that's Clear style"

"Thanks Hikari you know you're not so bad once you get talking"

"Don't push your luck junior" Hikari said narrowing his eyes, Bryan gave a little smile. "I'll tell you one thing not to do, do not make any advances such as anything more than a simple kiss"

"Why?"

"I saw her and Core frenching in the hallway a year ago, I think she's his mistress I don't know if its willing or not. But knowing Clear she's not liking it too much"

"What?!" he exclaimed raising his voice,

"Woah mouse boy, didn't know you possessed lungs but yes she's slept with Core sick but true" he flopped back into the couch,

"Do you think she's in love with him that's why she's not doing anything if I ask her to say sit down with me at lunch"

"In love with him!?" Hikari nearly started rolling on the floor laughing, "My dear Bryan, you don't have a brain under that mop of hair do you? She is not in love with him, do you know how hard it is for the darkness to fall in love? Pretty fucking hard. Trust me Bryan you have a much better chance at Clear falling for you then Core ever did" she crossed her arms completely agreeing with want she just said.

"Thanks" this was said with genuine welcome,

"Whatever" she said shrugging it off like it was an everyday thing, "I better get out of here before I end up helping an old lady cross the street, doing good things isn't my thing ya know. Blowing buildings up and burning everything in sight is more like it, so have fun Bryan" she got up quickly but not before grabbing a beer from the fridge Bryan watched as she retreated into her room with a certain respect in his eyes.

* * *

Desiree rolled around in her bed, not wanting to get up but as the door open she saw the familiar mop of two-toned gray hair and she recognized it as Kai. He had a sandwich and a cup of tea in his hands.

"Bought you something to eat" he said softly sitting on the end of her bed before giving it to her, she turned her head away refusing it. "Desiree you gotta eat"

"Why? Maybe then I'll die of starvation doesn't matter to me as long as I'm dead" suddenly the cup shattered on the wall as Kai hurled it across the room. Tea and glass shards flew apart as a result of Kai's outburst.

"Stop saying that! A lot people care about you, there's no reason to be selfish!" 

"I already had this little chat with Hikari so I don't need it from you, I'll come out when I'm needed such as a fight but nothing else" her eyes burned with the same fury as Kai's, black meet reddish-brown a silent battle between eyes ensued. Finally Kai growled and suddenly grabbed Desiree by the shoulders, the blanket slipping off her shoulders suddenly everything stopped as Desiree's creamy breasts came into Kai's view.

****

Kai's breathing became slightly faster as he looked up at Desiree, she seemed shocked not being able to move an inch. She only came back to life as Kai jumped up to catch Desiree's lips in a passionate kiss.

Kai's hands began to trail up her back and went down her sides sending a hot tingle up Desiree's spine as his tongue lashed out at her lip begging entrance. Slowly almost with shyness to it she opened them, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Kai soon discovered with his exploring hands that Desiree was not just shirtless but completely naked. She must sleep this way.

Kai growled almost animalistic against her lips as a tightening in his groin made its-self known. Desiree had lost herself in the moment because she wasn't stopping him even when his hand brushed her breast teasing her nipple.

"Yo lovers at lest close the door when your fucking" the oh so familiar voice of Hikari said out, the spell suddenly broke and Desiree pushed Kai off her making him land on the ground nicely.

"We're not fucking Hikari" Desiree nearly shouted, the fireball just closed the door shaking her head in a way that said she certainly didn't believe the ice queen's words. "Nice job dumbass" she spat at Kai on the floor pulling the blanket to cover her naked body, heated and unreleased. This is why she twitched slightly under the blanket.

"Sorry if I have fuckin hormones" he muttered pulling himself up,

"I thought you were different Kai, try to keep your dick in your pants next time" she turned her back to him the blanket curled to her chin. She felt Kai slip in behind her and certainly felt his hands tailing up her hip to stroke her tummy, he pulled her to him so they melted into one.

"Then just let me hold you I won't do anything I promise" he spoke softly into her ear, feelings of desire began to run through her nerves and she got well a little frightened and she knew from then on. If her and Kai ever did share a bed, they weren't going to be sleeping there was just too much sexual vibe radiating in the room.

"No" she spoke sternly and pushed him away with her back, fuming with anger Kai stood up.

"Fine be a spoiled brat" with that he stormed out of the room.

_'I'm sorry Kai its for the best' _Desiree thought before sleep caught her again.

A/N: Well now a little heat going on with Kai and Des, and is Hikari being helpful? (gasps) not allowed. Well next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it done. Between now and then review please.

**_DeceptiveInnocence_**


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven Blissful Kiss

_Last Time:_

"I've got a terrific idea!" Willow yelled, Cassie behind her smiling in excitement. Everyone at the table or in the kitchen specifically, groaned.

"What?" Max asked, the only one who was willing to waste speech on a grand idea by these two, instead of shoving food into there mouths. Which is what everyone around was doing.

"We've decided, that everyone needs a break and we're going to a club tonight!" Cassie said filling in the second part.

* * *

"Bryan do you like Clear?!" she exclaimed in wonder, his face blushed and his head went down. But a small nod gave Cassie all the answer she needed. "You do!" sounds of awwing ran throughout the kitchen but of course not from Kai and certainly not from Hikari.

* * *

"She's darkness Bryan, female darkness"

"What?!" he exclaimed raising his voice,

"Whoa mouse boy, didn't know you possessed lungs but yes she's slept with Core sick but true" he flopped back into the couch,

"Do you think she's in love with him that's why she's not doing anything if I ask her to say sit down with me at lunch"

"In love with him!?" Hikari nearly started rolling on the floor laughing, "My dear Bryan, you don't have a brain under that mop of hair do you? She is not in love with him, do you know how hard it is for the darkness to fall in love? Pretty fucking hard. Trust me Bryan you have a much better chance at Clear falling for you then Core ever did" she crossed her arms completely agreeing with want she just said.

"Thanks" this was said with genuine welcome.

* * *

Kai's breathing became slightly faster as he looked up at Desiree, she seemed shocked not being able to move an inch. She only came back to life as Kai jumped up to catch Desiree's lips in a passionate kiss.

"No" she spoke sternly and pushed him away with her back, fuming with anger Kai stood up.

"Fine be a spoiled brat" with that he stormed out of the room.

_'I'm sorry Kai its for the best' _Desiree thought before sleep caught her again.

_Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, only own my OC's_

_**Chapter Twenty Seven – Blissful Kiss**_

"I don't wanna go" Bryan said to Cassie as she ran around the house, getting things ready for their outing.

"Why not? It'll be fun Bryan" he had that look that said he really didn't want to "Why? Cause if its attracting girls I'm sure you'll do fine with that, lots of women love the strong silent type"

"No its not that" he said with a small blush "I know Clear is staying home to I was thinking of doing something tonight" his head went down his brown shaggy hair hiding his face.

"Oh Bryan are your gonna make a move on Clear!" Cassie sounding extremely excited.

"Shhh!" he said quickly covering the blonde's mouth. She gave a little grin and nodded going back to what she was doing. Bryan signed before walking away.

* * *

Excitedly the group of Desiree, Hikari, Cassie, Willow, Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray drove up to the club not happily seeing a long line to get into the club.

"Damn how the hell we gonna get in now" Willow said, leaning back in her green convertible.

"I know how," Hikari said, with a twinkle of mischief in her eye as she held up a small fireball on her fingertip while leaning forward on her black and red motorcycle.

"Hikari!" Cassie explained, slapping her hand like a mother. The miniature fireball dissipating before it hit the ground.

"What? It's was just a little one, it would of fit nicely up the big guys ass," she said like a child being chastised. Cassie looked at her with those stern mother eyes.

"Morons" Desiree muttered as she parked her bike, colored black and blue, and walked passed them.

"What did Kai not satisfy you enough Des?" Hikari called to her, making Desiree stopped where she was and slowly turn. A small growl came from Kai as everyone turned to look at him questionably.

"What does she mean Kai?" Tyson asked, Kai was about ready to hit himself for going in the same car as Tyson.

"Nothing happened" he said glaring at everyone making back away a few inches away from Kai.

"Bullshit I caught them frenching and Desiree was naked" suddenly Hikari was pulled up by her collar by an extremely angry Desiree.

"Do yourself a favour and keep that over-size mouth shut" she spat at her, pushing Desiree roughly off Hikari accepted her challenge.

"Or what? We both know I could burn your ass to this ground before you could poke me with your little icicles"

"Ya wanna try"

"Right now I sure as hell do" from then on they stood ready, both staring at each other daring their opponent to make the first move.

"Ok you two hot-heads back it up" Willow said stepping in between the two, along with Cassie beside her. "We want a nice night without any arguing, ok twiny's?" Willow explained, holding both hands up to stop the two from moving any closer towards each other.

"Hmp as long as Sparky over there shuts up" Desiree said crossing her arms, Hikari pushed Cassie firmly aside.

"Hey what'd you call me you fuckin ice cream cone?" Hikari yelled

"I called you Sparky! Got a problem!" Desiree called, baiting Hikari with her words to attack her.

"Uhh guys!" Cassie called looking at the car as Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max scrambled out. Tyson and Max grabbed both of Hikari's arms, while Ray and Kai grabbed Desiree's.

"Better be careful Desiree Kai might try to cop a feel!" Hikari yelled,

"That's fuckin it!" Desiree screamed struggling against the strength of Ray and Kai. She didn't want to hurt them so she settled down. Breathing hard from anger Desiree turned away and started walking towards the club, shrugging them off her arms, Hikari turned and got back on her motorcycle.

"Hey where you going?!" Tyson yelled,

"To my own club where I'm not annoyed by Icy over there" She started her engine and quickly began to turn out of the parking lot and soon she was down the road.

"Damnit" Tyson muttered, he looked behind to see everyone going into the club, someone had to watch Hikari so he quickly grabbed the keys from Willow and hopped into her car. "I'm going after Hikari I'll bring it back in the morning!" he called, before following after the fiery element.

* * *

Eventually Desiree and everyone got in to the club that as music blasted didn't really seem that interesting to Desiree. Why the hell did she care about where Hikari went? She had given that up a long time ago she guessed that the bond was coming back now that they were in constant interaction. Great that's all she needed. Turning around, she slammed her hands down on the bar.

"Can I get a fuckin Beer!"

"Woah, calm down their spitfire. I'm coming" the bartender said, handing her a beer. She snatched it out of his hand, rather roughly.

"Don't ever think about connecting me with that fuckin element" she turned her back and walked away, leaving the bartender wondering what the hell was wrong with her?

"Wow Desiree your not pissed at all are you?" Willow asked as Desiree sat herself down in their booth.

"Go to hell"

"Lotta love in that statement people" Willow responded, Desiree took a gulp of her beer. "Oh ya and if anyone's wondering Tyson took my car to follow Hikari"

"What!" Desiree yelled, slamming her beer on the table. A hand gripped her arm before she could storm out.

"Leave it alone Desiree" the voice was Kai's.

"Go fuck yourself Kai and don't touch me," she said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Calm down Des, he's not in danger I trust Hikari" Cassie said

"Ya you would" Desiree muttered

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she demanded,

"You damn well know, your too gullible, naïve and stupid. The only type who would trust that fucker"

"Excuse me! You just can't take it that I'm on the same level as you, now that I found out I'm an element"

"Keep dreaming blonde, you'll never master your powers" Desiree sneered, Cassie's hand came up in an instant and before she could stop herself, her hand came to connect on Desiree's cheek with a loud smack.

"You don't always have to be cold and heartless to be powerful!" she screamed at Desiree, who seemed genuinely surprised. Picking up her purse Cassie began to storm out of the club.

"Umm someone should go after her" Willow said, Max felt a small poke from beside him.

"What?" he whispered to Ray

"Go after her nimrod"

"Oh ya! Ok gladly" he responded before jumping out of the booth running after Cassie. "Hey Cass wait!"

* * *

Hikari pushed pass the line waiting to get into her favourite club, Flame, there were protests and curses but she didn't care and as well shoved the bouncer out of the way. Saying 'Hey it's me'. Tyson tried to follow as quickly after saying I'm sorry and pardon me as he cut through after her. The huge broad shouldered bouncer leered down at him. Nervously sweat-dropping Tyson pointed at Hikari who just vanished into the club,

"Friend of hers" he continued to stare at Tyson making him take a step back, because compared to Tyson this guy could break him in half.

"Hey spit fire!" the bouncer yelled, Hikari's face came back into view.

"What?" she responded, the bouncer pointed down to Tyson.

"This shrimp with you?" Hikari looked at Tyson and had some small pity for him when she saw the look of horror on his face. 'Get me outta here!' it screamed.

"Ya let him in Kurt" at those words Tyson, leaving an anime dust cloud in his wake ran into the club following Hikari, who was lead by the beats of the music.

* * *

Cassie was fuming, how dare Desiree say such things to her! She knows she under a lot of stress, but we all were this was the day off the relaxing night. And Desiree couldn't let her hate go, well Cassie wasn't going to take it. Not tonight, she wasn't a little sister being protected anymore. She had an element and it was only a matter of time before she would discover it. She was so angry she didn't hear the footsteps that were quickly running towards her, calling her name.

"Cassie!" Max yelled but she didn't hear him just continued to storm off. He ran faster and grabbed her arm. "Cassie", he said, as she seemed a little startled.

"Oh hi Max" she said in a low murmur. Her head titling down to hide her face. He cupped her chin.

"Hey, now look don't listen to Desiree, she's just stressed about everything. I'm sure she doesn't mean anything she says", Max was surprised when he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't you think I'm trying Max?! I do my best but in the end I'm always the one sitting on the sidelines or worrying at home waiting to see if my friends are alive or not. I'm a element now and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to handle it" she collapsed into him, his arms automatically cradling her.

"Where did this come from?" he soothed, "Calm down, let me wipe those tears off your pretty little face" he murmured, wiping her face with the bottom of his shirt. "Now your going to come back in there, let everyone know you're strong and don't listen to anything, Desiree, or anyone else says. You're the wind element right, you control the skies. My dear air goddess" he chuckled, tucking a blond strand of hair behind her ear. Her dried tears glistened as a smile came onto her face, bright and happy. Suddenly she tackled him pressing her lips to his her eyes closed in bliss. Max's surprised wide eyes soon closed as he fell into the kiss.

A/N: Good length I think, I have a good outline for the next chapter so as soon as I update my other story Fallen Angel: Cry For Redemption then I'll come back to this story.

DeceptiveInnocence


End file.
